Is Insanity An Option?
by whimsical nymph
Summary: Blushing? Check. Fantasizing about lips? Check. Gone on the brink of insanity? Check. The cause: Mamoru Chiba. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a "short" encounter with Mamoru, Usagi finds herself blushing, fantasizing about lips, and discovers she has an attraction to the baka. She comes to the conclusion that she must have gone mad if this was to ever happen and thinks she has the solution to solve all of her problems. What she doesn't know is that there are mysterious forces at work that decided to have a little fun. And poor Usagi and Mamoru are stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have and never will. *Sniff* Omg, that is so depressing! Quick!!! Someone get me a tissue! I think I'm going to cry! ;_;  
  
' ' ---This indicates the character's thoughts.  
  
AN --- Stands for Author's Notes.  
  
P.S. Please go easy on me, this is my first fic. Don't flame me, that's all I ask. ^_^ But criticism is welcomed!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Mongooses and Cobras. Oh My!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I over slept again!"  
  
It wasn't the first time Usagi has been late to school, or in this case, a Senshi meeting. "Oh, I know for sure that Rei isn't going to stop herself from frying me into a burnt crisp odango this time!" She exclaimed frantically.  
  
Usagi zigzagged her way through the crowded sidewalk; every now and then dodging anyone whom came in her way.  
  
Seeing her running around like a madwoman-the pedestrians were smart enough to stay in one spot to prevent the maniac from crashing into them and waited for her to pass by. Of course, Luck can't always watch the girl every single minute. And Luck had turned his back the moment she turned a corner, running into a brick wall.  
  
At least Usagi thought it was a brick wall.  
  
Her arms instinctively shot up, in a desperate attempt to keep her balance. It didn't help when her feet weren't firmly planted on the floor. Feeling herself move backwards, her eyes snapped shut, fully prepared for the impact on the hard cement floor once her butt crashes down on to it.  
  
It never came.  
  
Strong arms snaked around her waist and held on to keep her from falling. Eyes still closed; Usagi blindly grabbed the person's shirt with her fists. When her breathing slowed to a normal pace, she began to open her eyes and found herself looking into two dark blue orbs. It was like gazing into a luminous ocean was her first thought. Though, truth be told, Usagi wouldn't have thought that if she had known who was holding her upright.  
  
"Well if it isn't Odango Atama!" A familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
'Oh nooooo,' Usagi groaned, 'anyone but him!'  
  
"Do you think we're fated to be tortured by each other's presence?" he asked. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, that Usagi never knew he possessed, he added, "Because if we are. I would forever find this torture as sweet as Heaven itself."  
  
'This couldn't be Mamoru-baka!' Usagi thought desperately. She was beginning to feel nervous around the new Mamoru. 'Maybe this is his evil twin?' she wondered. It was a huge possibility. The Mamoru she always bumps into is a cold fish, his heart as small as the Grinch's (okay maybe she was going a bit too far), the one who makes fun of her hair and her grades. The very one who drives her insane!  
  
She didn't know how deep she was in her thoughts, until her back touched the brick wall. Usagi became aware of being pressed against Mamoru's length, the scent of roses and spice invaded her senses making her head spin. Her hands still clutched his shirt; it was too late for her to push him away. Even if it wasn't, Usagi didn't know if she would have wanted to let go of him.  
  
Lifting her face up to meet his, she gasped.  
  
Mamoru's eyes bored deep into her own. His expression was so intense with desire; it took her breath away. How many times has she longed for someone to look at her like that? To hold her-as if, she were the most precious being in the universe?  
  
Too many, that's for sure.  
  
Without warning, Mamoru's face closed the distance between them. Tentatively, his lips brushed against hers in a sweet caress, making her shiver in sheer delight. His hands moved away from her waist to land against the wall on each side of her head and pressed against her harder, giving their bodies a feeling of exquisite torture.  
  
A moan escaped Usagi's lips, not being able to control what she was feeling. She let go of Mamoru's shirt, only to encircle her arms around his neck, lifting herself up against him.  
  
Groaning, he captured her lips, nibbling her bottom lip and lightly grazing his teeth in the process. She moaned in disappointment when Mamoru suddenly lifted his face away from hers.  
  
Puzzled, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Usagi!" he said.  
  
She gave him a weird look. 'That doesn't sound like Mamoru,' she commented.  
  
His tone became more demanding. "Usagi!" His hands grasped her shoulders and shook her. His face and everything else surrounding Usagi became hazy. Then faded away.  
  
'What happened?!' Usagi cried out in panic.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" The voice was so close. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn someone was screaming in her ear.  
  
'Luna?' she pondered.  
  
It was then that she felt something soft on her face. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head to look down and saw that it was her pillow. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes, she looked to her left toward the source of the voice from before.  
  
"Good, you're awake. I was starting to get worried." Her cat Luna explained.  
  
Sitting up in her bed, Usagi asked, "About what Luna?"  
  
"You obviously," she retorted, "I woke you up to save you the embarrassment, if ever Shingo or your mother came in here to catch you making out with your pillow."  
  
Usagi's cheeks flamed in mortification. "Making out?" she said, practically choking on those two words.  
  
"Yes," she purred. If possible for a cat, Usagi could almost see Luna lifting an eyebrow. "Care to explain? Hmmm?"  
  
Giggling out of nervousness, Usagi swatted her hand at thin air. "Me? It's not what you think," she claimed. 'I have to think of a good fib quick! If I don't, my friends will find out and they'll never stop teasing me about it! Ever!'  
  
Luna gave her a skeptical look. "Try me," she challenged.  
  
"Uh-well-um-you see," Usagi stammered.  
  
"I'm waiting," the feline said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I dreamt that I was-that I was-swimming in a pool filled with hot fudged sundae! Yeah! It was such a yummy dream! Can't you just imagine Luna?" She said with fake enthusiasm. 'Phew, that was a close one!' she thought, feeling relief ease her nerves.  
  
Luna's face turned crest-fallen. "A pool of hot fudged sundae?" she asked, wondering if she heard right. At Usagi's nod, she added, "Is that what you were moaning about?"  
  
Her face blushing bright red, she nodded. "Of course. What else would I dream about, besides food?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Someone like Tuxedo Kamen or perhaps even-Mamoru?" Luna replied, playing dumb.  
  
"Mamoru? That baka!?" she shouted, her cheeks turning into a deeper shade of crimson. "Why would I ever want to dream about that creep???!!!"  
  
That question brought a lot of unwanted images of Mamoru's kiss and the many other feelings they shared in her dream, making her wonder how she could have felt so much, when it wasn't even real to begin with. Remembering the tenderness set loose a ton of butterflies in her stomach. She got angry with herself for even thinking about it.  
  
Seeing that Luna was about to give her opinion. Usagi held up her hand. "I don't even want to hear about it Luna," she stated seriously. After she had gotten dressed she walked out of her room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Luna in the room by herself. 'What's gotten her panties in a twist?' she wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Crown Arcade was as crowded as usual, especially on this warm, Saturday afternoon. As the automatic doors opened in invitation, Usagi took a quick, scrupulous look around the arcade, making sure that you-know-who wasn't there. She felt her muscles begin to relax when there wasn't any sign of him.  
  
She was acting silly; she knew. But she couldn't help it. Ever since Usagi stepped foot out of her house, she impulsively ducked back in, only to come back out in the open wearing black sunglasses and her brother's Yankee baseball cap. It soothed her nerves thinking that if she did see "him" he wouldn't be able to recognize her. (AN: Yeah, uh huh, sure ::rolls eyes:: Odangos anyone?)  
  
Usagi felt confident, until she came upon a spot that was exactly similar to where she had bumped into Mamoru. Well, in her dream, but still.  
  
It was that huge reminder that made her press her back against the wall and take a swift peek around the corner. Just to make sure she won't end up bumping into him (which, unfortunately, happens a lot much to Usagi's dismay). She didn't want to face him. Not now. Perhaps not ever.  
  
Stepping into the arcade, she immediately spotted Motoki wiping the counter with a cloth. Talking to him might help her to forget-if only for a little while.  
  
She was willing to try.  
  
Putting on a cheerful smile, Usagi skipped up to the counter. "Kon'nichi wa Motoki-san!" she chirped.  
  
Startled, Motoki jumped. Then looked up to see that it was only Usagi. He grinned and wagged a playful finger at her. "Usagi-chan, don't you know that it isn't nice to sneak up on people?"  
  
Her eyes widened innocently. "Really?" she said, in a child-like manner. Her lips formed a pout. "My mamma never told me."  
  
Motoki shook his head and chuckled. He was about to retort when he noticed the hat and sunglasses Usagi was wearing for the first time. He gestured at the ensemble. "What's with the hat and sunglasses? You never bother to wear them," he said pointedly. He saw her stiffen, piquing his curiosity. 'What was she hiding from?' he speculated.  
  
She shrugged. "It was too sunny, I wanted to shied my eyes," she replied smoothly. "Why else?"  
  
"Just curious." Was all that he said, not bothering to interrogate her further when it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. Motoki knew if Usagi wanted to talk-she would have confided in him by now. So, he changed the subject. "Do you want to order something?" he asked.  
  
She bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically and plopped down on a stool in front of him. "Hai!" But inside she was sighing in relief, thankful that Motoki hadn't bothered to ask any more questions. "A chocolate shake, please."  
  
"Okay! Coming right up!"  
  
The moment Motoki's back was turned Usagi slipped off the cap and sunglasses and laid the items on the counter. She didn't waste time just sitting there and began her incessant chatter. She talked about anything- almost-to keep her mind off of her dream. It relieved her to no end to not think of it, even though she felt it in the back of her mind hovering like a ghost, just waiting for her to drop her guard. Even after Motoki set down her drink, she kept on talking while stirring the straw in her shake, which had yet to be touched.  
  
"I'm impressed, Motoki! How do you stand it? If it were someone else, they would have been climbing up the walls in madness by now! I can't even last a minute without screaming for the Odango to shut up!"  
  
Usagi's back became rigid. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to see who it was that stood behind her. Her heart pumped a mile a minute. Why did she come to the Crown Arcade? This was the most likely place where she would have run into him. 'Baka, baka, baka!' Usagi berated herself for not thinking of it sooner.  
  
'Why am I scared? This is only Mamoru-baka! I can handle it!' With that thought in mind, she turned her seat around and lifted her head, refusing to let him intimidate her. The moment her eyes met his, she felt her cheeks burn. 'Kami-sama, what is wrong with me?' Her brows furrowed, feeling her blood boil to a point where she might explode. She'd rather be angry, than to let Mamoru see the effect that he was having on her.  
  
Mamoru was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this angry. He thought Usagi definitely looked kawaii with her face flushed and nose scrunched up like that. Moving towards her, he stopped a few inches away from her face. "Well now, lookie here! Not only do you have the odangos but you have the sauce to go with it too!" He laughed at his own joke. Referring to her reddened face. (AN: Corny, I know. But this is Tuxedo Kamen. Corny is his middle name.)  
  
Gritting her teeth, she jumped down from her stool, almost stepping on Mamoru's shoes by an inch. 'Too bad,' she thought disappointed. She was in the mood to work out her frustrations by tearing someone limb by limb. 'And Mamoru,' Usagi concluded, 'is the perfect candidate.'  
  
"I'm not in the mood to put up with you now, baka! So why don't you go run into a pole or something?!" she screeched.  
  
Putting a hand over his heart, he sighed. "I'm flattered! Truly I am!" Mamoru said mockingly. "But I'm afraid that I could never succeed in turning out to be the klutz you already are!"  
  
Her eyes saw red. "YOU!!!" she bellowed. Usagi felt her whole body shake from repressed anger.  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
"Very good, Odango Atama. I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere," he drawled, each word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
In all her days, she never thought she could get this angry. It only takes Mamoru's big mouth to prove her wrong. Couldn't he find something else better to do, than to bug her??? 'Guess not,' she thought wryly. Ugh. She was getting a headache from all of this. It simply wasn't worth it. Strangling Mamoru was definitely out of the question. Clenching her teeth, she turned to Motoki.  
  
During this whole spectacle, Motoki had never seen Usagi this mad! His body tensed getting ready for Usagi's upcoming explosion. But when she turned to him, her face relaxed and she smiled sweetly at him. He blinked in confusion. 'What the hell?' He certainly hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
Motoki's bewildered expression mirrored Mamoru's own. He stared dumbly at Usagi as she sauntered back to her stool to drink her chocolate shake and give her undivided attention to Motoki. He felt a twinge of jealousy. 'What happened?' Mamoru wondered. A frown marred his handsome visage, as he searched for a reasonable explanation within his mind to give him a clue about Usagi's odd behavior. Not once has she ever backed down from their daily quarrels. 'So, why now?'  
  
'Maybe she couldn't think of any comebacks?' Mamoru snorted mentally. 'That'll be the day.'  
  
Mamoru snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged, deciding that he'll worry about it later. He strolled to one of the stools and sat down onto it. There was no need to tell Motoki what he wanted; it was always the same. Once Motoki set the cup of coffee in front of him, he picked it up to lightly blow the steam away. He was about to take a sip, when he had the distinct feeling of someone watching him. He slowly lifted his eyes from the black liquid to find a pair of crystalline blue eyes gazing at him with an intensity that made his temperature rise.  
  
Realizing that she was caught staring, she turned back to her shake all the while turning scarlet. 'Get a grip Usagi!' she snapped at herself. She was tempted to lift her hands to her cheeks to cool them down.  
  
When Usagi saw Mamoru lifting his cup and made an attempt to cool his coffee, her eyes were instantly drawn to his lips. She couldn't help it! Things she would have never thought of before began to pop into her head. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if his lips were as strong and smooth as they had felt in her previous dream and what other things he could do with those lips. 'Aaaarrrggggghhhh!!! I'm going insane! I'm getting all hot and bothered over Mamoru-baka!!! I need help! Serious help!!!'  
  
Then as if by some miracle, Usagi got an idea. She finally knew who could help her with her dilemma! She congratulated herself for coming up with such a brilliant plan. She threw some cash on the counter for the shake, grabbed her things, and jumped down the stool from excitement.  
  
Mamoru watched in keen interest from across the counter, as Usagi's face flit from one expression to the other. He wondered what was going on in that crazy head of hers. Does he really want to know? Would anyone want to know? 'Nah, too scary.' Then as fast as a speeding bullet, Usagi gathered her things and left.  
  
Motoki leaned against the counter in front of Mamoru. "Do you know what's wrong with Usagi?" he asked, concerned about her behavior. "She's been acting kinda weird."  
  
Mamoru raised a brow. "Since when isn't she weird?"  
  
Motoki rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Mamoru."  
  
"So am I," he replied and calmly took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Motoki ignored Mamoru's statement. "She seems to be avoiding something. Whatever it is, it's getting to her."  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "So, what do you want me to do?" He looked at his friend pointedly. "If you haven't noticed, Odango Atama and I aren't the best of pals. We're as close as a mongoose and a cobra could ever get."  
  
Getting side-tracked for a moment, Motoki gave Mamoru a wicked grin.  
  
Mamoru, who unfortunately caught the expression that crossed his best friend's face, was indeed scared. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" he stuttered.  
  
Never the one to pass up the opportunity to tease his friend, he gave in. "A mongoose and a cobra, hmmm? I suppose Usagi's the mongoose and you're the cobra correct?"  
  
Mamoru had no idea where this was heading, nodded his head wearily.  
  
"I bet you just love that analogy. I've always considered that you bug Usagi only to get a reaction from her, but what you really want is to make her angry enough to pounce on the enemy," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Mamoru's jaw practically hit the counter's surface. What did he just say?! Was Motoki joking? Why would he think that he'd want the Odango Atama to jump him?!?!? Well, now that he thought of it, it did have a certain appeal to him. Usagi jumping onto him, forcing him to fall on his back while she straddled. 'Wait just a minute!!! What did I think of having the Odango doing to me???' He gulped. This was not good. He could feel himself start to panic.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Motoki!!! That is the silliest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" His yell caused the whole arcade to frozen silence. He didn't give Motoki the chance to answer; he got up and walked out of the arcade in a huff.  
  
Motoki surveyed the room, fully aware that he had an audience that witnessed the scene. He grinned at them; he imagined dollar signs prancing around his head. "So. who bets that my buddy wants to get jumped?"  
  
A herd of people rushed towards him. All of them had money in their fists raised in the air. There were exclamations of: "Twenty says he's got it bad!" "Fifty says that he won't wait for her to jump him but he'll jump her!" And so on.  
  
Motoki rubbed his hands together. Oh, yeah. This was definitely getting good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was skipping happily towards her house. Feeling that she had nothing to worry about, now that she had all of her problems solved. Yep, no more dreams of Mamoru, or thoughts of his lips on her, and NO more BLUSHING.  
  
She opened the gate to her house, skipped up to the front door and slipped inside. "Mom where are you?" she bellowed.  
  
"In here Usagi!" Ikuko informed her daughter. Usagi took off her shoes and went to the kitchen where her mother was baking chocolate chip cookies. 'Mmmmm.' Usagi almost drooled in anticipation but shook herself out of it. 'First things first,' she thought trying to concentrate on the reason why she has come to her mother.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
After placing another set of cookies in the bottom oven, Ikuko turned her full attention to her. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. "Mom I was wondering if..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the Tsukino's home, the atmosphere was peaceful and lovely. The birds were chirping while they soared through the air, squirrels ran up the trees carrying acorns in their mouths. But all of Mother Nature's creatures froze with fear when they heard a roar coming from the Tsukino home, making the house and the ground shake from the force of it.  
  
"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT???????????!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, Mom?" Usagi asked hesitantly. She was afraid that if she said anymore her mother would yell like she had a second ago.  
  
Ikuko stared at her daughter in absolute shock. Her mouth opened and closed and opened again like a gaping fish, but no sound would come out. Her eyes were clear for a moment then glazed over and soon afterward rolled to the back of her head, promptly fainting on the ground.  
  
"That went well," Usagi muttered sarcastically. She sat on the floor Indian style and waited for her mother to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please, tell me what you think of it. Criticism is welcomed but no flames. I repeat: No Flames!!!!!!! Thank you. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But Mamo-chan is mine! _Mine_ you hear! ::Squeezes Mamo-chan:: 'Miss I'm going to have to ask you to let this man go.' Nooooooo! I own him! He's rightfully mine!!! ::Cackles maniacally while Mamo-chan turns blue from lack of oxygen:: 'Ok, I didn't want to do this but obviously you want to do it the hard way.' *Signals the other men in police uniforms* 'One, two, NOW!!!' *They jump on top of her* Aaaaarrrrrgggggggh! What are you doing?! Let go!!! HEY! Where's Mamo-chan? ::The raven-haired man crawled out of the pile of bodies and fainted on the ground:: MAMO-CHAN??? 'Lock her boys!!!' NOOO! I'll come back for you honey buns!!! ::Sobs::   
  
' ' --- Indicates thoughts.  
  
_ _ --- For emphasis.  
  
Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!!! It makes me feel good knowing that you're all enjoying this fic as much I am writing it!  
  
^_~ Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway to his apartment, Mamoru still hadn't gotten over what Motoki had said. He was still angry and. . . very much confused which only added more fuel to his anger. 'What's there to be confused about?' Mamoru thought irritated. 'I hate Odango and she hates me. End of story!'  
  
Mamoru was oblivious of the frightened stares he was getting, as he stomped on the sidewalk with his fists clenching and unclenching like he was getting ready to strike at random and choke someone to death.  
  
He made quite a site.  
  
Only, the citizens of Tokyo didn't think it was amusing. I mean come on! Their lives were at stake here! Mothers fell to the floor, covering their children for protection. Businessmen who could never get off their cell phones, even if the world was being attacked by space monkeys, dropped their phones and ran like the devil was after them with a pitchfork when they saw the crazed look on the man's face. And even the meanest of alley cats sprinted away, seeking refuge in trashcans, quivering.  
  
Yet not everyone was the least bit scared.  
  
Two small forms that were witnessing the commotion below were hiding up in a tree. The only things that could be seen from a fair distance were their teeth glinting off from the sun.  
  
Anyone would think it was only their imagination and that they've watched Alice in Wonderland as a kid--- one too many times.  
  
Nope. It's definitely not the Cheshire cat toying with people's minds. But two, different beings entirely.  
  
One of the miniature forms had short silver hair, looking smooth and soft to the touch. He had dark charcoal eyes, his face was relaxed with no signs of wrinkles, that clearly stated that he's not the type to ever get angry but was very easy going. Though, if anyone knew him as his companion did, they would see that sometimes he had a tendency to act out of character. His grin was lazy, making him appear as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber. He wore a gray billowing shirt with black tights, a gray belt encircled his waist, and black comfortable slippers that resembled a lot like ballet shoes.  
  
The other, was the exact opposite of her counterpart, she had hair of gold that rippled like waves and shimmered in a glorious fashion, reaching down to her hips. Her eyes were the darkest hue of blue, looking exactly like the ocean from which she had surfaced, standing upon foam, from the first day she was created and brought to the world. Her smile was bright and cheery, but there was no mistaking the fact that it was also mischievous and sly as a fox. She adorned a light pink dress with gold sandals that had woven straps extending to her ankles.  
  
Without turning to look at her companion, she said, "Our plan is coming along smoothly."  
  
He nodded and leaned against a tree branch. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Are you serious?" she exclaimed, incredulous she spun on her heel to face him with her hands on her hips. "Those two are as stubborn as a bull! It could take eons getting those two together!"  
  
A silver brow slowly made its way up. "Your idea, not mine."  
  
She glared at him through heated eyes.  
  
Eyes that could make men and women alike feel like they were drowning in a pool of lava.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders. 'Big deal.'  
  
Crossing his arms and ankles, he continued on, "You're the one who came to me complaining that you were bored to death. While I was having the most _wonderful_ dream---mind you---and that you've found the most interesting pair, stating that it was to be "the best matchmaking scheme to ever come about in history"."  
  
In mid-pause, he gave her a sweet smile not meant to be sweet. "Not that it would ever make it to history books, since, you are considered to the majority of the people "a myth"."  
  
Gritting her teeth, she replied, "That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Sweets."  
  
"Morpheus," she said warningly, "stop calling me that!"  
  
"Sure thing." His eyes twinkled merrily. "Sweets."  
  
"The name's Aphrodite! You half-wit!!!"  
  
Morpheus looked at her, astonished. "What do you take me for? Of course I know your name!"  
  
Aphrodite's shoulders slumped in relief.  
  
"It's Sweets."  
  
She threw her hands up in the air. "That's it! I give up!"  
  
He blinked innocently at her. "Was it something I said?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Tsukino's home. . .  
  
Usagi tried every method possible to get her mother to wake up. From tickling her with a feather duster to smelling salts--- so far none of those techniques were working.  
  
'But isn't smelling salts suppose to help a person wake up?' Usagi inquired curiously to herself. 'You take a small amount of salt you get from the supermarket and then just wave it under their nose. And presto! They wake up!'' She paused and glanced down at her mother from where she sat on the floor. 'Right?'  
  
Usagi tried to suppress a yawn, but was too tired to stop it. She peered down at her pink watch that had a white bunny that ticked at every second of the hour.  
  
3:04 p.m. it stated.  
  
Was it only two hours ago that she had told her mother the news? Jeez, it seemed like forever! She knew from the moment she had spoken that her mother was going to have a hard time digesting her announcement. But screaming and instantaneously fainting on the floor?  
  
That was something Usagi wasn't expecting.  
  
A load groan resounded throughout the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" Usagi said, feeling concern and relief course through her, when she saw her mother's eyes fluttered open. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I, I think so," Ikuko replied, a little unsteadily. She began to push herself in an upright position, with her hands pressed against the floor but suddenly started to sway.  
  
Usagi, seeing this, immediately went to her aid and helped her to stay sitting up by putting her hands upon her shoulders to steady her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, as she patted her daughter's hand on her right shoulder. She looked around and blinked in surprise. "Usagi? What am I doing on the floor?"  
  
"Uhhhh." Usagi didn't know what to say. She didn't think she could stand telling her mother what she had said ever again, knowing how well it turned out the first time.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Usagi jumped, a little startled by her mother's outburst.  
  
"Now I remember!" She began to laugh.  
  
"Uh, Mom?" Usagi asked warily. 'Maybe she hit her head harder than I thought.'  
  
Still laughing, she said, "I shouldn't have taken you so seriously! You were only joking. I see that now!"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. "Ummm."  
  
"I mean? Needing to see a psychiatrist?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and finally turned to her daughter. "Now I know you're a little nutty. . ."  
  
A bigger sweat drop appeared on the side of Usagi's disbelieving expression. 'Nutty? My OWN mother thinks I'M NUTTY!!!"  
  
". . . But you're fine," Ikuko assured her daughter, "you don't need a psychiatrist." Witnessing the serious expression on her face, her confident assumption about her daughter's sanity faltered. "Right?"  
  
'If you think fantasizing about Mamoru-baka is sane--- then you have got to be kidding me!' Usagi answered silently but replied firmly, "Yep. I need help. Serious help."  
  
Ikuko's eyes widened to dramatic proportions. "You, you can't mean that!" She shook her head. "No. I won't believe it."  
  
Usagi bit her lip. If she couldn't convince her mother now, she would never be able to convince her. And if that happens, she doesn't know what she'll do.  
  
Her imagination then took over. She could see herself latching onto Mamoru's arm, with big hearts in her eyes and fluttering her eyelashes at him--- a pathetic attempt to get him in her clutches. Or wait for him, by hiding behind a corner and pretend to bump into him only to end up tripping and landing full face on the floor with the baka's big foot stepping on her head--- which is what happened to Rei in the past.  
  
'So sad, so sad.' Usagi shook her head.  
  
But then she could do something worse than that. Her eyes widened, lost in her own world, forgetting that her mother was still waiting for an answer and watching her nervously.  
  
What if this fantasizing about Mamoru's lips and kisses could turn into something more? What if this hunger she has now would grow? Kami-sama! She could be overcome with lust!  
  
Usagi put her hands to her cheeks, shaking her head side to side, all the while moaning in despair, murmuring, "No, no, no."  
  
Ikuko was now very worried about her daughter's state of mind. Calmly, she said, "Usagi? Dear, are you alright?"  
  
Usagi didn't answer.  
  
She could see herself throwing herself at him at the Crown Arcade. Not caring if anyone was watching. Taking off that ugly green jacket he wears day in and day out. Heck, he probably sleeps in the damn thing! Tearing his black shirt into shreds with great enthusiasm, while he lays there on the floor in total shock and fear by her animal hunger.  
  
"Nooooo," she moaned.  
  
Ikuko waves a hand over Usagi's face.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She then snaps her fingers in front of her eyes.  
  
She didn't eve blink an eye.  
  
"Oh, no!" Ikuko exclaimed. "My poor baby! My poor, poor baby!" She put her arms around her to give her a hug but Usagi screamed, still in her imaginative mind, thinking that Mamoru was going to choke her for taking advantage of him.  
  
Ikuko yelped in shock and shook her daughter by the shoulders. "Usagi! Usagi snap out of it!" she commanded.  
  
Usagi blinked rapidly and looked into her mother's fearful eyes. Fearful? 'I guess I was out longer than I thought.' And she still didn't know what she was going to say to convince her mother of going to a psychiatrist.  
  
"Mom, I really, really, _really_ need to see a psychiatrist!"  
  
Ikuko let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Okay."  
  
Usagi gaped at her. 'That was it? No lecture? No 'you don't know what you're getting into' saying? No 'have you eaten too much of Makato's cookies again'? None of that?'  
  
'Not to self: use the word _really_ three times to get what you want in the future.'  
  
"Just don't tell your father," her mother stated seriously.  
  
Usagi cocked her head. "Why?"  
  
Ikuko gazed at her, now certain that her daughter has gone completely off her rocker. "Because I don't want him going comatose. If he ever hears about this, I'm sure his mind wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
Usagi's brow furrowed, more confused than before. "What's comatose?"  
  
Ikuko fell on her back. Her arms struck out as if she was trying to reach for the ceiling. "How much can a person take?!"  
  
"I think this is my cue to leave," Usagi muttered dryly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside an apartment complex, two figures were huddled together conspiratorially by a mailbox, hidden underneath it from full view of any spectators.  
  
"So you want me to do it the same way like last time?"  
  
The blonde beside him, replied, "Of course not. He's a man after all."  
  
The other grinned slyly. "Right. And we all know how their minds work."  
  
She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Yes, yes. So be gone and get that part over with."  
  
He bowed down with a flourish. "Yes your highness." He grabbed her hand and proceeded to make silly, over exaggerated noises on her hand.  
  
"Morpheus! Cut it out!" she admonished, not pleased that he was pecking her hand as if he were a chicken.  
  
He lifted his head away, not seeming the least bit sheepish. "Oh, that's right I forgot." His thumb moved back and forth across her hand.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
Aphrodite quieted, mesmerized by his ministrations.  
  
"Women," he stated as a matter-of-fact, his tone making her body tingle with anticipation of what he was going to say that would get her heart racing. "Are the most. . ."  
  
'Yes,' thought Aphrodite, her eyes urging him to go on.  
  
". . . insufferable creatures when it comes to making them satisfied. . ."  
  
Oh yeah. That statement _really_ got her heart racing.  
  
He continued on slowly, very much aware of the danger zone he has entered, ". . . and you're the queen of them all," he ended and quickly jerked his hand away before she could crush it.  
  
Her eyes blazed like a hot blue flame. 'He's dead meat!' she thought furiously.  
  
Morpheus smiled lazily and gave a little wave, which included his finger wiggling. "Toodles!" he said in high-pitched voice to aggravate her more.  
  
It worked.  
  
As she lunged herself at him, ready to hurt him _soooooooo_ badly that after a few minutes of torture, he'll revert back to a three-year-old, crying for his mommy and sucking on his thumb.  
  
Before Aphrodite could get him in her merciless grasp--- he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Her whole body smacked against hard cement, forcing her to kiss the ground from where that chauvinistic pig was standing moments ago.  
  
She hastily moved away from that spot. Leaning against the leg of the mailbox, her mind was not on the task at hand, which was to get Usagi and Mamoru together; instead, she was thinking up ways to get back at one sorry little bastard.  
  
Aphrodite grinned evilly, a dangerous gleam shinning through her eyes. 'Let the games begin.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was on his balcony, leaning against the railing. The sun was bright, but not too bright to hurt anyone's eyes if they dared to look upon it. Soft reds and oranges blanketed the sun, as it was preparing for its nap until the next day when it would have to rise once again to start off a brand new day. As it slowly began to descend over the horizon, the sky meanwhile, was ever changing. Pink, orange, blue, and violet swirled with one another like cotton candy being churned, meshing all the colors as one till the sky was nothing but a dark, midnight blue that soon, after its arrival, would its darkness beckon the stars to join it.  
  
Yet, as lovely as the scene before him may have seemed, Mamoru took no notice of it. His mind was too preoccupied; his thoughts were so jumbled that he had a hard time sorting them all out in order.  
  
Order. Control. Detached. Those were the things he has come to rely on, to survive in this cold, uncaring world that he has come to know so well.  
  
When he was younger, staying at the orphanage was never easy. Actually, it was never easy for any kid who was an orphan, having no one to look up to, forced to grow up without the love of a parent. As good as the caretakers may be, it's not the same as growing up with a family.   
  
Disbelief and sadness creeps into the child's once innocent young eyes--- once they discover this horrible truth. How? How could this have happened to them? Was there something wrong with them when they were born, that made their parents want to give them up? Did they hate them so much that they couldn't stand to look at them? Not even bear the thought of holding them? What was it?  
  
The not knowing of the truth could gnaw the child's sweet soul; each chip that ebbs away hardens their mind and soul, making the person hard and cold thinking that maybe they weren't worthy of their parents love. They clear from any path that had anything to do with human contact, wanting to prevent their hearts from ever feeling pain again.  
  
Others miraculously pull though it. Believing that the world isn't out to get them--- that everything happens for a reason. And that they will find a purpose to live and breath and be happy again. With those positive thoughts, they would find happy lives.  
  
Mamoru envied them. It showed that they were strong-willed and never gave up no matter how hopeless it may have seemed at the time. Where he on the other hand, chose the life of solitude, hoping that living a life without getting too close to anyone could spare him from getting hurt ever again.  
  
The kids back at the orphanage would have looked at him in disgust if they could hear his thoughts right now. Their faces clearly would have said, "What are you complaining about? At least you had parents that wanted you."  
  
It was true. He was being selfish. But he couldn't help it. It's not like he could remember his parents. He had gotten amnesia from the result of a car crash that had ran over a cliff, which, at the time had tried to avoid a car that was on the wrong side of the road. When the car had impacted against the ground, his parents were killed instantly--- all except him of course.  
  
He doesn't remember what they were like. He doesn't remember what their voice sounds like. Nor does he remember what it was like to be loved, to feel cared for. He doesn't remember anything!  
  
He banged his fist against the railing out of frustration. He has this great need to talk to someone, to have someone listen to him and hug him just so that he'd know that someone does care. He had Motoki who would automatically give out a helping hand. Mamoru's face scrunched up. There was no way he'd hug Motoki. 'Ugh, that would be so wrong,' he thought, shuddering. A certain blond with odangos came to mind, but he shook the image away.  
  
Usagi was the sole reason why he was brooding in the first place. The one person, who has gotten him to open up, making him realize in the process how truly alone he was. Since the first time he laid his eyes on her, he knew. Somehow he knew that she would be the one to break down his protective shield, and she would easily mend the broken pieces of his heart.  
  
Mamoru didn't know how he knew this, he barely knew the girl after all. So, rather than accepting her apology when she accidentally hit him with a wad of paper on his head, he deliberately opened it to enrage her, something that could have been private. Seeing the horrible grade on her test, he threw mocking words at her, questioning her intelligence. He did his job right. He had pissed her off and drove her away from him.  
  
Once the Odango was out of his line of vision, he had felt alone. But he dismissed the feeling, concluding that it was lack of sleep and that he had been studying too hard for his exams.  
  
But what he didn't know was that meeting would be the beginning of it all. He began to gradually bump into her more and more. Insult her continually, hoping to keep their distance so she would hate him so much that she couldn't stand to be near him. Yet, she stood her ground, throwing insults right back at him.  
  
Day after day they'd go through the same routine. Bump into each other. Argue. Bump into each other. Argue.  
  
You get the picture.  
  
Mamoru became adjusted to this routine they had grown accustomed to. He unconsciously found himself looking forward to it: seeing her face, her exuberant personality; it was like a drug. The need to see her, talk to her was starting to become an addiction. He was getting sucked into her light, and when he finally knew what was happening--- it was already too late.  
  
He had fallen. Fallen harder than he ever deemed possible.  
  
"I, Mamoru Chiba am in love with Usagi Tsukino," he said, testing it out and liking the sound of it.  
  
And he hasn't known it until now.  
  
He should be rejoicing in his newfound knowledge, instead, sadness crept into his heart. Why would Usagi want to have anything to do with him? Let alone love him? She thinks he's a cold-hearted baka. That was what he wanted her to think in the first place. And that was what he got. He has gotten her to despise him.  
  
He felt his heart breaking all over again. The last time he had felt this way was when he was six. Waking up in a hospital bed all alone, not remembering who he was or where he was from, and have a doctor break the news to him that his parents died in a car crash.  
  
Mamoru turned his back on the darkened sky, padded back into his apartment bare-footed, crawled into an empty and cold bed and fell asleep with a heavy heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morpheus appeared in Mamoru's apartment in a millisecond. He waved his hand over the gray smoke, as it slowly subsided, his face became visible. And anyone could tell that he was annoyed by it.  
  
He wish smoke didn't have to appear every time he transported himself to a different location. If he could have it any other way, it would be something like unscented bubbles or feathers. It was better than having smoke making his eyes water or worry about accidentally setting off a fire alarm (don't ask), and have the smell embedded into his clothes.  
  
Sighing, he ventured towards the bed. The occupant was taking slow, deep breaths that obviously signified he was very much asleep.  
  
Looking up at the height of the bed, Morpheus shook his head, there was no way he was going to waste time struggling on top of it. With a snap of his fingers, his body sprouted up like a beanstalk, and kept on growing and growing until he reached his full potential height.  
  
When any of the higher beings decide to go down to Earth on business, they prefer to be of small stature so they can go undetected without any mortal being aware of their presence. It just makes things easier and got things done faster.  
  
On Morpheus's waist, he had a black velvet pouch hanging off his belt. A pouch that he carries everywhere he goes. For the contents in the tiny bag was magic dust. If it ever got into the wrong hands, well, they pretty much had the power to mess with the person's mind--- which could lead to disastrous results.  
  
The procedure to get into the person's mind while they were sleeping was a tricky process. Even though Morpheus has no trouble, since he's had a vast amount of practice for many centuries, it took a great deal of concentration. And if his concentration were to ever be broken, then the person's mind would disrupt.  
  
He wasn't sure what would happen but he wasn't willing to find out.  
  
Yanking the pouch's cord off his belt, he unfastened it and took a small amount of the glittering dust that was a multitude of colors and smeared it across Mamoru's forehead and on both sides of his head with his thumb. Once he was done, Mamoru's head was still ensconced between his hands.  
  
Clearing his mind of any thoughts, Morpheus closed his eyes. He muttered three words: "Let me in." He had to chant the sentence three times in a soothing rhythm. In his mind's eye, he saw the portal to Mamoru's dream. The closer he got, the more he saw the contents of the dream. It was of a girl, hair done up in buns, one on each side of her head.  
  
Morpheus recognized her. It was that girl named Usagi. Then he turned to see Mamoru calling out to her.  
  
His voice, soft, said, "What do I have to do to get you to love me?"  
  
Her blue eyes twinkled. "Why. . ."  
  
But that was as far as Morpheus had gotten. And all too soon he was ripped from his concentration; his mind was instantly brought back from the trance he was in.  
  
His eyes went wide with panic and nervously looked down at the sleeping Mamoru. His closed lids looked ready to lift at any given moment.  
  
This never happened before! He raked a hand through his hair in frustration and said the words that needed to be said out loud: "What the hell happened?!"  
  
CRASH!!! "OWW! Stupid TOE TRIPPING SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And that was all the answer Morpheus needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ Just to let you guys know. The information that I got on our Greek god and goddess is from a site called pantheon.org. It's a great place to go if you want a description on any god/goddess, creature, etc. that has played a part in Greek mythology.  
  
If you don't feel like looking up Morpheus to get a better understanding of him, I'll give you the description exactly as the site has given. Yes folks, aren't I wonderful? Lol.  
  
Morpheus--- The Greek god of dreams. He lies on an ebony bed in a dim-lit cave, surrounded by poppy. He appears to humans in their dreams in the shape of a man (remember Usagi's dream in the beginning of the story? Now who do you think that was? *wink* lol). He is responsible for shaping dreams, or giving shape to the beings, which inhabit dreams. Morpheus, known from Ovid's Metamorphoses, plays no part in Greek mythology. His name means "he who forms, or molds" (from the Greek morphe), and is mentioned as the son of Hypnos, the god of sleep.  
  
As for how he proceeds to go about entering peoples' dreams, I wouldn't know--- so I made it up. And Aphrodite and Morpheus's transportation technique. . . I used that from how the generals in the anime did it.  
  
So, our lesson is finished for the day class! For homework you must read the next chapter of my story!!! Lol, j/k! See ya! ^_~ Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own Mamo-cha. . . *The judge raises a brow, daring her to go on* Umm ::giggles nervously:: Did I say that? No, I meant I don't own Mamo-chan. Yes that's right. I was confused before ::smiles innocently:: I also don't own Aphrodite and Morpheus. *Judge clears his throat* ::Scowls:: And I don't own Motoki!!! Jeez, is there anything else I don't own??? *Judge nods* Ugh. This is going to take awhile ::Grimaces:: This procedure sucks.  
  
Once again, thank you all for the reviews!!! ^_^ You guys ROCK!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: HUH?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 Minutes Earlier . . .  
  
Looking inside the contents of her bag, Aphrodite smirked in satisfaction. Everything that she needed to extract her revenge on Morpheus was there.  
  
As she disappeared in a shimmer of pink hearts, she thought, 'Watch out you little prick, cause here I come!'  
  
Moments later she appeared in the dark, quiet apartment of the slumbering Mamoru Chiba. She waved away the hearts making them pop soundlessly as she did so, then snapped her fingers to grow to her exact height. Next, she tiptoed across the floor heading towards a door that could only be Mamoru's bedroom.  
  
Grinning, she said mentally, 'This is going to be all too simple!'  
  
Turning the knob, she slowly opened the door, and poked her head inside. She immediately caught sight of Morpheus in his normal height, bending over the sleeping figure and chanting his 'let me in' mantra.  
  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. 'Really! Could he possibly get any lamer?'  
  
When she heard Morpheus quiet down, she then invited herself into the bedroom. Clutching the bag in her hand, she felt excitement and anticipation run through her veins. Aphrodite couldn't wait to see her vengeance comes into play and the sad thing was. . . he wouldn't know it until she decides to tell him what she's done!  
  
Snickering softly, Aphrodite began to approach her unsuspecting victim. She was so eager to start that she didn't notice an object that was cast aside on the floor by its master earlier on, who was too caught up in his own conflicting thoughts at the time to put said object in its proper place.  
  
Aphrodite was caught by surprise when her foot knocked into something, resulting her to lose her balance. She didn't have anything to hold onto, to stop the fall from happening, but even if she did, she would still be too shocked to do anything else but go down like a tree chopped from its roots.  
  
TIIIMMMMMMMBBBEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
Hitting the floor for the second time that day, she groaned in frustration, but it was cut short when she heard a sharp gasp. She raised her head up from the floor to see Morpheus out of his trance.  
  
'Not good!' she thought panicking. She tried to stand up, though it was no use, making her fall back against the floor with another thump. Curious to see what had gotten her into trouble, she glanced at her feet.  
  
Aphrodite squinted, not believing what she was seeing. 'Shoes?' she blinked, baffled. 'Shoes?!"  
  
She growled low in her throat. 'Some measly shoes will not defeat me! I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, for crying out loud!' With that in mind, she tried to stand up once more. She was almost standing in an upright position and nearly crowed in delight when her foot got caught in the sole of the shoe making her tumble against the floor louder than before.  
  
CRASH!!! "OWW! Stupid TOE TRIPPING SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
How humiliating! Oh, she hoped none of the gods or goddesses were watching her. She'd be ridiculed for the rest of her immortal life! Aphrodite could see them all now: whispering behind her back, laughing and pointing at her, overall labeling her to be the 'Queen of Shoe Tripping'.  
  
No! Anything but that!!!  
  
A throat was cleared.  
  
And it wasn't her that was the cause of it. . .  
  
Oh, bird doo-doo. She was in for it now!!!  
  
Aphrodite slowly lifted her head to face Morpheus's unblinking stare.  
  
"We have to go. Now." He said. No emotion betrayed his voice, but his charcoal gaze seemed cold. Just looking at them made her insides turn to ice.  
  
Before Aphrodite could do or say anything, Morpheus hauled her up with such force she was sure she was going to tumble back down on the cursed floor all over again.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"OWW!" She winced. "Morpheus! Must you squeeze my arm so hard? That hurts!!!"  
  
Staring straight ahead, pulling her in the direction of the balcony, he replied frostily, "You mean _this_?"  
  
His grip on her arm became tighter.  
  
Aphrodite sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes were wide from pain and shock; her mouth hung open--- emitting nothing.  
  
Finally standing on the balcony, Morpheus immediately released her arm.  
  
Five minutes had passed as they both stood facing each other. The pain on Aphrodite's arm began to slowly ebb away, though not entirely since it now left a throbbing ache in its wake.  
  
'That's going to leave a mark,' she thought, grimacing. The shock of what had occurred was no longer present; however, the shock was replaced with something else. . .  
  
"You baka!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"How could you???"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"You marred my perfect skin!!!!!"  
  
KICK!  
  
"You ARE _sooooooooooooo_ FIRED!"  
  
Not affected by her measly attempts of torture, Morpheus spoke as if nothing had occurred. "Do you realize what you have done?"  
  
She tilted her head to one side, pretending to think. "Besides firing your sorry puny butt? Mmmmm. . . . . . Nope!"  
  
Still there wasn't any emotion present on his face, but anyone could hear his teeth scraping against each other.  
  
Aphrodite cringed. 'Jeez! It's worse than someone trailing his or her nails against a blackboard; it sounds like he's got a chainsaw stacked in there!!!'  
  
"You have just ruined the man's mind for Zeus's sake!!!"  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Oh, _real_ intelligent Aphro!" Morpheus drawled sarcastically.  
  
Her eyes flared. Aphro? APHRO??? And she thought having him call her Sweets was annoying? "Argh! Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled. "And what do you _mean_ I've ruined his _mind_???"  
  
Before Morpheus could elaborate, the doors to the balcony opened, revealing a disheveled Mamoru.  
  
"Uh oh," whispered Aphrodite, "we're in for it now."  
  
Mamoru stared at them in scrutiny. It made Aphrodite nervous, she hated the silence that permeated the air and wished for it to stop. There was only one thing she could do. . . "Umm, hi! Nice night for a walk isn't it?" She winced. She could have smacked herself in the face at her pitiful attempt to break the silence.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, a goofy grin appeared on Mamoru's face.  
  
'Huh.' She smirked. 'I always knew I was too beautiful for my own good.'  
  
"USAKO! My love you're here!!!! Now I can prove to you how much I love you!"  
  
She gaped in disbelief. 'Ack! On second thought. . .'  
  
Mamoru enveloped her in his arms for a bone-crushing hug, almost making her eyes pop out of her sockets.  
  
The Goddess of Love's ivory skin turned to a lovely shade of blue. "Can't. . . *gasp* . . . breath. . . *gasp* . . . A little. . . *gasp* . . . help here!"  
  
Morpheus just shook his head sighing, a big sweat drop appearing. "Tokyo. . . we have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Tsukino residence. . .  
  
Usagi was having one of her favorite dreams. She was standing in front of a wall that was covered with a variety of lollipops.  
  
"99 flavors of lollies on the wall, 99 flavors of lollies," Usagi sang, while reaching toward one of the candy. "Take one down, lick it till it's gone. . . 98 flavors of lollies on the wall."  
  
Holding a pink lollipop, she closed her eyes in bliss. 'Ahhh, now why can't life be like this?' Her lips parted; ready to welcome that small piece of Heaven. . .  
  
"Aaarrrgggggh! In coooommmmiiiinnggg!!!!"  
  
Tongue paused in mid-air Usagi muttered an incoherent sentence. "Whug wah tha?"  
  
"Is that even a well known language? Never mind. I always knew you were from another planet Odango Atama."  
  
"Did it just say. . . ?  
  
She opened her eyes, not to see just a big, round pink lollipop, but to see Mamoru-baka's face on it as well.  
  
Startled, she shrieked and dropped Mamoru the Lollipop on the floor. Being thrown so carelessly, a crack appeared on the pink shiny surface. Mamoru frowned in irritation. "Now, look what you did! Must you be so clumsy? But then again, I shouldn't have expected any advanced improvements coming from _you_ Odango Atama."  
  
She glared down at him. "Baka! What do you think you're doing in my dream?"  
  
He smirked. "You're going mad remember?"  
  
Usagi glared harder. If looks could kill. . . Mamoru the Lollipop would have been melted by now. "I'm seeking professional help starting Monday. Soon I'll be free from the cuckoo's nest in no time."  
  
He laughed mockingly. "Since when have you not been cuckoo? Face it, Odango Atama, you're just one big nut case!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Losing her temper, Usagi ran and jumped on top of Mamoru the Lollipop. With every jump, she yelled, "AM NOT. AM NOT. AM NOT!" When she stopped, she felt much better letting her anger out on him. It was very therapeutic. 'That's such an Ami thing to say,' she thought, making a face. Glancing down at the floor, she saw the destruction she caused: Mamoru was shattered into tiny little pieces.  
  
A broad smile made its way on her face. 'He's gone.'  
  
'Now where was I? Oh yeah. I've got 98 more lollies to go.'  
  
Walking up to the wall once more, she was about to open her mouth and sing when. . .  
  
"Hellllllo Odango Atama," said all 98 Mamoru the Lollipops at once, "you didn't think you've gotten rid of me that easily have you?"  
  
She went utterly still. She didn't even have the strength to move a mere muscle.  
  
"You've got one sick, twisted mind you know that?" They grimaced. "I mean who knew that you wanted to do devilish things with that tongue of yours--- to me? Ugh."  
  
"NOOOOO!" She screamed. "I'm not listening to this!"  
  
They smirked. "You want me Usagi!"  
  
"I want to wake up now!!!"  
  
"And that includes tasting---"  
  
"Help? Anyone?!?!?"  
  
". . . groping . . ."  
  
"This isn't FUNNY!"  
  
". . . delving into the unknown--- if you get my drift . . ."  
  
She gasped and clamped her hands over her ears. "Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
She woke up and instantly sat up in her bed breathing heavily.  
  
"It was only a dream," she muttered over and over again.  
  
"Usagi? Are you alright?"  
  
Usagi smiled in relief. She was glad to have Luna with her. Even though most of the time her cat can be a royal pain in the butt. "I'm fine Luna, it was---" By this time she turned her head, seeking the comfort on her guardian's concerned face.  
  
"A dream, Odango Atama?" purred Mamoru. This time he wasn't on the face of a lollipop but now he took over the face of her cat as well.  
  
Usagi did what anyone in her position would do.  
  
She screamed.  
  
***Back in the real world***  
  
Luna gazed down at her charge, who was tossing and turning in her sleep-- - apparently she was having a nightmare. Luna's brow creased in worry and concern. What was wrong with the girl? Granted, she has always been known to be strange, yet recently she was acting stranger than usual. Now that she thought about it, even her mother has been casting worried glances at her daughter all day. What could possibly be the matter?  
  
Luna was caught off guard when Usagi, who had suddenly woken up from screaming, threw her off the bed.  
  
"MEEEEEOOOOOOW!" THWACK! Luna slid down from Usagi's door, tail twitching as she reached the floor.  
  
Beyond Usagi's room, doors could be heard opening and closing, then Usagi's door was thrown open with a bang, revealing three exhausted individuals.  
  
SQUISH!!! "MEOW OW OW!"  
  
Kenji's head swiveled in all directions. "Honey? What was that???!!!"  
  
Ikuko yawned; too muddled from drowsiness to find out where the odd sound came from. "I don't know Dear. Usagi are you alright? What happened? We heard screaming." Even though she was still half-asleep, concern seeped through her voice.  
  
Still panting, Usagi's head made its way toward them. Her eyes squinted; she slowly got out of bed. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
That sobered up her family quick.  
  
Shingo crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew this day would come. Whatever was left in that head called a brain finally called it quits." He smirked, feeling smug. "How many times have you bashed your head again?"  
  
Shingo's smirk wavered when his sister gave him her undivided attention. And it was not the type of attention he craved right now. Her light blue eyes looked crazed and downright scary. He gulped and broke out in a sweat.  
  
Usagi began to make her way towards him.  
  
"Not th-that is a ba-bad th-thing," he stammered, backing away with his hands up.  
  
She got closer.  
  
Swallowing audibly, Shingo looked both ways, since he somehow ended up being between his parents, was hoping that they would come to his defense.  
  
They didn't even make a peep (AN: PEEP! ::author's eyes widen:: Whoops! Uh, I mean ::clears throat and starts to look around:: Who said that???); they were too busy staring at their daughter, both wondering if she was the same innocent, sweet, and carefree girl they all knew.  
  
Losing his nerve, Shingo made a run for it.  
  
"HA! I knew it!" Usagi crowed in triumph. "You won't fool me this time Chiba!" And she chased right after him.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko watched them go.  
  
"Honey. . . what just happened?" Kenji asked warily.  
  
They both looked at each other. Simultaneously, their eyes widened as what had just occurred began to sink in. "We better go after them!" They shouted at once. Then they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile. . . something black and furry was desperately trying to make an attempt to move toward Usagi's desk. There a pink communicator lay on top of it.  
  
"Must. . ."  
  
A paw was thrown forward.  
  
". . . get . . ."  
  
Claws sprung out.  
  
". . . the . . ."  
  
Pull.  
  
Took a breather, then started the process all over again.  
  
". . . Senshi . . ."  
  
The other paw was thrown forward.  
  
Claws sprung out.  
  
Pull.  
  
Luna stops. She looks at the distance she's covered and growls in frustration.  
  
Pathetic! She hadn't even passed the damn door.  
  
"This is going to take awhile," she said, disgust audible in her voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru's apartment. . .  
  
It had taken some time to get Mamoru off of Aphrodite, but it took all of Morpheus's willpower to do so. Mamoru was now struggling to get free. Morpheus's arms were straining to hold onto him--- he didn't know how much longer he could restrain the wild man.  
  
"Aphrodite!" he snapped. "Don't just stand there! Go find something to tie him up with!"  
  
That seemed to have snapped her out of her stupor. "Did you just call me by my real name?" she asked, amazed.  
  
Morpheus's lips curled. "Is that all you can think about??? You do realize that this man thinks your Usagi and wants more than anything to grope you."  
  
Aphrodite flushed in embarrassment, remembering how his hands wandered over her behind as he hugged her. Gulping, she made eye contact with Mamoru who grinned roguishly and winked at her.  
  
"I'll go find some rope!" she squeaked. She then ran towards Mamoru's bedroom, praying that she would find something of good use to tie him up with, before Mamoru could get loose. He looked more than willing to get back to their original position.  
  
Huffing and puffing from exertion, Morpheus bellowed, "Hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can hold onto him!!!"  
  
Aware of the fact that she was running out of time, made her even more nervous. She desperately rummaged through the closet and chest drawers. There was nothing but the basic necessities.  
  
Panic was bubbling within, ready to consume her.  
  
"Aphrodite?" There was a note of alarm in Morpheus's voice.  
  
"Give me one more minute!!!" She yelled back. She chewed on her nails, a nasty habit, she knew but right now she was entitled to it. There's a man in the next room who wants to. . . to. . . ACK! She didn't want to think about it! 'Keep on moving! There has to be something here!' Aphrodite's eyes lighten up, as an idea struck like a bolt of lightning.  
  
She was sure that he would have some. Heck, she never knew a human being to not own them. She exited out of the bedroom and headed towards Mamoru's desk. Opening a drawer, she spotted what she was looking for. "Ah ha!" She grabbed a few of the items and went back out the balcony.  
  
"I found it!" She said in an excited rush.  
  
Morpheus was relieved. "You found some rope?"  
  
Aphrodite shook her head. "Nope! Even better!" Her fist unfurled, revealing the items she had clutched in her hand.  
  
Morpheus couldn't believe his eyes. "You're joking. . . right?" he asked, unsure if she was being serious or trying to mess with his mind.  
  
With a huge grin on her face, she replied, "No!!! Aren't I a genius???"  
  
Glancing down at her hand, he said, "Err, yeah," He paused, "but. . . rubber bands?"  
  
Starting to feel defensive, she narrowed her eyes and retorted, "You have a problem with that?"  
  
Morpheus cleared his throat. "Oh, no. Rubber bands are just fine," he said, hoping those words would appease her.  
  
It did.  
  
Now that her ego was no longer threatened, she smiled, happy that she came up with something waaaaaay better than Morpheus's suggestion to get some plain, ordinary rope. She stretched her hand out to him, signaling for him to take it.  
  
He sighed. It amazed him how much patience he had. "If you hadn't noticed Sweets, my hands are full. You're going to have to tie him up."  
  
"ME???" Aphrodite couldn't suppress her shock next she pouted. "Aww. . . do I have to?"  
  
Mamoru looked delighted. "My Usako getting a little kinky now?" His grin widened. "Don't worry. I won't bite. . . much."  
  
Aphrodite glared. "For the millionth time. . ." She took a deep breath. "I'M NOT USAKO!!!"  
  
Mamoru smirked, eyes feral. "So you say. . ."  
  
"Hmmph." Not willing to say anything more, she went around Mamoru's back. When Morpheus lifted Mamoru's wrists, she quickly wrapped the rubber bands around them. "Now that we've got that part done and over with, we can sic him on the _real_ Usagi!"  
  
"Sweets, this is serious. We can't just sic him at Usagi as if he were a dog! He's not stable."  
  
Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any other bright ideas?"  
  
Morpheus pondered at the question. He really didn't have a clue on what to do next. He didn't have any experience when it comes to the situation he and Sweets were in now. There had to be a way to get Mamoru back to the way he was before. There just had to be! Mamoru's dream resurfaced again in his mind. He remembered how desperate Mamoru was for Usagi's affection, love, and approval of him. What if Mamoru still thought he was in that dream? It was a possibility.  
  
Morpheus sighed, having made up his mind. He didn't like what he was about to do--- but he had no other choice. They had to try it and hope for the best that it will work.  
  
"Come on," Morpheus said, his grip was still on Mamoru's arm.  
  
Aphrodite stared at him, confused. "Where are we going?"  
  
Face calm and emotionless, he declared, "To give Usagi Tsukino a surprise visit!"  
  
As they disappeared, Aphrodite said, "I knew you'd see it my way!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Halleeeeheeeeeeluuuuuuuuuujaaaaah!!!  
  
Luna's eyes were shining and she wept for joy. She finally made her way to the communicator!  
  
"Praise Selene!" Not able to control herself she bawled her eyes out, huge droplets of tears spraying everywhere. After a moment, she stopped, horrified. "Kami-sama! I'm getting as bad as Usagi!"  
  
After a couple of sniffs, she got her act together before she faced the Senshi. Tired from the long journey she had to endure, she used her nose to push the buttons to contact them. 'I must not show any weakness,' she thought. She was thoroughly humiliated. Not only was she thrown across the room like some stuffed animal but flattened by a door as well! No one can ever know! Especially Artemis. Oh he would have a field day with that one!!!  
  
She was cut off from her musings as four familiar, exhausted faces appeared on the screen. The first to speak was the blue-haired Senshi: "Is there another youma attack?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "No Ami, it's much worse than that. It's Usagi. I need all of you to go find her."  
  
Minako was worried. "Was she kidnapped by the Negaverse?"  
  
Luna sweat dropped. How was she going to explain it to them? She didn't even know what was going on with Usagi either! "Ummm, no," Sternly she commanded, "there's no time to explain! You must find her! Now go!"  
  
"Right!" They said in unison and the screen went blank.  
  
Luna sighed, satisfied that she had accomplished her task and decided that she deserved a well-earned catnap.  
  
As her eyes slowly drifted shut, she wondered if everything would go back to normal once she wakes up. She hoped so. If it didn't, there was no telling what would happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three forms appeared in Usagi's room, right after the black feline fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When Morpheus's smoke dissolved and they got over their fits from coughing, Aphrodite glared at him. "Couldn't you replace the smoke for something else??? It's really annoying."  
  
Eyes still watery, Morpheus quietly replied, "This is my fault? I didn't ask for this!" Before Aphrodite could say anymore and start an argument, he changed the subject. "I guess the girl isn't here."  
  
Aphrodite looked around, seeing the room was empty, save a black cat that can talk. Oh, she knew all about it, since she had spied on Mamoru and Usagi for sometime, before going to Morpheus for help.  
  
"I guess we'll have to come back later," Morpheus commented.  
  
Aphrodite stared at him as if he were nuts. "I don't think so! We're leaving him right here! Let Usagi take over. My plan was to play matchmaker- -- not baby-sit!!! It's up to Usagi to help him now." She crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"Aphrodite. . ." he said drawing out her name in a tone that indicated he was displeased.  
  
"Morpheus. . ." she mimicked.  
  
They unknowingly challenged each other with their eyes in a contest to see who would back down first. Aphrodite was resolute in her decision; there was no way she was backing down!  
  
As predicted, Morpheus backed down, letting Aphrodite be the victor in their little match. 'Funny how she is always the one to get her way. . . no wonder she's such a spoiled brat!'  
  
She smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way," she said, rubbing it in.  
  
He hated it when she said that.  
  
Shaking his head and sighing, he asked, "Where are we going to put him?"  
  
Placing a finger to her chin, she thought deeply for a minute when her face brightened. "Let's tie him up on her bed!" she said wickedly.  
  
Morpheus cocked a brow. "Right. And what if her cat wakes up?" He jerked his head in the feline's direction, also aware that the cat can talk and that she was very protective of her master.  
  
Aphrodite waved her hand airily. "No problem." She snapped her fingers. The black cat was there for a moment, until a pink light carried her away.  
  
Morpheus couldn't help it, a sly smile made its way to his face. "What did you do with her?"  
  
A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Don't worry. I made sure she's at a place to make her feel quite at home," she added, "who knows? I'm sure she'll have a blast getting reacquainted with her surroundings."  
  
Morpheus and Aphrodite then proceeded to tie Mamoru up on the bed. Morpheus took off the rubber bands off of Mamoru's wrists. Luckily, Mamoru was sleeping. It was probably from lack of sleep. Either way, Morpheus didn't particularly care to know why--- just as long it gave them time to tie him up.  
  
Laying him down on Usagi's bed, he asked, "What are we going to tie him up with now? Rubber bands won't work. All he has to do is yank on them a couple of times and then he'll be free."  
  
Aphrodite didn't answer. She lifted one of Mamoru's wrists and concentrated. A bright light flashed for a split second. When it dimmed, a pink metal encircled his wrist along with a chain of hearts that were created until another round metal was forged. She cuffed him to one of the bed posts. She proceeded to do the same with his other wrist.  
  
Morpheus gawked at her. "Why didn't do you do that back at Mamoru's home?"  
  
"I," she shrugged sheepishly, "I forgot."  
  
When he still stood with the same expression on his face, Aphrodite said in exasperation, "I got scared, ok?!?!? And you were rushing me--- it's not my fault!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay," he halted briefly, before continuing, "How do you know how to do that?" Referring to the cuffs she was able to make.  
  
Her irritated expression melted away, she gave him a playful wink. "I am the Goddess of Love after all."  
  
Since their work was now done, they vanished, leaving Usagi and Mamoru (not that he would be of much help to anyone) to solve the problem that the god and goddess had made a muck of.  
  
Kami-sama only knew that Usagi and Mamoru were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew!!! That has got to be the longest chapter yet! I know you guys were hoping for more scenes between Usagi and Mamoru. Believe me there is going to be plenty of that in the next chapter and the chapter after that. But I needed to do this to get the ball rolling, so to speak. And don't worry about Aphrodite and Morpheus hogging anymore scenes. You won't hear of them again until the last chapter, well. . .maybe you won't ever hear of them again, lol. I don't know since I'm just as clueless as you guys are on what is going to happen next; though, I do have a vague idea ^_~ Not that I'm telling, lol.  
  
Even though I didn't satisfy your appetite with some Usagi/Mamoru interaction, I hoped that you at least enjoyed reading this chappy.  
  
Oh! And before I forget. Morpheus's line--- "Tokyo. . . we have a problem." Not mine, which I'm sure you guys already know. I just replaced Houston with Tokyo. It's from that movie, Apollo 13. K, now that's out of the way. That's pretty much all I have to say!!!  
  
=p See ya!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Sailor Moon. . . how many times do I have to say this to myself before I start to actually believe it's not really mine? -_-;; This always happens after I finish writing a Sailor Moon chapter--- but I'm sure you guys can relate, no?  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
Ghetto Queen: You really think I'm an awesome writer??? ::Blushes:: That's so sweet of you!  
  
On to the story!!!! ^_~ Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Will this NIGHT ever END????????????????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never was Shingo frightened in all his life!!!  
  
He was trying to calm his breathing. After all, he did run a mile from his house, being pursued by a blond psychopath. . . who _happened_ to be his _sister_!  
  
Shingo shivered. 'Who needs the Boogey-man when you've got her living under your roof?'  
  
He looked down from his hiding spot, searching for any signs of danger approaching. Underneath his terrified exterior, Shingo felt a spark of satisfaction grow within him.  
  
There was no way she would find him way up here! And even if Usagi did find him, she wouldn't dare try to climb up this tree. Shingo smirked. 'She's too much of a klutz and crybaby to do it.'  
  
Shingo's feelings of victory came to an abrupt halt when an eerily familiar voice called out, the silence of the park shattered like glass breaking as a result of an opera singer on crack.  
  
"Chhhiibaaaaaaa? Come out, come out, wherever you aaarrrrrrrrre!" Usagi sang shrilly, as her hips swayed in that slow, nonchalant attitude that was usually reserved for villains in horror movies who took sick pleasure in stalking their prey.  
  
Shingo's heart sped up. She was here! Kami-sama have mercy on him! While he began to mutter prayers, another thought occurred to him: did she just call him Chiba? No, no that couldn't be right. Maybe she wasn't after him anymore? Just maybe, along the way she bumped into her nemesis, fought, and then chased him instead?  
  
As Shingo was pondering on what to believe, down below a blonde odango was gradually nearing her brother's hiding place.  
  
Usagi was itching to find that annoying baka and do what she had wanted to do this afternoon. . . choke him! That's right! She wanted to choke him till his face turned purple, his head explodes like a piñata, and after that, feed his remains to the pigeons.  
  
'I'm sure they'll be thrilled!' Her eyes were filled with psychotic glee and cackled like a mad scientist.  
  
Then she stopped in her tracks. It finally dawned on her that she was thinking like those people strapped up in metal jackets in a place where the authorities would put them away under lock and key. Before she knew it, she could wake up one day and think she was a bird, flapping her arms and try numerous attempts to fly from the roof of her house.  
  
Usagi started to hyperventilate and hop from one foot to the other. What is she going to do? WHAT is she going to DO??? In her agitated state, she began to run around the trunk of a tree, not knowing what else she could do to relieve her panic. What the hell is she starting to become? 'It's _those_ dreams!!! Aaaarrrgggggh!!! This is Mamoru-baka's fault!'  
  
She ceased running when she realized that she had nothing to worry about. This was only a dream. She was _still_ dreaming! It's not like this was real life. In dreams, people think and do the weirdest things that aren't considered to be normal. This wasn't the case!  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement with her logic. In dreams, you can do whatever you damn well please. She perked up. What she wanted to do was to choke Mamoru-baka. . . oh but then it couldn't hurt to run her hands through his inky black hair and taste the saltiness of his skin and. . .  
  
She gasped, eyes widening in horror. No! She didn't mean that!!! She whacked herself in the head a couple of times in hopes to get rid of those nasty thoughts out of her head.  
  
"I _knew_ it!!! You _have_ been bashing your head! No wonder your brain cells have dropped below zero!" A taunting voice said.  
  
'Huh? Where did that voice come from?' Usagi looked around her but she didn't see anyone.  
  
"Up here! Or are you too deaf not to know where the direction of my voice is coming from?!"  
  
Usagi looked up to see her brother sitting on a tree branch. She frowned when his words clicked. In indignation, she replied, "I'm not deaf baka! How dare you insult me!!!"  
  
Shingo snorted. "I'm your brother, I have every right to!"  
  
"You," she gritted out, "are not _my_ brother!"  
  
Shingo was stunned, speechless more like it. Is that what she thought of him? Was he really that bad? He felt guilt, but most of all hurt. His heart squeezed as the emotions swirled inside of him. He swallowed when he felt his throat constrict. Oh no. . . he wasn't going to cry! Not in front of her!!!  
  
Usagi continued on with her rant, "You won't fool me this time! I know who you are!!!" Then she said in disdain, "Mamoru-baka!!!"  
  
Shingo blinked, bewildered. Was she still talking to him? He observed his surroundings, checking to see if her nemesis was lurking about. Nope, not hiding in the bushes. Nope, not standing below him. Nope, not perched on one of the trees. Nope, not. . . Kami-sama!!!!!! His sister thinks _he's_ Mamoru??????  
  
It was ridiculous. All this time, she chased after him thinking he was Mamoru??? He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing; laughed so hard his sides started to hurt. His sister was an odd one alright! It may be even possible that she was delusional.  
  
"You think. . . HA HA HA. . . that I'm. . . HA HA HA. . . Ma-Ma-Ma. . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAMORU??????" Tears were streaming down his cheeks; his arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach.  
  
Usagi growled. 'Who does he think he is? Laughing at me like that?!?!?!?!?' An idea popped into her head just then. This was a dream, right? She could do whatever she wanted. She was the one in control!  
  
She closed her eyes, tongue peaking out of the side of her mouth. 'Concentrate. . . concentrate and picture a big, mean, ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex charging through the park and tearing through Mamoru-baka's flesh.' She was the semblance of concentration. She was the epitome of being in control. She was. . .  
  
"Constipated."  
  
'What was THAT?' Usagi's eyes snapped open, only to see her fellow Senshi standing before her with varying expressions of worry, amusement, bafflement, and. . . anger.  
  
"That's what you look like," said the voice from before, "constipated."  
  
"Hey!!!" Usagi exclaimed, offended. "What's your problem Pyro???????"  
  
The Senshi of Fire's eyes blazed. "My problem? My PROBLEM??? I'll tell you what's my problem!!!!!"  
  
"Mars," Mercury intervened, hoping her voice would soothe her temper, "don't start a fight."  
  
Mars didn't heed her advice nor acknowledge her presence. The one thing that held her attention right then and there was the 'spaghetti for brains' standing right before her. "Do you realize what hour of the morning it is!? Do you know how long it took us to find you? Do you _know_ how worried we all were about you when Luna contacted us???!!! We weren't sure if you were held hostage, held at gunpoint, or worse! Kidnapped by the Negaverse!!!" Mars ranted, breathing heavily.  
  
Usagi stood there wondering: 'why am I always getting yelled at or made fun of in my dreams?' She pouted. 'It's not fair!!!'  
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, still pouting. "I don't like this dream. I want to wake up now."  
  
Mars narrowed her eyes. "Dream? What dream? That's not funny Odango Atama!!!" she fumed.  
  
The blonde girl tilted her head, frowning. "What do you mean? Are you saying this isn't a dream?"  
  
Mars smacked a hand to her forehead. "Of course this isn't!!!!!!! Here! Let me prove it to you!" She stormed right up to Usagi and pinched the girl's arm. HARD.   
  
Usagi shrieked like a banshee from the unexpected pain to shoot up through her arm. Her lips began to tremble and then wailed: "Why are you soooooooo _mean_ to me MARS???" She rubbed her arm, trying to ease the pain.  
  
"That was harsh Mars," Jupiter commented, rushing to comfort the poor girl.  
  
"Jupiter's right Mars," Mercury said disapprovingly.  
  
"Yeah," Venus piped in.  
  
"What did I do?" Mars demanded, hands on her hips. "She thought she was dreaming and I helped her out!"  
  
All three of the Senshi just shook their heads and sighed. That was Mars alright. It would take a miracle for her to apologize. And that was very rare.  
  
However, now that Mars's boisterous voice was down to a normal level and Usagi's wails had quieted down to sniffles, they could hear the guffaws coming from above them. It amazed the Senshi they hadn't notice the boy perched up on the tree. Though, it shouldn't have since Rei's bellows and Usagi's wails is quite legendary in these parts.  
  
"Uhhhh Usagi?" Venus asked, sweat dropping. "What's your brother doing up there?"  
  
Blushing, Usagi replied, "I woke up screaming from a nightmare I had, then my parents and brother came in. Shingo made fun of me. He got me angry, so I ended up chasing him out of the house." It was the truth--- sort of. There was no way she was going to tell them that she had thought it was another dream where Mamoru-baka took over the face of the object she set her sights on.  
  
They'd say she was insane.  
  
Not that she was, mind you.  
  
Jupiter eyed Shingo warily. "It looks like he's going to tip over that branch any minute now." As she said it, that's exactly what happened. Shingo tipped over, HEE-HAWING away.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Jupiter had caught him just before he hit the ground. The girls sighed in relief. Shingo didn't even notice, too busy laughing at his sister.  
  
Mars turned to Usagi. "Why is he laughing so much?"  
  
"Don't ask. All I want to do is to go home and get some sleep," she replied wearily, as to prove her point, she yawned.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and gave collective yawns. They began to make their way to Usagi's house to assure to Usagi and her brother's safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukino's home. . .  
  
Kenji and Ikuko had ran after their children for two blocks until they felt their bones creaking in protest. They hadn't realized how bent out of shape they were. It just goes to show what age can do to a person.  
  
"We should have taken the car," Kenji commented to his wife, as they sat side by side on the couch, panting.  
  
Fanning her face, she nodded, too tired to add anything to her husband's statement. Sure enough, when the doorbell rang, she was out of the couch in a split second, having found the strength to move where it's her children that's concerned. Kenji was right behind her.  
  
Opening the door, they saw their daughter and their son who had a silly grin on his face as if he were trying to prevent himself from breaking into hysterics.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad," Usagi greeted. Then before Usagi could blink an eye, she found herself in her mother's embrace.  
  
"Oh Usagi! We were so worried about you." Then Ikuko went to give her son a hug. "And you too Shingo!"  
  
When she pulled away from her son, she gave her children a stern glare. "Don't you two go running out into the night ever again! Your father and I have been worried sick over your safety! Who knows what could have happened to the both of you!"  
  
Shingo pointed at his sister accusingly. "It's her fault! She's the one who scared me!"  
  
Ikuko shook her head. "I don't care. You are in much fault as your sister. Now, I want the both of you to march up those stairs and get into bed! We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
They groaned but held their tongues and did as they were told.  
  
As they watched their children climb up the stairs, Kenji turned to Ikuko. "You have to agree with Shingo though. Usagi looked pretty scary back there. Do you know what's the matter with her?"  
  
Ikuko sighed. "We'll talk about that tomorrow," she said reluctantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi leaned against her door, not having the strength to enter her room just yet. 'How can everything go wrong all in one day? And all because of some measly dreams???!!!' She thought in irritation. If those dreams were so measly, why did they bother her so much?  
  
'Maybe there is some truth to them,' her conscience whispered, 'you might just have feelings for that annoying baka after all.'  
  
Usagi was shocked to hear her conscience say that. 'That's not true!!! It can't be!!!' She shook her head. 'I'm just tired. I'll feel better in the morning.'  
  
Straightening her spine, shoulders back, she opened her bedroom door, entered, then turned on the lights. Imagine her surprise in seeing the familiar form of a bare chested Mamoru sleeping on her bed. Chained up to her bed no less!!!!!!  
  
Though, Usagi didn't panic right away. After all, she must be hallucinating. That's right. Now, she was going to turn off the lights. Good. She was going to turn around and walk out the door. Very good. She was going to close the door. Excellent. Now, she'll slowly open her door with eyes closed, enter her room and turn on the switch only to see that her mind had been playing tricks on her. Perfect. Then open her eyes.   
  
Not perfect.  
  
She could feel her panic start to rise. This. Was. Not. Good. She swallowed, staring wide eyed at her nemesis. Why oh why was this happening to her??? 'Someone up there must really hate me!!!' Usagi thought, getting fed up with the predicament that she now found herself in.  
  
As much as Usagi didn't want to, she found herself moving towards the bed. She just had to make sure if the occupant taking up residence in her room was real or not. When she was standing beside him, she slowly lowered herself onto the mattress, then leaned over to inspect his face.  
  
He looks so handsome. She couldn't stop the thought from surfacing in her mind. Then, as if in a trance, she began to trace his features with her finger tip in a light caress. She started with his eyebrows, feeling the sleek, black thick hairs, trailed down to his aristocratic nose, to the softness of his cheeks, then hesitantly, his lips. The same lips she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from this afternoon at the Crown Arcade. She didn't realize it at the time, but she was jealous. Jealous that those lips were touching the cup and not on her very own lips. She swallowed. She was doing it again! But right now, her finger had a mind of it's own. Her earlier assumption was right. His lips were smooth and strong to the touch. Then without warning, his lips parted.  
  
Heart pounding, breaths coming in fast, she realized with a start that she ached to kiss him right then and there. She yanked her finger away, scared of what she was beginning to feel. Her eyes moved away from his lips--- only to discover that his eyes were wide-open. . . staring straight at her. It made her feel naked in his eyes, she felt that he could truly look into her soul and in the process he left her scorched. He didn't even touch her, but she could feel the imprint of his eyes on her. She didn't even know it was possible.   
  
Usagi got up from the bed in a flash. His eyes followed her movements with a predatory gleam. Licking his lips, the corner of his lips tilted upwards. "Why'd you stop? I liked the attention I was receiving, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were tempted to kiss me." His eyes darkened with lust. "Am I right?"  
  
If possible, her heart pounded even faster. Then to her horror, she felt herself blush to the roots of her hair. 'Noooooooo!' she groaned, 'not the hated blushes!'  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "You didn't say no. Don't be shy. Why don't you come over here and finish what you started?" He said, voice husky.  
  
His voice made her shiver. But when she heard what he suggested, she got angry. "What are you doing chained to my bed baka?!"  
  
Mamoru blinked, then glanced up to his chained wrists. He yanked on them slowly, hearing them clink together, he gave Usagi a sexy grin. "You mean to tell me that you didn't do it yourself?"  
  
She gasped, then waved a fist at him angrily. "HENTAI! No, I didn't chain you to my bed!!!" She seethed. "This isn't funny Mamoru-baka! Now tell me where you put the key!!!"  
  
"Key?" he drawled, raising a brow. "I don't know. You tell me. Of course, the thought of you taking advantage of me is highly appealing."  
  
Flustered, she said, "What. . . umm. . . ahhh. . ." Getting frustrated, she growled. "Hentai! I mean it! Where did you put the key???"  
  
His eyes looked mischievous but when she blinked, the look was gone. "They're in my pocket," he purred.  
  
Usagi gazed at him critically. He was wearing nothing more than his black boxer shorts. She felt herself blush once more but ignored it. She narrowed her eyes. "You don't have any pockets!!!" she pointed out.  
  
A flirtatious grin made its way on Mamoru's face. "How else am I going to describe it?"  
  
His meaning cuts across like sheer crystal. Usagi may be innocent. . . but not that innocent to not know what he was referring to! He had to be bluffing! There is no way the key was hanging. . . umm uh. . . in his boxer shorts!!!  
  
Usagi glared. "Liar! The key is not in your boxer shorts!!!"  
  
Mamoru shrugged. Well, as best as a person can do while being chained to a bed. "Well, then I guess you'll never know."  
  
Unconsciously, Usagi nibbled on her lip. She was in between a hard rock and a hard place. Literally! Her features twisted in disgust. 'Wait a minute. . . that doesn't sound right!!! Aaaarrrrgggh! Look what that baka is turning me into! Ugh, I swear he is affecting my mental health as we speak!!!!!'  
  
Sighing, she said, "Look. Whatever game you're playing could seriously get me into trouble with my parents. And my Dad. . . you wouldn't want him to catch you in here. He's very protective of me and has a shotgun that he would gladly use if he finds out you've been harassing me. So, for your safety I suggest you leave." Inside, Usagi was beaming. She sounded so mature and logical! Ami would be proud. Take that Rei!!!  
  
Sadly, in Usagi's greatest moment of maturity, would be ignored seeing as how Usagi nibbling her lips throughout her little speech had distracted Mamoru.  
  
Waiting for a response, Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
And waited. . .  
  
She tapped her foot.  
  
And waited. . .  
  
She glanced at her alarm clock on her bedside table.  
  
And waited. . .  
  
Oh, look! There's a cobweb over there!  
  
And waited. . .  
  
She squinted. Is that a fly struggling? Oh no. . . wait. . . a spider just ate it.  
  
And wait---  
  
"Are YOU going to SAY anything?!?!?!?!?!?" Usagi practically screamed, not having a scrap of patience left to wait anymore.  
  
Eyes drifting away from her lips, Mamoru replied, "Yes."  
  
'Stay calm Usagi. . . _breathe_ Usagi. . .' "And that is. . ." she stressed out.  
  
Mamoru smiled innocently. "If you come a little closer, I'll tell you." He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Usagi was skeptical. "Why? I can hear you just fine from where I'm standing."  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "Then I won't tell you."  
  
'Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggh! He's _soooo_ frustrating!!!!!' Pursing her lips, she retorted, "Fine."  
  
Usagi took two steps forward.  
  
"Closer," Mamoru encouraged.  
  
Another two steps.  
  
"Much closer."  
  
She took another two, now standing beside the foot of the bed.  
  
"Take two more steps toward me."  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
Mamoru's eyes glinted with pleasure. If anyone could see his expression, it would instantly remind them of a predator who had its prey right where it wanted them before it went in for the kill. "Gotcha," he growled. Before Usagi could react, Mamoru's legs swung around her waist and pulled her towards him.  
  
Squealing, Usagi's face landed on his bare chest. For awhile, Usagi laid on top of him, completely still. Before she knew it, she could hear herself murmuring in her mind, 'Ooooh, it's so warm. . . and he smells _so_ good.' She gasped. 'Eeep! No he doesn't!!!!!!!' She started to struggle against Mamoru. If possible, his thighs tightened around her even more.  
  
"Let go of me you creep!!!" She lifted her head to glower at him.  
  
Mamoru cocked a brow. "Or you'll what?"  
  
"I'll scream!!!! That's what!" Usagi exclaimed furiously.  
  
With a sensual smile, he retorted, "What makes you think they'll believe you?"  
  
Shocked, she stuttered, "Wh-what? Wh-why wouldn't they???"  
  
His legs squeezed her. "For one, you're on top of me."  
  
She gulped. "But. . . but you forced me!"  
  
"I'll tell them I'm your boyfriend," he stated possessively, "besides. . . you belong to me." His eyes flashed in conviction.  
  
Usagi's throat went dry, out of instinct she licked her parched lips.  
  
Mamoru's eyes darkened to a stormy blue when he saw her tongue flick out of her mouth to wet her lips. He could feel himself growing hotter and the feel of Usagi's body wasn't going to cool down his temperature anytime soon. What he wanted to do was to get these blasted cuffs off of him, flip her over onto her back, and memorize the map of her body with his hands. He was beginning to dislike these handcuffs _very_ much.  
  
Usagi didn't seem to notice Mamoru's growing desire for her. "What makes _you_ think that my parents are going to take your word over mine?"  
  
"The answer should be obvious. I'm handcuffed to your bed after all."  
  
Usagi could feel her ire rise. "Look here baka! I don't care what you say! If you don't let me go right now, I'll scream!!!" Then, as an afterthought, she added, "And I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"  
  
Releasing one of his legs, he slowly ran his foot up and down her legs.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. Whatever she had been expecting for Mamoru to do next. . . she wasn't expecting that!  
  
"I was wondering," he began nonchalantly.  
  
She raised a brow, silently asking him to continue.  
  
His foot moves close to her buttocks. ". . . if you could discard these pajama bottoms--- they're such a nuisance. It would be much better for the both of us to be touching skin to skin. It'll heighten our pleasure. Don't you agree?" He gave her a seductive smirk.  
  
Usagi had been gaping at him the whole time he had made his proposal. Was he _mad_? What did he take her for??? She didn't know how to react, so she reacted the only way she knew how. "HENTAI!!! I'M NOT YOUR PLAYTHING!!! NOW LET ME GO BEFORE YOU FIND YOUR LIBIDO MISSING!!!!!" Usagi bellowed, as she had never bellowed before, she was like a volcano spewing red, steaming lava: hot and furious.  
  
Too bad she had forgotten to watch her decibels, for she had involuntarily woken up the household once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheeee!!!!! Another chapter finished!!!! ::Dances around happily, doing the salsa:: At least. . . I think I'm doing the salsa. ::Scratches head, then shrugs:: Oh, well! ^_^ I hope this chapter satisfied your hunger for more Usagi/Mamoru interaction. Lots of sexual tension, no? Hmmm, if not. . . I'll make sure to heighten it for the next upcoming chapters. Just let me know, what you guys think, k? I'm open for suggestions!!! ^_~ The readers are always right! Well, except for the few who just flame and not give any constructive criticism, lol.  
  
Chow!!! =^_^= 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Plain and simple. ::Nods:: Yep......... ::Calm façade falls away:: WHY???!!! Why isn't SAILOR MOON mine??? Huh? Huh??? ::Looks around crazily:: *Audience backs away* ::Blinks, then laughs:: Aaaaah, I feel better now *audience runs away* Hey! Where're you going??? ::Waves arms:: I'm _fine_! Really I am!!! *Silence* ::Smacks self:: I just couldn't keep my mouth shut! ::Grimaces::  
  
Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!! ^_^ I love reading them!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Will This NIGHT ever END???????????????? Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She did not just do that! She did not just scream like some mad escapee from the mental institute!!!  
  
Usagi gasped in disbelief, slapping a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it! What would her family think? Her eyes widened as dismay and horror filled their light blue depths. Her family!!!  
  
Already Usagi could hear doors opening and the disgruntled voices of her family who had been rudely awakened once more by her piercing screams. Only this time they wouldn't find her in her bed alone!  
  
But it wasn't her family's reaction as a whole she was afraid of. Oh no. . . it zeroed in on one over-protective, extremely temperamental father whose veins would burst from his forehead if he saw any boy-or in this case- man touching his daughter.  
  
'Oooh. . . this will not bode well with Daddy,' she thought with growing anxiety. And she had to somehow get free from Mamoru-baka's clutches and lock the door to her room to prevent her family from entering. It was her only hope!  
  
Usagi gazed imploringly at Mamoru. "Please let me go," she pleaded. Never would she have begged the cold-hearted, upper-classman for anything! But as the saying goes: 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures'.  
  
"Why? This is the perfect start to declare to everyone that you're mine. And what better way to start off with your family?" He stated smugly.  
  
'That's it!' She thought, gaping. 'He's officially insane!!!'  
  
Hearing the footsteps nearing her door, panic gripped her, instincts kicked in. She didn't know how she knew to escape from her predicament--- she only reacted. She slammed her head repeatedly against Mamoru's chest until he groaned from pain and released her from being encased between his thighs.  
  
Once Usagi was set free and standing, she stiffened in alarm when she saw the knob begin to turn; therefore, allowing the door to push open.  
  
'Nooooo!' With a speed of light, she ran and flung her body weight against the door, effectively shutting it. Hearing surprised yelps and thumps, Usagi could only guess that the domino effect took place, making her family lose their balance and fall to the floor.  
  
Locking the door, she leaned back against it, sighing in relief as she slid down to the ground.  
  
She was out of danger.  
  
"USAGI! What is the _meaning_ of this???" Her mother demanded from the other side.  
  
The girl in question winced.  
  
'Spoke too soon!' A voice in her mind taunted, sounding eerily like Mamoru.  
  
"Shut up," she muttered, scowling. She glanced up, hearing the sound of the door knob being turned frantically. It went still all of a sudden and then someone knocked against the door. Usagi cringed with every knock.  
  
"Usagi," the stern voice of her father filtered through, "why is the door locked? Answer me young lady. And while you're at it, what were you screaming about now?"  
  
"Umm, uhhhh," she sputtered, "it's private!"  
  
"What is so private about it that you must lock the door?" Kenji said, obviously in interrogation mode.  
  
Usagi scratched her head, clearly at a loss at what to say next. "I, I, I can't tell you! It's really embarrassing!!!" She nodded her head, pleased. Now her father knows better to back down, if his daughter was too humiliated to discuss it.  
  
"We're your family Usagi, there isn't anything you can't tell us," Kenji scolded.  
  
Usagi wanted to scream and pull her hair out. 'Why can't _anything_ go my way? Huh? Just once!!!!'  
  
Since Kenji was met with silence, he replied in all seriousness, "Okay Usagi, I'm going to count to three. If you haven't answered by then, you'll immediately open this door. If you do not do as I say, you will be grounded for two weeks for being insolent. You hear? I'm going to start counting now."  
  
Usagi was desperately grasping at straws now. What could she _possibly_ say???!!!!  
  
"One. . ."  
  
"What to say. what to say." She chanted frantically.  
  
"Two. . ."  
  
Her head was being met with her hand. "Think!. . . think!. . ."  
  
"Three. . ."  
  
At the same time, Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs in frustration, "IscreamedbecauseIwasdecidingwhatIwasgoingtowearfortomorrowandIfoundthatmyfa voriteblousehasholesinthem!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
From the other side of the door, her parents and little brother gave each other a bewildered look.  
  
Speaking for the entire family once more, Ikuko said, "Can you repeat that again, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Boy she was tired!!! She then repeated, with more emphasis of distress in her voice and wailed, "I screamed because I was deciding what I was going to wear for tomorrow and I found that my favorite blouse has holes in them!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Holes," repeated Shingo dumbly, "she screamed because her blouse has holes in them?" His eyes then burned from anger. "THAT'S why she woke us up????? Because her stupid blouse has HOLES IN THEM???!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" she screeched, indignant. To think he was calling her excuse stupid??? It was one of her most brilliant ideas! Then she faltered. 'Brilliant?' She thought about it some more, then sweat dropped and hung her head. 'It _was_ stupid.'  
  
"Shingo!" Ikuko snapped. "Watch your language! Now go to bed!!!!"  
  
"But. . . but. . ."  
  
"No buts," Ikuko replied firmly, "go to bed!"  
  
Usagi could hear Shingo grumbling as he walked away: "How can I if she's always screaming?"  
  
"You too Dear," Ikuko said to her husband, now calm. When the steps of her father faded away, her mother asked, "Is that the only reason why you screamed Usagi? There isn't anything else you wish to tell me?"  
  
Usagi's cheeks turned bright red. "No. It's okay Mom. There isn't anything else you need to know." Silently, she thought, 'Not that you would be able to handle the truth anyhow.' She cringed. Oh yeah. It was better for all who was concerned that her family didn't know about her "gift". Her face scrunched up. 'Now that's an odd way of putting it.'  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Glancing at the bed, where a smirking Mamoru laid upon it, with forced cheer she replied, "Yep. I'm sure."  
  
"Alright," she said. Usagi could imagine the concern look written across her mother's face. "Good night Usagi, and if you need _anything_. . . don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I won't Mom! Good night!" Pressing her ear against the door, she waited till she could hear the door to her parent's room close only to sigh in exhaustion. "That was a close one," she mumbled.  
  
"I'm hurt Usako. Does this mean you're ashamed to be seen with me?"  
  
Glaring at him heatedly, she was about to give a scathing reply when it occurred to her that he didn't call her by that hated name. Eyes wide, she asked, "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Oh, I see. You want to hear me say it again?" Gazing at her with amusement, he purred seductively, "Usako."  
  
'Aaaaarrrrrrgggh! He's such a pain.' Once and for all, she was going to figure out what the hell is wrong with that baka! Getting up from her place on the floor, she marched to her closet and began to pull some things out of it.  
  
Mamoru, grinning, said, "What are you going to do with those Usako? Something kinky I hope." He seemed way too eager for Usagi's taste but she didn't let him deter her from her task.  
  
When she was done, she carried the items and placed them on her desk. Picking one of them up, she turned to her nemesis. "You are going to tell me what you are doing tied to my bed, Mamoru-baka. And it better be a good excuse! Then when you are done explaining, tell me where the key is. If not, so help me I'm going to pry it out of you. . . and it won't be pretty!"  
  
"Are you going to be playing nurse?" He grinned wolfishly. "Trust me, it would be so much nicer if you were naked."  
  
"Hentai!" She gasped outraged by his offhand manner. She whacked him on the head with a. . . with a Barbie Doll?????  
  
Mamoru sighed, not affected in the least by the hit he took to his head. "Too bad it's the doll that's wearing the nurse uniform." He eyed it. "If you are not ready to part with your clothes, will you do me a favor and take off the doll's instead? It will help me to envision your lovely body in its place." He had a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Face turning beet red, she gave an uncharacteristic snarl and bashed him on the head even harder than the first time.  
  
It was Usagi's desire to revive him back to the same Mamoru who enjoyed taunting her in the arcade this afternoon. Not this. . . this fiend who had this obsession to see her naked and grope her!!! GRRR! She took her other hand to wrap around the doll, hitting him, blind with rage.  
  
POP!  
  
Usagi stopped, doll held in mid-air, and watched in horror as the head was severed from the doll's body and smacked against her window. Motionless, she looked down at the doll she had since she was eight years old.  
  
It was dead.  
  
"Well, it won't be the same without a head but I guess I can make do without it. . ."  
  
It was DEAD?????  
  
". . .it's not like I was going to look at its face while it was naked anyway."  
  
Her face slowly raised to make eye contact with the baka. Inch. . . by sweet little inch. By the time she reached her destination, her left eye was twitching. Oh yeah. She was going to need intensive therapy once she sees her psychiatrist on Monday after school.  
  
Throwing the doll over her shoulder, she reached for the second item. It was something she had stolen from Shingo a long time ago. She had hated the damn thing because her little brother use to love torturing her with it every chance he got. But at this very moment, she knew she was going to enjoy it with every fiber of her being.  
  
She raised it in the air and collected a gumball and placed it in position. _This_ should intimidate him! She sniggered.  
  
But reading this far into the story. . . you should all know by now that Usagi had the luck of a gold fish. Kami-sama only knows that they don't get the best deals in life!  
  
Mamoru licked his lips in anticipation. "Pain before pleasure. I like how your mind works Usako."  
  
Her eyes went wide as saucers then narrowed into slits. "There will be no pleasure!!! Only _pain_!!!!! Lots and LOTS of _pain_!!!" She ranted, close to sounding hysterical and at the same time trying to sound as intimidating as possible.  
  
He pouted. And for a moment. . . he looked absolutely kawaii. She blinked. 'Kawaii?! He's not kawaii!!! Stupid, sleep-deprived brain!' Then as an afterthought, 'I need coffee.' She brightened at the idea. Yes. That's what she needed to clear up her mind from having any more fluffy, idiotic thoughts about Mamoru-baka. Coffee is known to be the perfect stimulant to wake people up, even though, she had never tried the stuff. Well, there's a first time for everything!  
  
She dropped the slingshot on her desk and turned to leave.  
  
"Where're you going?" Mamoru asked, curious and also reluctant to have her leave him. He cannot bear to be without her for even a second. Besides. . . if she left now. . . it would take longer for him to seduce her and. . .  
  
His lips quirked, as naughty images of his Usako writhing beneath him, moaning his name, drawing him near like a drunken sailor to a siren's call. His breaths quickened, suddenly dizzy with overwhelming desire.  
  
"Coffee. I'm going to get coffee."  
  
Mamoru didn't hear her reply to his question. He was too caught up with his fantasies. (AN: *Coughs* No need to go into too much detail. We need to keep this as PG-13 as much as possible.)  
  
Usagi frowned. For some unknown reason, the fact that Mamoru-baka was ignoring her was getting her miffed. She didn't ponder on why she was feeling this way. Though, if she really hated the creep she should feel overjoyed that he was no longer lavishing her with his affection and apparent fascination with her body. But no matter, Usagi moved toward him. He was staring at her, yet not right at her. It was if he were in another world of his own.  
  
She peered down at him, standing close, as she dared, not having forgotten what happened the last time. She shivered. Whether from the cold or something else entirely--- she wasn't sure. She knelt down on the ground, seven inches away from his face.  
  
'What am I doing?' It was then that her mind was able to take hold of her and make her question her actions. Usagi was aghast at what she was doing once more. 'What is it with me and blindly going to him?' She was acting like some gnat being drawn to the light and being burned in the process. 'Mamoru-baka? Making me burn? For him?! Yeah right!' So then why were her cheeks burning? GAH!!!  
  
It wasn't her thoughts that made her suddenly panic, oh no-she'll worry about that later-it was because Mamoru didn't have that daze look in his eyes anymore. It was like déjà vu all over again! And that was only an hour ago!!! How did she get herself in this mess? She must have been real naughty in her past life to have so much bad karma!  
  
If possible, his dark blues eyes darkened even more, almost turning black. "Usako," he whispered, as if her name were a soft caress. There was need put into that one word.  
  
'What am I going to do?!' She thought, panicking. Then she halted, before her thoughts could go even further. 'What do I mean 'what am I going to do?' It's not like I'm trying to decide whether I want Mamoru to kiss me or not.' Her crystalline blue eyes widened. 'EEEP! No! The only choice I have is to back away, damn it! I wasn't thinking of anything else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
CLINK. CLINK.  
  
'Uh oh,' was her last thought as she looked up seeing Mamoru closer than before. Usagi couldn't think, couldn't move. . . much less breathe even the tiniest bit of air.  
  
Mamoru's nose was close enough to brush against her own, but not close enough.  
  
"Kiss me Usako," he breathed huskily, emotions that she had never been witnessed to swirled in his eyes. . . for her.  
  
Only for her. . .  
  
She then realized with a start that she wanted it to be her. . . and nobody else but her. It was odd how she had always been able to convince herself that Mamoru was nothing but a mere cold-hearted upper-class baka. Well, her mind conceded, he is that. . . but there is more to him than just that. . . something he doesn't want other people to see.  
  
Perhaps she had known it all along.  
  
And now he was asking _her_ to kiss _him_!!!!!!! It was too much for her mind to process everything she had discovered: she liked him, may even have a crush on him. She wanted--- no ache to press her lips against his and claim him for herself.  
  
Heart fluttering, she quickly scooted backwards, got up and ran out of her room, away from the man who had the ability to rouse a desire so strong it scared her and away from his yearning stare that had the capacity to sear into her flesh and melt her bones.  
  
'COFFEE!!!!!!!!!' Her panicked mind boomed. 'I _need_ COFFEE!!!!!!!!'  
  
Why Usagi thinks coffee will help her at this point, we'll never know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rummaging through the contents of the cupboards, she was getting desperate with every passing second. Was that even possible?  
  
In Usagi's case, it is.  
  
"Where's the _damn_ *beep*ing coffee???" Usagi has never been known to curse, but this has been a long, long, _long_ night. The long hours of stress, confusion, anger, and a whole lot more of emotions too extensive to list had finally gotten to her. She was ready to snap if she didn't have something to get her to relax. And it better be SOON or there will be HELL to pay!  
  
By the time Usagi moved to the last cupboard, her control was slipping. The open cupboard that was within her grip shook slightly, her nails digging into the wood.  
  
Just as she was starting to pant, bottled-up frustrations brimming to the surface, she spotted what she was looking for.  
  
"AH HA!" Then she covered her mouth and giggled sheepishly. Oops. . . no need to wake up the household. . . again.  
  
Usagi reached for the coffee bag enthusiastically. When she grabbed it, her cheerful exterior gave way to a frown. Were all coffee bags so. . . light? She brought it up closer for inspection, opened it, and tipped its contents.  
  
There was none.  
  
Unless, you think a few sprinkles of coffee dust can be considered to be worth anything.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up in anger. Well this was just dandy! What was she going to do now??? Then the anger melted away when memories of her father and mother sipping some wine on the couch with the fireplace enveloping them with its warm glow surfaced in her mind.  
  
Her eyes danced with mischief and glee. Of course! Her parents were always in such a good mood after have a few glasses of wine!!! Now that she thought about it, it was a _much_ better choice than drinking coffee!  
  
Dropping the bag on the counter, she closed the cupboard and left the kitchen, heading for the wine cabinet that was located in the dinning room.  
  
Coming upon her desired location, she opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of brandy. 'Brandy?' She turned the bottle around carefully in her hands. 'Is Brandy a type of wine?'  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
Shrugging, she walked back into the kitchen with the bottle in hand and poured its contents in a plastic cup she got from the pantry.  
  
Lifting the cup, Usagi looked at the black substance and tentatively sniffed it. Her nose crinkled. 'It smells funny.' It wasn't an awful smell, but she thought it was weird.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, then drained the cup till there wasn't a drop left.  
  
Since Usagi had never had any alcohol before, anyone knew better than to do that, unless they have done it a hundred times before and was able to hold their drink.  
  
Usagi's eyes bugged out when it went down her throat and hit her stomach, it seemed to have exploded from the inside. She gasped and then started to cough.  
  
That STUFF was STRONG!  
  
When she stopped, she felt a warm sensation come from the inside and seep into her skin. It wasn't anything she had ever experienced before. She felt all warm and tingly. Her head suddenly felt heavy and everything below felt light. . . like jello.  
  
She giggled softly at first, then she started to giggle harder when she started to sway back and forth.  
  
"Rock-a-bye baby. . . *gurgle*. . . on the treeeeeee top. . . *hiccup*. . . when the wind caaaaaaalls. . . *giggle*. . . the jailer will flop." She frowned. "Waaaait ta minuuuute!" she slurred. "That doessssssssn't souuu- oooouuuuund rigggght." She shook her head quickly, then groaned and giggled at once as she fell on her bum.  
  
"WHOOPSY!" Her eyes widened dramatically. "Shhhhhh!" She sluggishly put her finger on her lips. "Ya don't wanna have everyboooooody to go wakey wakey. That'ssssss bad Uuuuussssagi!" She said in a stage whisper.  
  
She looked around her and pouted childishly. Why was everyone sleeping?! She had no one to talk to and play with. Mamoru came to mind but even as drunk as she was she was still too scared and unwilling to go see him. "I don't wanna do the nasssty with Mamoru." Nuh uh. Nope. No way she was going to do that. "He'sssssss a bad boy." She nodded. "Baaaaaah!" Then giggled insanely after doing a sheep imitation of the word bad.  
  
Usagi started to crawl out of the kitchen, she was not in the mood to stand and walk around. 'Too muck work,' her drunken mind said. As she crawled around looking for something to do, she spotted the phone. Her eyes sparkled merrily at having found her source of entertainment for the time being.  
  
She crawled towards it as she hiccuped and stood on her knees. She fumbled for the phone for awhile until she was able to grab hold of the portable phone. She walked on her knees toward the couch and crawled on top of it.  
  
Lying on her stomach, she pondered on whom she should call first. 'I know!' she thought suddenly, then punched the number on the phone giggling insanely. She had to re-do it a few times before she got it right. When she did, she held the phone to her ear as it rang.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
Ring. Click.  
  
"Hello," said a voice form the other end, sounding groggy and dead tired.  
  
"Hi! Motoki-sssssssaaaaaan!" She slurred and hiccuped. She swung herself in an upright position and swayed. "Ooh. Moved too fast," she moaned into the phone.  
  
"Usagi?!?!?"  
  
"Yep!" she giggled. "That's me! Don't weeeeaaaaaar me out!"  
  
"Huh? Usagi are you drunk????" Motoki exclaimed from the other line.  
  
"Whaaaat a mean thiiing *hiccup* to sssay Motoki-sssssssaaaaan! I'm pwer- toh-ricoly fiiiinnne!" Usagi snickered. How did Puerto Rico get into the conversation? "Pwer-toh-rico," she cackled, finding it funny for no apparent reason. "El CHA CHA CHA. . . Mr. Tangerine Speeeeeeeedo!. . . El CHA CHA CHA. . . pleeeeassse gimme a towel. . . Mr. Tangerine Speeeeeedo!. . . LA-LA-LA. . . LA-LA-LA. . . OOH YA. . . Mr. Tangerine Speeeeedo. . . no woman can resist a maaaaaan in a speeeedo!" Now she was laughing uncontrollably after singing the song that she had heard once before.  
  
"Uhhh." Motoki sweat dropped. "Usagi are you alright?"  
  
"Pwer-toh-ricoly," she replied, tittering.  
  
Motoki was beyond frightened by Usagi's behavior. She was not acting normal. Well, she was drunk after all. 'What was she thinking drinking alcohol?' He was going to have to talk, more like lecture her, when he sees her. "Okaaaaay. I'll let you go now but I plan to visit you tomorrow. Alright Usagi?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head, forgetting that he couldn't see her. "Yes sir! Motoki-ssssssaaaan sir!" She saluted, knocking her forehead forcefully. She fell back on the couch with little swirls in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi?" He sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
He was definitely going to have that talk with her tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Usagi's bedroom. . .  
  
Mamoru struggled with the chains that bound him, after Usagi had run off an hour ago. He was so close. He could see the want and need in her eyes, the same feelings that he found within himself. So close!!! He could almost taste it! He could already imagine kissing her rose bud lips, readily offering their sweet nectar to him.  
  
He groaned, the loud noise vibrating throughout the room. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for her to come to him. He struggled with the chains even more, then fell back; exhausted.  
  
Kami-sama he wanted her!!! And he will have her as soon as he finds a way to break free from these stupid chains. He growled low in his throat. It was a predator's growl.  
  
He hasn't given up on his prey yet. He will have her, one way or the other. No man will possess and claim her for his own. She was his!!!  
  
'Yes,' he thought sleepily, eyes closing, 'She will be mine. . . soon. . ." And after that, he thought no more. His dreams plagued by a sexy blond crying out his name in ecstasy.  
  
It was an every man's dream to pleasure a woman, after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh wow! Another chapter finished! ^_^ I'm so proud!!!  
  
That song (well some of the lines I used) Usagi sang is actually from the Charlie's Angels soundtrack. It's called, "Tangerine Speedo" from the band, Caviar. ^_^ Hee hee. What funny names.  
  
Oh! And I have a question to ask. You see I'm writing another Sailor Moon story and I have been driving myself crazy wondering what color Motoki's eyes are! Ugh! Is it light green or just plain green? This question has been vexing me for sometime now and I don't know how much longer I can stand it! So, please ::gives Bambi eyes:: can you guys tell me the mystery to this small, teeny weeny itty bitty little question? ::Sniff:: It would mean a lot to me if you did!!!  
  
^_~ Thanks!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: 'Say it.....' Uh uh ::shakes head:: 'Say it!!!!' ::gives a raspberry:: Make me!!!!! *Naoko growls* 'I _own_ Sailor Moon!!! It isn't yours! Get OVER it already!!!!' ::prances around Naoko:: Nope! Sailor Moon belongs to me! And you can't get it back!!! NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH!!!!!!!!!! *Naoko's left eye twitches* 'If you say that one more time....' ::leans forward on tippy-toes and whispers:: Sailor Moon is mine. *Naoko roars and chases author in circles* ::author screams at the audience pleadingly:: Save me!!!! Help! HELP!!! **audience shakes their heads and one of them calls out** You're on your own!!! ::author glares:: TRAITORS!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! I had a blast reading them!  
  
Chibi J: You had me so laughing hard! Omg! I never saw it that way, but now that you pointed that out, I can see how much this fic does in some ways resembles the movie!!! Lol, and don't worry. You'll find out soon enough about the _keys_ ::giggles secretly::  
  
Ghetto Queen: Don't worry about it! I can understand that life can get in the way, so you don't have to apologize for not reviewing sooner, but then again. . . it's good knowing that you're with me every step of the way *wink*  
  
Hot Cuttie: Thanks for the tip! Are you sure his eyes aren't green though? I thought they were some sort of green ::rolls eyes:: Listen to me! ::Shakes head:: You've probably never met anyone so wrapped up wondering every minor detail, eh? *Sighs* I give you permission to smack me.  
  
Lunar Ember: EEEEE! You've been pinned to a brick wall?! Truly??? You're soooo lucky! You go girl! Sadly, I have never gotten to experience it *pouts*  
  
Usakou: Hmmm, about Usagi going back up while she's drunk, well. . . I'll let you find out.  
  
^_~ Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: When Morning Comes. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As light filtered through the windows, Usagi stirred from her place on the couch and groaned in agony.  
  
'Did I get hit by a truck?' was her first thought as she opened her eyes. They instantly went shut when her head exploded from excruciating pain, as the light struck her in the eyes.  
  
She lay there panting, afraid to move or open her eyes, not wanting to experience the pain again. Though, it's not like she could avoid it. Lying still as she was, her head felt as heavy as a watermelon, there was so much pressure bearing down on her. And the pain. . . Kami-sama the pain! It seems like someone was shooting needles from the inside. Sharp pointy- things sticking themselves into her skull, the back of her eyes--- it made her want to puke.  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed, revealing light blue orbs. Ignoring the pain, she shot up from the couch. She had only one thing in mind. . .  
  
Getting to the toilet.  
  
Covering her mouth, she ran to the nearest bathroom, entered, fell on her knees, and threw up in said object.  
  
'The toilet. . . ewww.' That thought alone urged her on, until she emptied her stomach.  
  
When she was done, she slowly stood up, went to the sink, turned on the faucet, cupped her hands with water and washed her face, then rinsed her mouth till she couldn't taste the acid, bitterness. And next dried her face with a towel from where it had hung on the wall.  
  
That done and over with, Usagi stared at her reflection and flinched when she saw how sickly pale she looked. It was then that she made a promise to herself.  
  
'I'm NEVER _EVER_ drinking AGAIN!'  
  
Look at her! If anyone saw her they'd faint into a coma! Yes, that's how _bad_ she looked.  
  
Usagi frowned; not liking where her thoughts were leading her.  
  
The day had barely even started and she could already tell it was going to be one of the worst. And if that wasn't enough, she has a half-naked Mamoru still tied up to her bed!  
  
Usagi gawked at her reflection in the mirror. That's right! She almost forgot! The events of last night came flooding in her mind, except when she got herself drunk--- it was all a blur.  
  
She bit her bottom lip nervously. She hoped to Kami that she didn't do anything she'd later regret.  
  
From out of nowhere, she sighed. What was she going to do about Mamoru? Under no uncertain terms can she let her family find out about him! She'll be sushi before anyone can say: 'Yo quiero Taco Bell.' And that only took three seconds!!!  
  
The silence of the bathroom shattered to the sound of her stomach grumbling.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, sighing. Her head aches, her eyes are ready to pop out from the pain, and she just puked her guts out. And she _still_ manages to get hungry!  
  
"Nothing should amaze me anymore," she muttered under her breath. After last night, after seeing and doing she'd never thought would end up happening, she's willing to believe anything's possible at this point.  
  
Shaking her head, she headed for the kitchen. Her eyes immediately landed on the plastic cup on the floor and the bottle of brandy sitting innocently on the counter.  
  
Usagi's heart began to pump to the beat of a helicopter in motion. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Usagi was not the kind of person to wake up so early in the morning. She was the type to sleep till the afternoon. Bombs could go off outside her window and she wouldn't move an inch. . . much less peel back a single eyelid.  
  
So you could imagine Usagi's fear of what could have happened if she didn't wake up as early as she had. If her parents saw the opened bottle of brandy, the plastic cup, and their daughter dozed off on the couch--- there would be no doubt in their minds what had transpired while they were sleeping.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in alarm. The sound of a door closing above her head immediately caught her attention. Her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps nearing the stairs.  
  
'Oh no!!!'  
  
She scrambled towards the cup, crouched down to pick it up and threw it away in the trashcan.  
  
The steps were closer now.  
  
She went back to grab the bottle and looked around the kitchen frantically. Where can she put the damn bottle???  
  
The steps now reached the bottom of the stairs. Any minute now, whoever was awake will meet up with her.  
  
Usagi nibbled on her lip. There wasn't anywhere she could hide the bottle that would be invisible to the naked eye. If she hid it in one of the cabinets. . . anyone could find it. And everyone knows that the alcohol was kept in the wine cabinet.  
  
She was doomed.  
  
The steps were a few seconds away from her place in the kitchen.  
  
Usagi gazed up at the ceiling, hiding the bottle behind her back. 'Someone please put me out of my misery!'  
  
A foot was in sight.  
  
Usagi then begged pleadingly, 'Now will be nice!!!'  
  
No one was going to help her.  
  
The Fates were too busy laughing their butts off to intervene.  
  
Finally, the mystery person came into full view.  
  
"Good morning, Usagi."  
  
Usagi gave a bright, cheery smile. Even though, inside she was shaking with nerves and her head felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode from the aches she was experiencing. "Morning Daddy!"  
  
Kenji nodded his head and was still heading for the refrigerator, when he stopped in his tracks. His head whipped at the unusual sight before him. "USAGI???"  
  
In response, her grin broadened. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked innocently.  
  
Mr. Tsukino gaped at his daughter in shock. "What are you doing up at," he checked his watch, "7:15 in the morning?!"  
  
Here she gave him a pout. "I woke up with a really bad headache." Well, that wasn't a lie. "It still hurts." She let her lips tremble for effect. It wasn't hard to do when you concentrated on how much pain you were in.  
  
Her father's face automatically clouded with concern. He made a sudden move towards her.  
  
Usagi forced herself not to back away; he'd only start to become suspicious.  
  
Kenji put a hand up to her forehead. Frowning, he commented, "Well, you don't have a fever." His eyes studied her. "You look awfully pale though."  
  
She waved a hand airily, the other still clutching onto the bottle as her life depended on it. "I'm _fine_ really!"  
  
His nose crinkled suddenly and his eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"  
  
Usagi gulped. "What was what?"  
  
"There it is again! That smell!!! It smells familiar. . ." He cast a glance at his daughter. "Don't you smell it Usagi?"  
  
'Uh oh. . . he couldn't be talking about. . .' Her eyes widened, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights. The alcohol! Since her father had come close within her range, he could smell the alcohol still lingering in her breath when she spoke!  
  
Oh yeah. She was definitely, irrevocably doomed.  
  
The Fates only laughed harder. The messes mortals got themselves into were so amusing!  
  
Swallowing hard, she shook her head. Usagi couldn't risk speaking again.  
  
He sniffed the air a couple of times and shrugged. "It must have been my imagination then." He turned his attention back to Usagi. "I'll get you some aspirin for the headache."  
  
Aspirin? Usagi scrunched up her nose. 'I _hate_ medicine! No way am I taking it!!!' She shook her head again at her father.  
  
Kenji raised a brow. "Usagi, it will help to ease the pain. Don't you want it to go away?" Before Usagi could disagree he turned his back on her and went straight for the cabinets to get out a glass.  
  
Usagi had to get out of there. She had to get out before her mother and little brother woke up and she surely wouldn't have a chance of escaping without them noticing the bottle behind her back.  
  
She started to inch her way along the counter. She was near the entranceway, when her father's voice stopped her. 'Aaaaarggggh! Gosh darnit!'  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Her eyes grew large and she slowly looked up.  
  
Only to see her father standing right before her. . .  
  
She screamed in fright and felt the bottle slip from her hands. 'No! No, no, no!!!' She let herself fall on her butt and tried to grab the bottle while doing so. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it gripped firmly within her hands once more.  
  
Kenji gazed down at his daughter strangely. He needed to talk to his wife--- Usagi was acting too odd. It worried him a great deal. A GREAT deal. He pushed those thoughts away and asked, "Are you okay? What were you doing?"  
  
"You," she stuttered, "you s-scared me." How was she going to stand up?! This was getting more complicated by the second.  
  
'You and me both,' Kenji thought. He smiled down at Usagi. "I'm sorry. But look," he showed her the glass of water he had in one hand and the aspirin in the other, "it's for the pain. Get up, so you can take it."  
  
'Get UP??? How am I going to do that?' Usagi didn't know what to do, maybe if she sat there long enough and not say anything, her father would get tired of her antics and go away.  
  
"Kenji?" A voice called out. "What was that noise?"  
  
Usagi's heart accelerated to the sound of her mother's voice. 'She's awake?!' She wailed mentally. She could feel herself stop breathing when her mother got closer, still talking to her father. She couldn't hear what they were saying, it was all going in one ear and out the other. She was too wrapped up in her nerves to listen. 'This is turning out to be a real nightmare!'  
  
She unconsciously began to push herself back with her legs and feet until her back was against the wall of the entranceway. Despite her fear, Usagi still managed to get angry. 'Damn Mamoru-baka! This is all _his_ fault! He's the one that drove me to drink in the first place!'  
  
She snapped out of her musings when she heard her mother's voice, which was clearer than before. And when she looked up, Ikuko was standing right next to Kenji, staring right at her. Both had concern written across their faces.  
  
". . . Usagi, you should listen to your father. I understand you don't like taking aspirin but it will make your headache go away faster."  
  
"Umm, that's okay Mom. I actually feel a lot better."  
  
Kenji was skeptical. "But it was only five minutes ago that you said you were in a lot of pain." He shared a look with his wife. "I doubt it could have disappeared so quickly." Their gaze simultaneously fell back onto their daughter.  
  
Usagi grimaced. 'Why can't parents let any topic rest? They just _have_ to keep on pushing!!!' "Look," she sighed, "it hasn't gone away--- I'll admit that. But it doesn't hurt as much as before." 'Yeah right!' "I don't need to take any aspirin. And besides," she added, seeing as how they were ready to protest, "I have to go to the bathroom." If there is any chance in hell to get away from your parents, it's to tell them your need to go to the bathroom. No parent would ever forbid his or her children to fulfill the most "basic necessity" known to mankind.  
  
Ikuko sighed. That sound alone signifying that the argument would be put to rest. "Alright. . . go on Usagi."  
  
If it was under any circumstance, Usagi would have been up and running. However, it was not meant to be since she had the bottle of brandy in hand. There was only one way to stand up.  
  
Push with her feet and wiggle her way up.  
  
It's not as easy as it sounds either.  
  
"Honey. . ." Kenji said warily, eyeing his daughter. "Can you tell me what she's doing?"  
  
Wiggle. Wiggle.  
  
"Ahhh," was the only thing Ikuko could say.  
  
Wiggle. Wiggle.  
  
"Come _on_!!!" Usagi panted in frustration as she pushed her feet against the linoleum floor. She was almost in a crouching position when she slipped and fell on her bum. "Why is this floor so SLIPPERY?!?!?!"  
  
"You're such a ditz Usagi! Why don't you push up with your hands, not just feet, like any normal person would do?"  
  
Usagi glared at the rude intrusion to her concentration "Quiet Shingo! I'm busy!" And the wiggling, pushing, and grunting resumed.  
  
Shingo sweat dropped. He turned to his parents and asked the question he has been asking since he was five years old. "Are you _sure_ she isn't adopted? Maybe she really _is_ from outer space!"  
  
Ikuko turned to her son, suddenly feeling exhausted. Yesterday was the most tiring day of her life—well at least not since Shingo was a baby—and she didn't think that today would be any different "No Shingo," she responded, "she's not adopted." She turned back to her daughter and sweat dropped.  
  
Wiggle. Wiggle.  
  
But then again. . . Ikuko was beginning to wonder that herself. She sighed and went straight into the kitchen. "What do you two want for breakfast?" She called over her shoulder. And after that, no one paid much attention to Usagi. Kenji and Shingo followed and voiced their cravings.  
  
A minute or two later, Usagi gave up; it was then she noticed that her family weren't surrounding her but were now occupied in the kitchen. She perked up instantly. This was too good to be true!  
  
She laid the bottle down, stood up and swooped down to pick it up again and ran like the wind to the sanctuary of her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sanctuary? What sanctuary?' Usagi thought dryly as she entered her room, seeing her enemy sleeping peacefully on _her_ bed. She laid the bottle of brandy on the floor, then put her hands behind her back, bending over it and winced when she felt her bones crack. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the most luxurious place to be.  
  
Usagi wasn't getting sick and tired of this game Mamoru was playing. She didn't find it the least bit funny. Regardless of the fact that she had a hangover, her body aches, and she would like nothing more than to take a nice, warm shower and get some rest. . . she wanted that creep out of _her_ room!!!  
  
Stomping over to her nemesis, she shook him rudely by the shoulders. "Wake up baka!" she snapped. He stirred. That encouraged her to shake him even harder.  
  
Mamoru was sleeping peacefully. There was no princess haunting his dreams, pleading for him to find the imperium silver crystal. All he felt was a serene, floating sensation in a black abyss. . . nothing could touch him. . . until an earthquake shattered that tranquility. _His_ tranquility. That person was going to pay!!!  
  
He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. What he could make out were furious crystalline blue eyes. 'Familiar,' was the only word to pop into his sluggish mind. Mamoru struggled to wake up, wanting to see who would dare to interrupt his sleep.  
  
Usagi stepped away from the raven-haired man, satisfied that she had succeeded in rousing him from his deep slumber. Now she was closer to kicking him out of her room and taking back what was rightfully hers. Her bed. . .  
  
'MINE!' she thought fiercely.  
  
Mamoru blinked the sleep from his eyes and then focused them on the sight from before. His eyes went round from shock. "Odango Atama?! What are you doing here? And how the heck did you get into my apartment???" he demanded, finding the ability to get rid of his languid state. Mamoru was going to push himself up on his bed, when he found, to his dismay, he couldn't pull his arms away. His eyes traveled up his arms and finally to his chained wrists. . . wait a second. . . CHAINED?!?!?!?! IN HANDCUFFS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
No way. . .  
  
"Odango," he growled, "why did you tie me up to my own bed?" When there wasn't an answer, he turned his attention back on the girl.  
  
He didn't like what he saw.  
  
Usagi's left eye was twitching again. 'How _dare_ he do this to me!!!' He must be laughing at her, seeing how he was making her life difficult: tying himself to her bed, almost getting her into trouble with her parents, pretending he was some sex fiend playing out her fantasy. 'Which isn't by the way!!!' she denied heatedly. And now he was pretending that he didn't know what was going on, that he was still home tucked in his own bed, accusing her of breaking and entering and that she was the one to tie him up!  
  
Her once sickly pale skin was now flushed crimson. Her breaths came in and out in angry puffs. 'That's it!'  
  
Her control snapped.  
  
Usagi startled Mamoru by landing onto her bed in one smooth jump, feet planted on both sides of his chest.  
  
'How did she do that? I've never seen anyone jump so far up like that.' Mamoru noted. He gulped when she sat down on his chest and leaned over him. His heart pounded furiously. He'll admit that Usagi was scaring him but he couldn't keep the excitement and anticipation at bay.  
  
It was also turning him on.  
  
Eyes narrowed into slits, in a voice that was dangerously low, she said, "Drop the act Mamoru-baka. I'm warning you now that if you don't, you'll regret ever playing this cruel joke on me." She leaned closer to his face, feeling his warm breaths on her, but ignored it, too angry to notice how it made her skin tingle. "I'm _not_ amused."  
  
Mamoru was confused. 'What game? What is she talking about?' "I'm afraid I don't understand," he responded coolly, not wanting to express the emotions going through him.  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed angrily. She sat straight up, entirely missing his eyes darken for a second before it faded into nothingness. Her body twisted halfway as she swept her arm in exaggeration. "Look around you Mamoru-baka! Do you honestly think you're in your own room?"  
  
And look he did.  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe it! How could he be sleeping in his bed one minute and wake up in another the next day was beyond him.  
  
Noting the apparent confusion on his face, Usagi couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him. It was clear to her that he didn't know what was going on. She bit her lip. Maybe someone else did this? But who??? She didn't think Motoki would do this, she knew that much. Or maybe. . . Mamoru had other enemies?  
  
Usagi frowned, growing more bewildered by the second. But then how did they know where she lived? How did they know who she was? Does that mean that made it her enemies as well? She unconsciously groaned out loud, not seeing Mamoru stare swerve intently at her or feel the rise and fall of his chest move more quickly beneath her. All these questions were making her head pulse in that annoying way of it is. Usagi rubbed her temples, deciding right then and there that she was going to go take a shower. That always made her feel better and helped her to think more clearly.  
  
"We'll talk about this more when I get back," she stated resolutely, before hefting herself up and crossing over to the dressers.  
  
Forcing his heart to slow down, Mamoru objected, "Wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave me like this!"  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Usagi suppressed the urge to smirk at Mamoru's vulnerable state. 'Vulnerable,' her mind murmured, 'never thought I'd ever see the day the Great Mamoru who would need a little school girl's help!' For the first time in the past few hours, she saw the situation extremely funny and she couldn't prevent a giggle escaping her lips.  
  
However soft the giggle may have been, Mamoru heard it all the same and scowled darkly in her direction. "It's not funny," he grumbled, "for all I know, you're probably the one who kidnapped me and strapped me to your bed to play out some twisted fantasy you've been secretly having about me."  
  
Instead of losing her temper and screeching at him indignantly like he had expected, she surprised him by laughing outright at his statement.  
  
Choking on her laughter, she gasped out, "That's a good one!!! I can't believe you would actually think I would ever want you!"  
  
Her attention so focused on leaning against her dresser she completely missed Mamoru flinch at her careless words and the hurt in his expression. When she looked up at him, there were no traces of hurt but a stony demeanor that left her puzzled.  
  
She stopped laughing, suddenly feeling concern and growing dread fill her heart, though she couldn't explain why. "What's the matter?" Standing up straight, she took a step towards him. "Was it something I said?"  
  
He shrugged, looking away. "What makes you say that Odango Atama?" he sneered. "Nothing that comes out of your mouth is worth listening to anyway."  
  
Those words rooted her to the spot and her breath caught. . . twice. Usagi had the sudden urge to cry. Nevertheless, she overcame this the same way she always did when Mamoru hit a sore spot--- she let her rage take over.  
  
"You creep!!!!!" she shouted, body shaking from fury. "And to think! I was afraid I'd hurt your feelings!!!!!" She swiftly turned on her heel and stormed towards her chest drawer and roughly pulled on them, taking what she needed and slamming them shut when she was finished. Then walked swiftly out of her room, shutting the door behind her albeit forcefully, leaving a shocked Mamoru.  
  
'She was afraid she'd hurt my feelings?' Mamoru couldn't believe it. The girl who claimed to hate him with every fiber of her being. . . actually cared about his feelings.  
  
'Not anymore,' his mind replied derisively, 'face it. . . you blew it big time.'  
  
If Mamoru weren't tied up, he'd walk over to the wall across the room and bang repeatedly against it. But all he could do was berate his stupid pride.  
  
He had to make it up to her. Now that Mamoru had seen that her caring spirit didn't just reach those around him but he himself as well, he was going to show her that he had another side to him. A good side. . .  
  
Now, how the heck was he going to do that?!  
  
Mamoru had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wiping the fog-filled mirror with her hand, Usagi stared at her reflection and noticed that taking a nice, hot shower did nothing to relax her or to help her think of a way to free Mamoru-baka from his predicament.  
  
'It's not just him! Your life is at stake here too!!!'  
  
Usagi worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't want to think of what would happen if her parents _did_ find out. She wouldn't be surprised if they found out at this very moment. Usagi knew that she was lucky to have it lasted for so long.  
  
As she carried out the routine of drying out her long blond locks with a hair dryer and putting on her clothes, she concentrated on what she was going to do to unchain Mamoru-baka from her bed.  
  
So far, her ideas were anything but safe.  
  
Pour nitric acid on the chains? But then again. . . it might melt Mamoru's wrists in the process. But wait. . . did nitric acid burn or melt??? Hmmph. Too bad Ami wasn't here--- she'd know the answer. Anyway, that idea was no good.  
  
Use a blowtorch? Might melt Mamoru's face off. That wouldn't be good or she'll have to hear Mamoru whine her ears off till she's old and gray.  
  
"Hmmm." She tapped her forefinger against her lips.  
  
Perhaps she could use a gun and shoot till the chains come off like the people in the movies do? Though, she could end up shooting his wrists or face off or something else very important in the male anatomy.  
  
Usagi grimaced.  
  
She could plant a tiny bomb on the chains. But that might mean Mamoru could get blown up in the process all together. _That_ was out.  
  
"HMMM." Usagi mumbled forcefully, her brows furrowed harder. She was getting frustrated with all this thinking mumbo jumbo!!! All the ideas she comes up with all result in melting, getting Mamoru killed, or losing a body part. Can't she think of anything else that wouldn't be some form of torture???  
  
The next idea that popped into her head was the perfect solution. She grinned triumphantly at her reflection.  
  
'Bye bye, Mamoru-baka! You'll no longer be a thorn in my side!' She giggled gleefully. Finished drying her hair and putting on her clothes, she then ran out of the bathroom to collect the necessary items that she would need for her plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why. . ." Thunk. ". . . can't I. . ." Thunk. ". . . think of. . ." Thunk. Thunk. ". . .anything!?!?!?" He slammed the back of his head against the headboard, three more times for good measure.  
  
Looks like Mamoru was having a difficult time of thinking what he could do to show Usagi his good side.  
  
'It shouldn't _be_ hard,' his mind said in a disgusted tone, 'just treat her the way she _wants_ to be treated. That isn't so hard, now is it?'  
  
'But it _is_ hard,' Mamoru thought right back.  
  
For as long as he's known Usagi, he has treated her with as much consideration as one would treat a monkey.  
  
Mamoru cringed. He felt so guilty about it. He hated treating Usagi so harshly, yet, at the same time he loved seeing her get so worked up. The way her cheeks flush a light pink to a cherry hue and the way her eyes would darken, sparkling with challenge and irritation. The change that took over her face was a fascinating thing to watch. He thought, if possible, made her even more beautiful.  
  
Mamoru didn't know if he could break the habit. He rather enjoyed arguing and fighting with her, as strange as that may sound.  
  
'As they always say: 'You always hurt the ones you love,' his mind said in a singsong voice.  
  
'SHUT UP!' he snarled.  
  
Talking to himself is getting him no where!  
  
Mamoru was thankful when the bedroom door opened; at least, he wouldn't be alone with his thoughts for the time being. Of course, he began to have doubts when he set his sights on Usagi.  
  
It was not a pretty sight. And Mamoru was speculating whether or not he had misjudged her.  
  
He also wondered if hadn't fallen in love with a madwoman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down below Usagi's room. . .  
  
Ikuko was humming an unknown tune while mopping the kitchen floor. Odd, how she can just enjoy the simple task in cleaning. She also loved to bake desserts and cook for her family. For most, it would be a chore and a pain but she didn't see it that way.  
  
She was the typical housewife.  
  
Ikuko smiled at that and sighed as she looked out the window, which was located over the kitchen sink. It was such a beautiful day out.  
  
Looking at the huge expanse of a clear blue sky with a golden sun warming the Earth and its inhabitants accompanied by its beaming rays stretching forth over them, Ikuko felt it calm her senses. After an exhausting night, she needed something to relax her nerves. She was extremely worried about her daughter and was reluctant to tell her husband that their daughter is seeking professional help. The time to tell Kenji was drawing near and she wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Ikuko frowned. Where did they go wrong? She then sighed. She wasn't going to put herself through this again. She knew that she wouldn't find the answers she sought. She shook her head and dumped the mop into the bucket to re-wet it and proceeded to mop the floor once more.  
  
Hopefully, cleaning and the warm rays of the sun washing over her through the window would help her take her mind off things.  
  
BUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Ikuko winced and dropped the mop to clap her hands over her ears. 'What is that noise???'  
  
It was coming from up above and she glared up at the ceiling in irritation.  
  
Ikuko was sure it was Usagi that was causing that awful noise.  
  
"What is up with that girl?" Ikuko wondered out loud but it was drowned out by the noise upstairs.  
  
Marching out of the kitchen, she reached the foot of the stairs. She didn't want to go any further. The sound was so awful; it reminded her of the drills the dentists used when getting rid of a cavity, it made her shudder to think of it (AN: Dentists. ::shivers:: Drills. ::whimpers:: Bad combination if you ask me). Only the sound was a thousand times worse.  
  
"USAGI," Ikuko bellowed.  
  
The noise ceased.  
  
"YES MOM?" Usagi called out from her room.  
  
"WHAT. . . MIGHT I ASK. . . ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!" She demanded angrily from her place by the stairs.  
  
"UMMM. . . VACUUMING?"  
  
Ikuko blinked. Vacuuming? Her Usagi? Cleaning?!  
  
Sighing, she yelled, "Oh, okay!" And cringed when the noise resumed.  
  
BUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
As she winced from the earsplitting noises, it made her wonder if the vacuum cleaner had ever been so deafening. Feeling a headache start to form, she decided to go out and do some grocery shopping.  
  
Maybe getting some time away from the house is just what the doctor ordered.  
  
Or in this case. . . her ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to where Mamoru lays paralyzed from his place on Usagi's bed. . .  
  
Mamoru was quaking with fear, he never knew that this small slip of a girl could be so terrifying (AN: First her mother, then Shingo and now Mamoru. . . Usagi seems to be scaring a lot of people lately -__-;;). When he first saw her standing in the doorway, he thought she finally lost it and was going to kill him mercilessly.  
  
What had gotten him to think this way, you ask?  
  
When you're tied to a bed, with no place to go and a person standing in the doorway wearing a pair of goggles and have a chainsaw clutched in one hand. . . it doesn't leave much to the imagination what could occur.  
  
When she made her way towards him, revving up the engine of the chainsaw, Mamoru almost peed his pants. . . uhhh boxer shorts.  
  
She was scarier than any youma he had ever encountered. The sound that reached his ears completely blocked out any sounds, except the grating of the noise and he knew when it was turned on or off. He didn't know what transpired when he saw Usagi talking to someone. It was probably her mother.  
  
Mamoru was hoping that her mother would have burst into the room but it was not meant to be. Usagi turned her attention to him once more and turned the engine back on.  
  
The steel with the sharp curves caught the light and it glinted lethally at Mamoru.  
  
'This is it. . .' Mamoru thought glumly, his heart beating rapidly. 'I'm going to die!' He felt himself start to hyperventilate. 'I'm not ever going to know what it's like to kiss a girl. . . Pathetic!. . . I'm never going to experience the pleasures of being one with a woman. . . Even more pathetic!' His eyes went round as saucers, as it finally hit him. 'I'm going to DIE a VIRGIN???!!!' Kami-sama! That was every man's worst nightmare!  
  
His eyes clenched shut as she neared him, prepared for the torture to begin. However, when he felt it connect, it was not his skin, but the chains.  
  
He opened his eyes to see it for himself and felt himself relax. So _that's_ what she was doing! He had to give her credit for thinking of a sure way to get him loose. Then he swallowed. But then again, Odango Atama was known throughout Juuban for her clumsiness. There was still a chance for her to slip and slit his throat.  
  
His relax state was gone.  
  
Mamoru was back to square one: Hyperventilation and chants of 'I'm going to DIE!!!' running through his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was clenching her teeth in frustration. Why was the chainsaw not cutting through the chains??? It should have been broken by now!!! Turning off the engine, she leaned over to inspect it.  
  
It didn't even make a scratch! It was still pink and shiny as ever!!! GRRR. Bringing the chainsaw over the head she brought it down to slam against the chains repeatedly and ignored the girly screams Mamoru was emitting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As this was happening. . .  
  
Aphrodite was clutching her sides, gasping for air from her place on the floor as she watched the crazed blonde attacking the chains and the raven- haired man howling for her to stop.  
  
She burst into another round of giggles.  
  
Humans were so entertaining!!!  
  
"And what. . . may I ask is so amusing?" A voice drawled.  
  
Aphrodite shrieked, startled by the unexpected intrusion, making her head jerk to the side. "Morpheus! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know I hate that!!!"  
  
Morpheus slowly raised a brow. "Which is precisely why I do it," he answered, unruffled by her temper.  
  
She scowled, her good humor quickly disintegrated. Morpheus was one of the few people she knew who could make her so angry one minute and. . . Aphrodite frowned. There wasn't an 'and'!!! He made her angry. Period!  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he turned to look at the clear picture of Usagi and Mamoru that Aphrodite conjured up to spy on them.  
  
Morpheus didn't find it funny at all.  
  
'That's no surprise,' Aphrodite snorted mentally, 'his sense of humor always ran dry.'  
  
He looked down at Aphrodite with a disapproving frown. "You have no right to mess up these mortals lives just because _you_ find it entertaining," he chastised as if _she_ were a child, "now why don't you make it easier for them and send them a key to end their troubles."  
  
Getting up from the floor and dusting off her dress. She quirked a brow at him. What was he? Her father?! No one told her what to do! "I will do no such thing," she said, voice firm and adamant.  
  
"You _can_ and you _will_!" Morpheus said, starting to lose his patience. There was something about this spoiled brat that irritated him to no end.  
  
"HA! Even if I could I couldn't!" Aphrodite smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Morpheus did not like the look on her face. Warily, he asked, "And why not? Just give them the keys, that isn't so hard."  
  
Crossing her arms beneath her chest, she replied, "There are no keys."  
  
His heart stopped, then his face contorted in rage. "WHAT?! NO KEYS???"  
  
Aphrodite inspected her nails, looking as if she had already lost interest in the conversation.  
  
Releasing a breath, he asked the next question with as much calm as he could possess. "But. . . there _must_ be a lock."  
  
She retorted nonchalantly, "There is no lock."  
  
That made his eyes bug out. "WHAT?! NO LOCK???"  
  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "What are you a parakeet? Must you repeat everything I say? Yes, that's exactly what I said." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Then how in Zeus' name will they free Mamoru?"  
  
"Puh! You think I'm going to tell you? That's a secret only the Goddess of Love knows! If they're smart, they'll figure it out themselves."  
  
Morpheus just stood there, staring at her with a blank look on his face.  
  
Well? Who could answer to that?  
  
Morpheus sighed. 'Those poor mortals. I just hope they don't end up killing each other.' Glancing at them, he winced.  
  
It might be sooner than he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Author falls onto her back, exhausted:: You know, I had some idea on how this chapter was going to turn out. . . but I never thought it would end up being _this_ long! So, what do you guys think? It wasn't boring was it? Oh, I hope not! I tried making this as enjoyable as possible. College has been getting in the way as of late and I know what you guys are thinking 'uh oh. . . here it comes! The excuses. . . it is only the beginning of late updates!' Hmmm. That might be true, but I intend to finish this! One of the pleasures I find in life is writing and I'll write as soon as I have the time. This week and the next I won't have any time for it. My Humanities, Acting, and Govt. (yucky!!!) will be taking up my time. Of course, I enjoy the assignments in my Creative Writing class. . . -__-; if only my teacher could get over herself and start "teaching". You guys have one of those don't you? Aren't they a pain???  
  
Well, I'll be going now. ^_~ I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend!!! While I go to the library and hit the books for an upcoming test. . . ewww. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hmmm. Can't think of any creative disclaimers right now, so I'll just stick you with the good old fashioned 'I do not own Sailor Moon'.  
  
Awww! Thanks for the reviews! Everyone is saying how much they're laughing, which is what I was going for! Yay!  
  
Usakou: Thanks for the compliment! Lol. At first I thought you were describing the inner workings of my mind (which is dead on) but then I read it again. And I was like "oh yeah".  
  
Baka Usagi-Chan: ::Author fans face with her hand:: Don't we all! We all deserve a Mamoru chained to our beds!  
  
TropicalRemix: I'm glad you liked it! And about how Mamoru is going to get out of those handcuffs---I haven't the faintest idea. But that's what makes it so exciting, no?  
  
Chibi J: Sorry if I disappointed you =( I want them to have pleasure too! Don't worry! I'm not going to end this story without some action! Though, I'm sorry to say that Mamoru won't get rid of his virginity yet! That'll happen in the sequel! OOPS! 0_0 I wasn't suppose to say that!  
  
EtrnalRhapsodi: Don't die on me yet! ^^  
  
Miiaevia: I'm glad I made you laugh! ^___^ One of my missions in life is to make people happy!  
  
DarkSun: Your addicted? Wow! ::Grins widely:: I'm so honored!!! Never thought I had the ability to do that.  
  
Ghetto Queen: Thanks for wishing me luck! I really needed it! That test was killer!!!  
  
^_~ Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Tied Up to a Bed. . . So What Else is New?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was currently sitting on the floor glaring at what should be the sharpest tool in the book. It should be able to cut its way through anything!  
  
Her gaze, at that point, landed on the cuffs.  
  
_Almost_ anything.  
  
Her brows pulled downward, her lips pinched tight like a rosebud. She could feel her frustrations coming to the surface. It wasn't good to keep those feelings in, right? Better to release them now before she let herself go stark raving mad.  
  
And she knew just the thing to do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki was making his way toward Usagi's house. He was going to give that girl a piece of his mind on her dilly-dallying with alcohol. Even though she had turned fifteen four months back, it was a known fact that the younger the person who gets their first dose on alcohol have a higher chance of ending up as an alcoholic when they get older.  
  
And Motoki cared too much to let that happen to her.  
  
As he neared the house, he took a deep breath out of nervousness. He was still unsure of how he was going to start off on his rant. Should he yell and literally shake some sense into her, telling her what a stupid thing it was for her to do?  
  
Motoki shook his head. Nope. The only thing he would be succeeding in is scaring her stiff, and if that was the case, then she would be too wrapped up in her fear to hear, which would make it impossible for him to get his message across to her. He was better off just doing what he normally did: be nice, calm Motoki but with a strict air this time around.  
  
He nodded in satisfaction. Then a slight frown touched his lips as a distinct sound reached his ears. He stopped walking to take in his surroundings, yet, nothing in his line of vision indicated what was making that noise.  
  
Fwip-fwip-fwip. . . fwip-fwip-fwip.  
  
It was then that he looked up overhead.  
  
Big huge razor coming through!  
  
Yelping, he jumped back just in time as it landed, striking against the concrete brutally. The ping of the metal made him cringe. If he waited a mere few seconds longer, it would have sliced him in half.  
  
Shaking off the tremors that ran throughout his body as much as possible, he looked up trying to figure out which direction the chainsaw had come from.  
  
Belatedly he realized it had come from Usagi's window.  
  
Oh? What made him think that you ask?  
  
It was the last thing he saw when a bottle knocked him unconscious on the forehead. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That felt _good_," Usagi said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She turned to look at Mamoru, now more relaxed to figure out a way to get him out of those handcuffs head on.  
  
Pushing back the sleeves of her shirt, she made her way back to Mamoru, who had a peculiar look on his face. He didn't seem scared of her anymore, it was if her throwing dangerous weapons out the window was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"What?" she asked. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Feeling self- conscious, she began to touch her face. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
Mamoru lifted a brow. A minute of his scrutinizing passed before he decided to grace her with a remark. "I use to think that you were a lazy, klutzy, shrieking hyena. . ."  
  
Oh, Mamoru was back to his old self alright.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi shrieked. "I resent that!"  
  
". . . but I've discovered that there is more to you than that."  
  
Her anger subsided. She couldn't stop the surprise from showing. Was he actually going to give her a compliment? By the fast beating of her heart and the way she was holding her breath in anticipation, she couldn't help but hope. Though, what it was she was hoping for, she couldn't say.  
  
He paused for a moment and looked her straight in the eye. Stormy blue clashed against crystalline blue eyes. It made Usagi's heart skip a beat, then it resumed pumping in a fast rhythm. But all of her nerves went out the window when he spoke, making her still as a statue.  
  
"Now I see that you're a complete psycho!!! When I get these chains off, I'm personally going to see the doctor who delivered you at birth and if, by any chance, he dropped you when you were a baby cause obviously. . ." Mamoru trailed off when Usagi ran out of the room, a sob caught in her throat. Sighing, he closed his eyes in regret. He had done it again! 'How low can you go?' His mind said in a scornful tone, 'Usagi was right. . . you are a BAKA!!!!!!!!'  
  
Did he not say an hour ago to himself that he would start showing Usagi his good side? But he was so nasty just now. It made him wonder if he had any good in him.  
  
Kami-sama! How he wished he could sink into the ends of the Earth like the worm he is!  
  
It was then he knew he was no good for her. Who wanted a boyfriend who insulted them and made them feel like dirt?  
  
No one. . .  
  
And it certainly wouldn't be Usagi Tsukino of all people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wanted out. She was hurting badly and she couldn't stand to be in the same house as that creep lay dormant on her bed.  
  
Once he was freed she was going to take all of her sheets to dispose of them in a shredding machine, then she would burn her blanket, _then_ she would hack her bed into pieces with an axe!  
  
The images that played inside her mind gave her immense satisfaction yet that feeling didn't wash out the awful feelings Mamoru had evoked in her. His harsh words struck her harder than ever before.  
  
What was that baka's problem anyway? Why oh _why_ was he so mean to her? What did she ever do to him? She pondered on these questions as she ran out of her house sobbing. She shouldn't be leaving her house, any one of her family members could discover Mamoru in her room but she didn't care! And she didn't care about him! He was a cold-hearted man and he could fall off a cliff for all she cared. Though, where that thought would have gotten her to crack a smile two days ago, it made her cry only harder.  
  
Her feet swiftly took her to the park, to the spot she usually went to when she needed to be alone with her thoughts or when she was upset, letting the serenity of the lake soothe her. Stopping at that very spot, she sat down on a bench and allowed her head to fall into her hands.  
  
She didn't understand why she was crying over Mamoru-baka. He had been taunting and cruel to her since day one. Sure she cared about what he said to her, making her angry to the point of exploding and screaming her head off at him. But she never _ever_ felt the need to cry over it.  
  
Lifting her face away from her hands, she trained her eyes on the glistening lake, wanting to be mesmerized by the motions it made as it moved back and forth whenever there was a breeze. It was something that worked each time, it helped her to forget. She wanted her hurt to drift away like the lake itself.  
  
It didn't work. Her heart wouldn't let her forget.  
  
Her hand swiped angrily at the tears that continued to run currents down her cheeks.  
  
"Why?" she whispered, lips quivering. Why was she crying now? She knew that he would never be nice to her yet. . .  
  
This time she thought it would be different. For a moment he had led her to believe he was going to confess. . . what? That she was beautiful? Special? Even someone he could see himself fall for? She would have laughed at the notion if her heart hadn't clenched with longing.  
  
Usagi pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest, her chin dropping onto her knees, sniffling. She may have been able to run from Mamoru but she couldn't stay away for long. And she couldn't run away from the truth. It's true that she has recently discovered her attraction to the baka, wanting to quench the curiosity of what it was like to kiss and possess him as her own---as confusing as that was.  
  
The confusion has faded somewhat. It was becoming clear to her why she has been feeling this way since last night. Mamoru had never looked at her with passion in his eyes nor betrayed any want in his voice. It had made her angry and pissed as hell that he was pretending because secretly she wanted it.  
  
Wanted him.  
  
Of course, she wouldn't acknowledge those feelings. Her pride wouldn't allow it. It was better to be in denial than to admit your true feelings. There wouldn't be any hurt involved but she has discovered that your heart would always find a way to get you to face them---whether you wanted to or not. Sooner or later the denial would be stripped away and the veil that shielded your eyes would be lifted. . . allowing them to see things in a different light.  
  
Against her will, she murmured quietly, "I'm falling for him. . . Mamoru. . . the Grinch himself."  
  
Slowly, but surely, a soft loving smile broke out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poke poke. . . poke poke. . . poke poke poke!  
  
Motoki frowned, irritated by the sharp poking on his forehead. He tried waving away whoever it was with a fierce growl and was left alone. . . for a good few seconds.  
  
Poke poke poke. . . poke poke _poke_!  
  
'This person is relentless,' he thought, annoyed beyond a doubt. He opened his eyes, wanting to see who it was so he could strangle the brat. Black eyes stared back at him, blinking and cocking his head to one side.  
  
Motoki's vision was blurry at first and had to blink a couple of times to clear it up. When he could finally see who was in front of him, he scowled darkly.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
He 'cawed'.  
  
"Baka," Motoki said without humor, "I'm _not_ dead!"  
  
"Caw!" Then he nipped his cheek, drawing some blood.  
  
Yelping, Motoki whacked the black beasty off of him. "Get! Before I cut the circulation off your throat and stuff you with feathers to decorate my father's study!"  
  
The crow puffed its chest, looking offended. Then flew off in its search for another meal. . . preferably dead this time.  
  
Rubbing his bruised forehead, Motoki pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked for the source that hit him. He spotted the black bottle on his right side and gingerly picked it up, lifting it up in front of him. He turned it around and paused when he saw the label.  
  
It was a bottle of brandy.  
  
"This must be Usagi's," he muttered in disapproval, shaking his head. Well, he might as well return the damn thing before her parents found it missing; though, it would serve her right if they did find out but he knew that everyone makes mistakes so he was willing to let it slide and not tell her parents.  
  
That doesn't mean she was completely off the hook. She did a big no no. Not only that! She nearly killed him with a chainsaw and hit him with a bottle to boot!!!  
  
"It hurt like hell by the way," he said as if she was there.  
  
Grunting, he picked himself off the floor. Landing on concrete was not Motoki's idea of fun. His back ached and his head felt sore to the point of falling off and rolling away from his body.  
  
Motoki grimaced at the picture his mind conjured at the thought. 'O-kay. . . that was a bit graphic.'  
  
Sighing he began to make his way to Usagi's house but with more caution, looking out for anymore flying objects. Having made his way to the front door, he halted, surprise written on his face.  
  
The door was open.  
  
Motoki frowned. Why was the door left open? His eyes scanned the area around him, wondering if there was anything that looked remotely suspicious.  
  
Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he cautiously stepped through the doorway, bottle of brandy still clutched in his hand. Next he closed the door behind him softly, not wanting to alarm anyone if there was indeed a trespasser in the Tsukino home.  
  
He perused the kitchen, living room, and finally the dining room. No one was home, Motoki noted. However, he still had to check the rooms upstairs. But first, seeing the wine cabinet, he was going to put this bottle of brandy away. If he was ever invited to the Tsukino home again, he was going to make sure to point out to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino that they should keep the wine cabinet under lock and key.  
  
That done and over with, he went up the stairs. His progress was slow, so he wouldn't end up making any squeaky noises. When he reached the top, he checked the first room.  
  
Turning the knob, he pulled the door inch by inch, when it was halfway open, he discreetly poked his head inside.  
  
'It's empty,' he sighed in relief.  
  
The room was a little untidy. The theme of the room was dark green, navy, and black. Baseball posters were hung on the walls, Motoki didn't recognize any of the players that were posed in various positions since he wasn't an avid fan of baseball. And he saw one poster of Sailor Moon.  
  
Motoki tilted his head to one side. 'That's funny. . . with those 'odangos' on her head, she sort of reminds me of Usagi-chan.' He chuckled lightly at that. Usagi fighting youmas? Now _that_ was a laugh.  
  
Closing the door to Shingo's room, he headed for the other one that was across from it. Being just a careful as before, he did the same, only this time it wasn't empty.  
  
Motoki's jaw went slack. He must be seeing things. Letting go of the door, he went inside the room. He thought if he moved, the image would fade away.  
  
It didn't.  
  
He rubbed his eyes. And looked again.  
  
Nope. Still there.  
  
Did that bottle knocked him hard on the head or what?  
  
"Mamoru?!"  
  
AN: You know, I'm very tempted to stop here ^^ But. . . seeing as how you guys waited so patiently, I'm going to keep on going.  
  
Hearing a familiar voice, Mamoru's head snapped to the side and almost groaned when he saw his best friend—of all people—witnessing him at his most embarrassing state.  
  
"Motoki?!"  
  
Mamoru's exclamation of horror confirmed all the more to Motoki that what he was seeing was indeed real.  
  
He should be alarmed and concerned for his best friend's well being.  
  
Of course, he can always do that later.  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
Mamoru's face flushing from unease, narrowed his eyes into slits. "Mo-to- ki," he warned threateningly.  
  
The sandy-haired man, put a hand up as he was bent over, laughing so hard he didn't have the energy to stand up straight. "I'm, I'm sorry," he finally gasped out, "it's just. . . this is just. . ." More chortles. "It came as a shock that's all."  
  
"Cut it out!" Mamoru ordered, sending Motoki a withering look. One that had the ability to send anyone running in terror. "I don't find this at all amusing! So could you _please_ free me from this prison???"  
  
Forcing himself to calm down before his friend decided to get revenge on him later, stood up straight. Though, he wasn't successful in wiping off the silly grin off his face.  
  
Walking over to the poor soul, he tsked. "What were you thinking tying yourself up to Usagi's bed? No wonder she got herself drunk last night!"  
  
Mamoru was about to give a scathing reply when Motoki's last statement caught his attention, the unspoken words dying on his lips. Instead, he asked dumbly, "Usagi got drunk?"  
  
Motoki nodded, as he inspected one of the handcuffs. "Oh yeah. Called me late last night, giggling, hiccuping, and singing like mad." He paused, a perplexed frown marring his facial features and went around the bed to inspect the other handcuff. "It's a good thing she didn't go off into the night. I shudder to think what she could do in that state of mind."  
  
"Yeah," replied Mamoru, distracted by this newfound information. He couldn't believe that innocent, sweet Usagi got herself drunk! Was he really that bad? All the more reason why he should stay as far from her as humanly possible!  
  
"Uhhh Mamoru?" Motoki cut through Mamoru's musings like a slice of bread (AN: Odd way of saying I know! ^-^;; But I couldn't resist!). "We have a problem. . . none of these handcuffs have a lock."  
  
That got Mamoru to stop breathing altogether. 'It's not possible!!!' his mind yelled out in denial. "Cut the crap Motoki!!!"  
  
"I'm being serious!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head, trying to fight off an insane grin from spreading. 'And here I thought things couldn't get any worse. . .' Then the urge to grin vanished when it was replaced by an urge to do something else. His eyes widened in panic. 'Kami-sama! This can't be happening!'  
  
Even though, Motoki felt REAL bad about his friend's predicament, he couldn't help but be relieved the _tiniest_ bit.  
  
He bit his lips, preventing an evil chuckle from bursting forth. Dollar signs began prancing around his head once more and the beautiful sounds of CHI-CHING rang with clarity in his mind.  
  
Here was proof 'in the flesh'! He clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping to cut off the weird noises he was making.  
  
Strange how those noises almost made him sound like Ernie from Sesame Street.  
  
"Mamoru," he started off, almost struggling to get the words out, "I'm going to go but. . . kee kee kee. . . I'll be back with something. . . kee kee kee. . . to get you out of those handcuffs so don't you worry!" Then he fled from the room.  
  
"MOTOKI!" Mamoru bellowed in full-blown panic. "You can't leave me. . . MOTOKI!"  
  
It was no use. He was gone.  
  
Mamoru grimaced and squirmed on the bed, not feeling comfortable in the slightest.  
  
"$hit." He cursed his rotten lock. "Someone shoot me now."  
  
He wondered bitterly how long he'd last before he could no longer prevent the flood from coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was standing at the entrance of her house. Indecision warred within her, wondering what she should do. Should she go in and face her fears? Or she should she pack up and leave and head for the Bahamas? Maybe in a few months time, her parents would be so happy to see their daughter back that they'll forget all about the half-naked man stashed away in her room.  
  
She snorted, amused by the thought. 'In your dreams!' She sobered at the phrase, an image of her last dream made her blanch.  
  
Considering what sort of dreams have been plaguing her these past two days, it wasn't the best example to use.  
  
She didn't have a choice.  
  
She was going in.  
  
Usagi straightened her shoulders as if she were getting ready to go into battle and shakily lifted her hand to open the door.  
  
Just when she was about to wrap her hand around the knob, the front door flew open. Startled, she jumped back shrieking and stepped out of harms way when a person came running through it.  
  
"Motoki-san?" she mumbled, blinking owlishly as she recognized the sandy- haired man speeding further down the sidewalk. Though, the laughter that reached her ears wasn't anything she heard before and it was that very reason that threw her off, forcing her to rethink her assumption on the man's true identity.  
  
She stared harder at the disappearing figure. No. She shook her head. That couldn't be Motoki! She must've been seeing things. It couldn't be him because the laughter held too much glee and mischief.  
  
The person was obviously up to no good.  
  
Shivers ran down her spine when it occurred to her that someone had discovered her secret.  
  
Or shall she say her and Mamoru's?  
  
Without a second thought she ran inside the house, slamming the door behind her, and kept on going till she was standing before a squirming Mamoru.  
  
When she said his name, his head moved in her direction. His face conveyed what he was feeling: guilt, relief and. . .  
  
Usagi squinted. She wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly but Mamoru was looking pretty flustered right about now. Well, she could understand why. It must be uncomfortable being chained to a bed for so long but did that cause a person to wiggle around so much? Now that she thought about it. . .  
  
WHY was he WIGGLING?!  
  
Usagi gulped and flushed when a thought struck her. No! It couldn't be what she was thinking!!! She inhaled a breath and let out a whoosh in an attempt to calm her nerves.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Chiba?" she put as much animosity in the question as possible, especially putting more emphasis in his last name. She didn't know if she had put up a good front since each word that escaped her lips seemed to tremble from the dread she could feel steadily growing in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Eyes troubled, Mamoru replied, "We have a problem. . . two in fact."  
  
Her uncaring countenance gone, she began to hop from one foot to the other. "It can't be _that_ bad?" Noticing his grim frown, her panic came bubbling to the surface. "Is it??? Mamoru tell me!"  
  
Sighing, he said reluctantly, "You should sit down for this."  
  
Wringing her hands, Usagi plunked herself down on the floor.  
  
This was NOT good.  
  
Usagi prayed with all her might that she would see through to this.  
  
One. . . can only hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the end of this chapter! ^_^ I wanted to thank once again to all who reviewed! Trust me when I say they make me feel all nice and warm inside!!! After my Creative Writing instructor totally creamed my short story last week in front of my peers, I went back to re-read your reviews, wanting to reassure myself that my writing isn't so bad. And you know what? It made me feel a _whole_ lot better. So thank you!  
  
Well, I'll be going now! ^_~ Bye!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Are these things really necessary?! It's painful enough knowing Sailor Moon can never be mine. But to say it over and over again??? I refuse to obey! You hear!!! *Police officers come out of nowhere, clubs smacking against the palm of their hands* ::Author's eyes widens:: Okay! Okay! I give up! Sailor Moon isn't mine!!! *They slink back into the shadows* ::Shudders:: Now that's creepy.  
  
A/N: Hi! Sorry I took so long but I've been real busy with college and I will be for the weeks to come. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I received so many! Not that I'm complaining, lol.  
  
Hot Cuttie: I wrote more! See? ^____^  
  
maria: Confess their love for each other? Sorry, lol. I don't hear any bells ringing. Your question confused me. You're talking about my other story, right? Well I don't want to rush it. Mamoru can be very stubborn when he makes up his mind on something, so it will be a long loooong while before that happens ^.~  
  
EtrnalRhapsodi: Awwww really? You're so sweet!  
  
krys: Trust me ^.~ You're questions will soon be answered.  
  
Chibi J: Thanks for the word of advice, I really appreciate it. I wish I can tell her that to her face but I would have a pissed off teacher on my hands and she can be real scary when she's mad, lol. And besides, she has been waaaaay too nice lately. I have a feeling it's because there's been complaints about her ::evil grin:: Any ways, is the kiss gonna break the spell on the cuffs? You're going to have to wait and see.  
  
roswellachick: Kawaii means cute, since you're wondering ^^ And I'm glad that you like my writing!  
  
^_~ Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: The Letter P Stands for. . . ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi squirmed from her place on the floor. The silence in the room was deafening and it felt as if her heart was ready to burst from her ribcage, she was so nervous.  
  
"So," she began, wetting her parched lips, "what's the first bad news?"  
  
In a strained voice, Mamoru replied, "Motoki found out." His face then broke out into a sweat as he wiggled with more vigor.  
  
"Whaaaaaa?" Usagi's eyes went round as saucers and her jaw dropped, suddenly feeling like Jell-O (AN: I hate Jell-O! Ugh. They wiggle and jiggle!!! Ewww.).  
  
She couldn't believe it! That man who almost knocked her down while running out of her house, cackling like a mad scientist, was Motoki?!  
  
"Are y-you sure?" she stuttered. "It could have b-been someone who l- looked like Motoki-san!"  
  
"What are you saying Odango Atama?" Mamoru grunted, annoyance evident in his voice. "Are you saying I'm wrong? I'm _never_ wrong. You on the other hand. . ."  
  
Usagi's light blue orbs flashed. "What do you mean by that Mamoru- baka?!" she said, her voice full of venom. "Go ON! Finish what you were going to say creep!!!"  
  
He grinned painfully at her. "Well. . . since you're so eager to know, I'll be a good sport and tell you."  
  
"Joy to the world! The lord has spoken! Bow down and listen for he has given into our pleas to share his words of wisdom." she said dryly, rolling her eyes.  
  
Mamoru managed to cock a brow, even though sweat was dripping down his face and he was moving around painfully on Usagi's bed. "Wow Odango," he deadpanned, "you're so funny. Really you are. You should receive a medal."  
  
"Just tell me baka!"  
  
Breathing heavily, he said, "Uh Odango? I don't think I have the time. The other bad news can't be postponed any longer."  
  
Usagi's anger faded away. She started hyperventilating all over again. "Kami-sama! It can't be all that bad, right? I mean. . . so what if Motoki knows? He won't tell anyone." Doubt lingered in her voice as she said the last part. The way Motoki had laughed gave her the heebie-jeebies. She had the feeling that now that he knew of her and Mamoru's predicament, he would use that information to his advantage.  
  
For what purpose. . . she didn't know.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Usagi shook her head, chasing her doubts and thoughts away to focus on what Mamoru was saying. His grim confession slowly registered in her mind, making her eyes keep on widening till it hurt. 'NO! I couldn't have been right!!! This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep!'  
  
"What. . . did. . . you say?" she choked, her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
Mamoru hit his head against the headboard. "How many times do I have to say it?" He exclaimed in pain and frustration. "I have to go to the bathroom! I have to go to the bathroom! I HAVE to GO to the BATHROOM!!!!!"  
  
"Okay! I heard you!" She got up from her place on the floor and began pacing, wringing her hands. "This isn't good!" she whined. "What am I going to do? I'm only fifteen!! I'm too young to see. . . to see. . ." Her whole faced burned from the thought she wasn't willing to say out loud.  
  
Even though, he was in a lot of pain and he hated the situation he was in, he couldn't help being amused by Usagi's reluctance to 'assist' him. "You mean to say. . ." He gasped theatrically. "The P word????"  
  
She gasped. "Mamoru!!!" she exclaimed in mortification. "Don't say IT!"  
  
He bit back the evil grin from emerging. "P-P-P--"  
  
"Don't you _dare_ say it!" she warned, her face turning to a deeper shade of red, now closely resembling magenta. "Or I'll. . . or I'll. . ."  
  
"You'll what?" His eyes glinted with mischief.  
  
"I'll throw you out the window!!!" She nodded her head, satisfied with her response.  
  
"Odango Atama," he said exasperated, "I'm _tied_ to a bed in handcuffs with _no_ lock. I doubt you can lift this bed and _me_ out the window."  
  
Usagi gawked at him. "No lock??? You're kidding! How's that even possible?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Mamoru's squirming had just intensified. "Odango!" he panted. "Go find something so I can pee! You don't want me wetting the bed. . . _your_ bed! So GET MOVING!" he roared.  
  
Usagi huffed. She didn't like the fact that he was ordering her around like she was some servant! 'If only Luna was here. . . she'd know what to do!' Then Usagi started to gaze around the room, noticing for the very first time that the feline wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'By the way. . . where _is_ Luna?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a land far _far_ away. . .  
  
Luna was running as fast as her paws can carry her. She kept throwing looks over shoulder, frightened out of her wits of that huge monstrosity of a thing pursuing her.  
  
'How did I get into this mess?' Luna pondered silently, panting.  
  
She was still bewildered as to how she had gotten here. One minute she was sleeping peacefully, having nice dreams of being the Queen of Sheba and having servants' at her beck and call mouth feeding her tuna and sardines. The next, she wakes up to the sounds of birds and monkeys echoing in her ears.  
  
How can anyone find themselves in a bloody JUNGLE without any means of transportation _while_ they are asleep is BEYOND her!  
  
Spotting a bush, she quickly jumps right into it. She crouches down onto her paws and hind legs, sucking air into her lungs.  
  
She had to go on a diet! All that tuna she has been eating recently has been making her as round as a balloon! And if she didn't stop soon she'll be a floating blimp with puffy cheeks!  
  
Luna froze when she heard a keening noise.  
  
'What is that? Kami-sama! What did I do to deserve this?' She made an attempt to calm her breathing but it was fruitless. As her body was concerned, she wasn't getting enough air.  
  
The bush rustled slightly before a creature with huge black eyes stared straight into her terrified ones.  
  
"Hoo hoo?" It asked playfully.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Luna didn't care if that big huge fur ball was chasing her and looking for her!  
  
She didn't WANT to deal with a MONKEY!!!!  
  
Luna made a run for it but before she could scram right out of there. . . that _thing_ grabbed her by the tail!  
  
It pulled harder and poor Luna meowed painfully as it lifted her up in the air.  
  
"Hee hee hoo hoo?" It asked with more excitement, swinging back and forth where its tail was wrapped around a tree branch.  
  
Luna gulped, her face draining as her stomach turned. She moaned. She wasn't feeling _too_ good!  
  
"Whatever it is that you're asking you stinky beast," Luna said regally, "the answer is no!"  
  
Its face turned downcast for a moment, when it looked up, its face brightened once more.  
  
But it wasn't directed at Luna.  
  
"Haaa! Haaaaaaa! Heee heee HOOO HOOO!" As it shrieked ecstatically, it swung on its tail faster.  
  
And if Luna thought it couldn't get any worse than puking out her guts. . .  
  
She was wrong.  
  
Another monkey hollered back.  
  
Luna had a bad feeling about this.  
  
No other thoughts of her nausea entered her mind as she was suddenly flung into the air, screaming in terror. She thought she was going to plunge to her death at any second but she kept going up.  
  
Up.  
  
Up.  
  
UP.  
  
UP!  
  
UP!!!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
As she began to resign to her fate that she would forever go up till she exploded in outer space. . . something caught her by the tail.  
  
Panting, she warily opened her eyes to see the monkey who had held her captive moments before, on the other side climbing higher onto the treetops. Suddenly it stopped on the branch of its choice and began jumping up and down in pure joy, waving its arms hooting.  
  
That's when she was flung into the air again. Her eyes widened in horror as it dawned on her what was happening.  
  
They were PLAYING a GAME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
With HER as their form of ENTERTAINMENT???!!!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the Tsukino home, currently taking place in the kitchen. . .  
  
Usagi was jumping up and down.  
  
Why?!  
  
She didn't know. She thought if she did, her mind would come up with something faster.  
  
However, she was getting tired. This wasn't working at _all_. Five minutes have already past, or was it ten? That she has been trying to come up with something Mamoru can pee in.  
  
She stopped jumping and cringed. "Ewww. I don't want to be a witness to IT!" she wailed for the hundredth time.  
  
"ODANGO!!!" The house trembled from the force of the raven-haired man's voice. "What's TAKING YOU so long???"  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she called back to him: "I DON'T know what to GET!!!!!"  
  
It was silent for awhile when. . .  
  
"GET A CUP! A PAIL! FOR GOODNESS SAKES A PEANUT SHELL EVEN! Just _hurry_ up!!!"  
  
Blinking slowly, she said, "Oh yeah." Why hadn't she thought of that??? She smacked a hand against her forehead. Duh! It was the only logical thing to do!  
  
Usagi ran to the laundry room, when she retrieved the pail, she then hurried up the stairs and entered her room. "I got it!" she exclaimed, walking up to the wiggling Mamoru.  
  
Scowling, he said, "Finally! I'm dying here!!"  
  
A light blush spreads throughout her cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Never mind that," he says impatiently, "just pull down my boxer shorts so I can relieve myself."  
  
Her blush deepens to fire engine red and her eyes' darts from side to side wanting to be anywhere but there. "I don't know if I can do this!" she moaned. "This is _so_ humiliating!!!"  
  
Mamoru smirked. "I'm the one getting naked here Odango Atama. Not you." he drawled. As much as he wanted to go pee, he figured he could withhold it a little longer just to taunt her for his own pleasure.  
  
Her face was back to being magenta. "Don't remind meeeee!"  
  
"Come on Odango!" His eyes twinkled mischievously. "It's not like you don't want to see my P-P-P--"  
  
"Hentai!" She gasped aghast.  
  
"What?" He blinked innocently. "I didn't say anything."  
  
Usagi pointed her finger at the squirming man. "You were too! Don't deny it!"  
  
"So you actually want me to say it?" Mamoru raised a brow.  
  
"Hentai!!! That's not what I meant!"  
  
Mamoru grinned slyly, then winced as pain laced through him. "Odango. . . I need go now. I'm not going to last much longer."  
  
Usagi made a face. "But I don't wanna seeeee IT!" she wailed, hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
"Close your eyes then! I don't care!!! It has to be now!" Mamoru was surprised he even lasted this long. It wasn't like he was Superman or anything. But then again. . . he doubted that the world's greatest super hero was strong enough to hold it in.  
  
Whimpering, Usagi reached out with her free arm and grabbed hold of his boxer shorts. Squeezing her eyes shut, she yanked it down.  
  
Naked as the day he was born, Mamoru turned slightly on his side to aim. "Usagi the pail isn't in any shooting distance." Here he grins as Usagi whimpers as if she were in pain. "Move it to the left. . . no no. . . you passed. . . go a little to the right. There! Perfect." Inside Mamoru was laughing. He enjoyed torturing the poor girl way too much.  
  
Aim. . .  
  
Fire!  
  
Usagi whined even louder as she heard Mamoru hit his target.  
  
When his ammunition wore out, he said, "All done!" Damn he felt SO much better!  
  
Usagi scrunched up her nose. This was _not_ how she pictured spending her weekend! Assisting Mamoru to pee was not part of her agenda!!! "Why me?" she whimpered, she slowly began to turn around on her heel. When she was sure she turned around fully, she opened her eyes and headed straight for the door.  
  
"Umm Odango? Where are you going? I'm still naked here." he called out, an evil grin on his face.  
  
'Must he remind me?!?!?!' "Aarrrggh! I'm going to dump this pail. When I'm done. . . I'll come back and. . . help you." She winced as she said that.  
  
Before he could tease her more, she walked briskly out of the room, desperately wanting to get rid of the liquid substance in the pail.  
  
Mamoru should be feeling embarrassed about being naked and having Usagi help him relieve his need to pee but, surprisingly, he didn't. The fact that Usagi was blushing and complaining over it was very entertaining and he was beginning to think that the situation they were both in was vastly amusing.  
  
Though, he was still upset about being tied up to Usagi's bed with no way to break free. He knew he couldn't last much longer like this, much less live his whole life on this bed.  
  
He shuddered. That wasn't a pleasant thought. There _had_ to be a way to free himself from these handcuffs. What would happen if Sailor Moon needed his help fighting a youma? What then?  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened in horror. Kami-sama! He hadn't thought of that!!!!!!!  
  
If something happened to her. . . he would never forgive himself. Even if it wouldn't be his fault since there would be nothing he could have done- -- he would still feel responsible.  
  
"There just has to be a way," he muttered, his voice almost sounding to the point of desperation.  
  
He was startled from his musings when there was a thump.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
Mamoru frowned in confusion. "Odango Atama?"  
  
What was the Odango doing walking around with her eyes closed and. . . oh. . . ohhhhh!  
  
He chuckled. "Let me guess. . . is this your version of the game pin the donkey?" he teased, mirth dancing merrily in his eyes.  
  
With her arms stretched out in front of her, Usagi scowled darkly. "Shut it Chiba! Now could you plea—owwwwiiiie!" This time she collided into her desk, instead of the door this time around. Her left hip took the brunt of the impact.  
  
"That huuuurrrrrt!" she wailed, tears trailing down the corner of her closed eyelids.  
  
Mamoru's mirth dimmed when he saw that she was in real pain. He sighed. He hated it when she cried or when she was hurt. Especially when he was the cause of it. "Odango, why don't you just save yourself the trouble and open your eyes?" he said soothingly, not an ounce of his usual mocking belying his words.  
  
Usagi immediately stopped crying. Sniffling, she thought with wonder, 'Is he actually being nice to me?' She almost opened her eyes to see it for herself but then remembered why she has them closed in the first place.  
  
Cheeks tinted pink, she replied, "No thanks. I'd have nightmares for the rest of my natural born life!" She immediately regretted what she said once they were out in the open. Here was Mamoru, the man she happens to be falling for, making an attempt to be nice to her and she blows it by making a snide remark???  
  
"Don't deny it Odango Atama!" Mamoru exclaimed gleefully. "You knew if you did see me. . . _all_ of me, you wouldn't be able to resist me!"  
  
Usagi's lips pursed. What was feeling guilty about again? For the life of her she couldn't remember.  
  
"WHAT?!" Without thinking, she opened her eyes to see him smirking victoriously. Stomping over to him, she said through gritted teeth, "Baka! As if I want to see you with your pants down!"  
  
"Boxer shorts," he corrected.  
  
Bewildered, she said, "Huh?"  
  
He quirked a brow. "You said you didn't want to see me with my pants down but I'm not wearing any pants. I'm wearing boxer shorts."  
  
Usagi sputtered. "Uh-umm-what I-ahhh-" Noticing Mamoru's amused expression, she made a noise in the back of her throat out of frustration. "Ugh! Well! That goes to show how much I don't notice what you wear cause you don't affect me in the slightest bit!" Inwardly, her mind was cheering. 'Good save Usagi!!!'  
  
Mamoru flinched. 'Ouch. . . that hurt.' His male pride was smarting and now he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about his undressed state; of course, he's not going to let the Odango know that.  
  
"Really Odango Atama?" he said derisively. "I don't affect you at all? So I guess that also means you don't mind that I'm naked, since I need your help putting my boxers back on."  
  
Usagi gulped nervously. Kami-sama! He's still naked! How could that have slipped her mind?  
  
Against her will, her eyes began to drift sideways, trailing down Mamoru's well-defined chest to his firm stomach to. . .  
  
"EEP!" Usagi quickly slapped a hand over her eyes. What was she doing?! She almost peeped at you-know-what!!!  
  
'She was bluffing when she said that I didn't affect her in any way,' Mamoru thought smirking. That knowledge alone made his ego go up a few notches.  
  
"Like what you see Odango?" he asked in a naughty tone, leering at her. Mamoru felt a surge of satisfaction when Usagi gasped. From anger or shock, he didn't know. Either way it made him happy to know that he had the ability to push her buttons, just like she was able to do so with him.  
  
"I didn't see anything hentai!!!" she shouted angrily, shaking a fist in the air, while her other hand was still covering her eyes. "Not that I wanted to in the first place!"  
  
Devilishly, Mamoru asked, "So then why did you open your eyes?"  
  
"Because you provoked me baka!!!" she shot back accusingly.  
  
He feigned a gasp. "Unbelievable! You know a big word Odango? Is the world ending?" He then switched his tone to panic. "Go look out the window for me, will you? And tell me if you see the sky turning red or if there's lightning striking people dead or. . ." He stopped when Usagi let out a cry of frustration once again.  
  
The said frustrated girl was going crazy! Must he ridicule her every minute of the day??? She has this undeniable urge to throw something! Oh wait. . . she already did that.  
  
"I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible! So can you direct me to. . . _you_ know. . ." She trailed off, too shy to continue.  
  
Mamoru grinned slyly. "No I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Usagi bit her lip hard while her body shook from fury and _pure_ frustration! "ARRGGGH! What can I do to make you shut UP?!?!?!?!?! You're SO aggravating!" Her hand fell away from her eyes and was now staring at his obnoxious face.  
  
"Woah! Another BIG word!!! I'm amazed that you're mind hasn't exploded. . ."  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. Letting out another noise of. . . yep you guessed it. . . PURE frustration! She lunged herself at him.  
  
Not noticing her lunging right towards him, Mamoru let his mouth run away with him. ". . . from all those complicated words you've been using cause. . ."  
  
And dived right onto his lips.  
  
Mamoru froze. All thoughts fled from his mind as he felt soft lips pressed against his.  
  
'Is she actually kissing me?' he thought stunned.  
  
'_Yes_ BAKA!!!' His mind screamed at him, eerily sounding like a drill sergeant. 'Now kiss her back before she moves away! Move! Move! Move!'  
  
As predicted, Usagi lifted her head, removing her lips from his. She couldn't believe she'd done that! She hadn't planned on kissing him. . . it just happened! Shock, disappointment, and embarrassment all rolled into one as she gloomily realized he didn't kiss her back.  
  
'He's probably disgusted by it!' Usagi thought.  
  
Before any thoughts could enter her mind, making her miserable over the fact that Mamoru didn't want her, his face closed in fast not giving her the chance to move away from him completely.  
  
As he crushed his lips against hers, warmth flooded through her senses, making her head dizzy and her heart clench tightly at the sensations he was building within her. She moved in deeper, wanting to put more pressure into the kiss, creating a friction between their lips that caused her to moan breathlessly.  
  
'This is waaaaay better than my dream,' she thought dreamily.  
  
Needing to be closer to him, she pushed him back until his head touched the pillow and she was on top of him.  
  
He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more. Needed more. If only he could get these blasted chains off of him so his hands can roam wherever they please. He wanted to learn what places made her moan, gasp, or have her begging for more.  
  
Mamoru groaned. This should be enough. . . yet it wasn't. The taste of her sweet lips was addicting and the feel of her legs straddling his waist made him burn with want.  
  
It was torture for him but at the same time he didn't want it to end.  
  
Ever. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the Tsukino home. . .  
  
A young man dressed up in black clothing and a black mask covering his face grinned and cackled as he climbed his way up on a tree. Also he carried a huge black bag to complete the ensemble.  
  
When he reached the top, he took the bag off his shoulders and stuck his hand inside, searching for the desired item. An 'ah ha!' escaped his lips as he found what he was looking for.  
  
As he was pulling it out, a voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey Mister! What'cha doing up there?"  
  
The man in black glanced down from his perch on the tree, startled to find a cute little girl with brown curly hair licking a lollipop.  
  
"Uhhh. I'mmmm practicing tree climbing!" he said nervously. Inwardly, he berated himself for not thinking up a better excuse.  
  
The girl's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Really? Never heard of it befoooore!" Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "I want to learn!"  
  
"It's dangerous!" He replied quickly, hoping to get her bored with the conversation. "It's not for kids! Wait until your older."  
  
She pouted. "You're mean!"  
  
"No I'm," then he cut himself off, "Yes yes! You're right! I'm very mean! You don't want to be around me!!!"  
  
But instead of running away as he hoped she would, she stood where she was and continued licking her lollipop. "Why are you wearing black? Mama says that it isn't good to wear black when it's warm. She says that the sun would burn you right up!" She smiled widely, showing a missing tooth in the front.  
  
It was then the man in black realized he was sweating. What was he thinking wearing this thing?! Anyone at this time of day would be suspicious if they saw him in this get-up.  
  
"Umm you need to if you want to climb trees. That's why it's not for kids!" He had to get her to leave. But how??? Just then an idea presented itself in his mind. That's it!  
  
He looked out into the distance and pretended to see something. "Oh look! A little doggy! Don't you want to go say hi to it? Hurry before it runs away!!!"  
  
The kid didn't move. "No doggy! They're scary!"  
  
He tried again. "This time I see a kitty! Awww look! Ain't it sweet?"  
  
Her nose twitched and she sneezed. "Noooo kitty! They make me sneeze!!!"  
  
'Of all kids to get stuck with!' Motoki thought gritting his teeth. He then cleared his throat. "Does you mommy know you're here alone?"  
  
She stopped licking her lollipop.  
  
'Bingo!' Motoki could feel happiness bubbling up inside him.  
  
The girl gasped. "Oops! I have to go!" As she turned around and ran, she yelled, "Nice meeting you mister!"  
  
Motoki was relieved. Finally! He was starting to believe that she would never leave! He pulled out the camera from his bag, kissed it and began singing: "I'm in the money! I'm in the money!" And hummed. He couldn't remember any of the other lines but that was fine with him.  
  
Lying on his stomach, he crawled on the biggest branch, which, fortunately for him led to Usagi-chan's window. As he took a peek inside, he yelped in horror, and tipped over the branch. The camera went off as he fell.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
There are just some things a guy shouldn't see and that's his best friend's. . . ahhh package. Then he winced when it occurred to him that he was a little bit smallerrrrrr—what the heck is he thinking?! He shook his head, wanting to get rid of the image.  
  
But that didn't help.  
  
He smacked his hand over his forehead over and over again.  
  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
  
"Motoki?"  
  
His hand paused in mid-air as he looked up into a pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tsukino." He smiled sheepishly at the strange look he was receiving. When he got up, he noticed that there were two other people standing with Kenji. "Shingo and. . ?"  
  
"This is my mother Mrs. Hitomi Tsukino. She will be staying with us for a while," Kenji explained.  
  
"Oh," he mumbled and cringed inwardly as the old lady was giving him an odd stern look. Though, he thought that the small black poodle in her arms—snarling at him—was much worse. "Well I'll be going now! It was nice seeing you again!" Before Kenji could ask what he was doing there, he left.  
  
"What a strange boy," Mrs. Tsukino commented, narrowing her eyes at the quickly disappearing figure of Motoki.  
  
Kenji cleared his throat. "Do you want to come inside and settle down? You must be exhausted from riding inside the car for so long."  
  
She smiled sweetly at her son. "Yes, I'd love that. Since I'm staying in Usagi's room would it be alright if I took an early nap?"  
  
Kenji replied warmly, "Of course mother. I'm sure Usagi wouldn't mind. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep! ^-^ I'm stopping here! I'm so mean aren't I? But this is a good place as any to stop in my opinion. And I swear I didn't think Mamoru and Usagi would end up kissing in this chapter but when I was typing I came to this very point where I was like: "It's going to happen! They're going to kiss!" So I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.  
  
And please tell me if this chapter still seems to be PG-13? I hope so. I didn't go into any detail about ahhh you-know-what. Though, I'm sure it was left to your imaginations [insert evil laughter]  
  
K! Nuff of that. I don't want to start getting carried away, lol.  
  
^~ Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ::Glares at disclaimer:: I'm so not in the mood for you. Why can't you go away and leave us authors in peace!!! :::Nothing from Disclaimer::: HELLO! I'm talking to you! Are you deaf?!?!? :::Disclaimer waits until purpose is fulfilled::: Say something damnit!! :::Silence::: Arrrgggh! Why won't you speak??? :::More silence::: ::Author growls:: Are you mute?! :::Nothing::: (Someone from the audience cautiously goes up to the raving lunatic and clears her throat) ::Author snarls menacingly at poor individual:: WHAT? (She cowers) 'It isn't real. It's not even a person! Why are you screaming at empty air?!' ::Author narrows eyes dangerously:: It is too! Can't you see it floating around just waiting for me to say: 'I do not own Sailor Moon?' :::Disclaimer disappears::: Damnit!!! Look what you made me do!! ::Author chases poor girl::

A/N: Kudos to all who have waited so patiently, I really appreciate it ::grins::

I loved reading your responses and your ideas of what should happen with Mamoru and Usagi and the grandmother! Lol, the possibilities are endless! There's so much to choose from! So much in fact that it makes me dizzy just thinking about it!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9: Surprise!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morpheus was going to be sick.

How can a simple task of matchmaking get completely out of control???

He had stopped seeing what Usagi and Mamoru were up to a long time ago. Right up to the point where Usagi pulled down. . .

He shuddered. Now that just took the cake!

With his back turned to the image, he was disgusted to discover Aphrodite sitting on a cushioned chair munching on popcorn.

What surprised him even more was that she was enjoying it!

No not the popcorn!!! What was going on between Usagi and Mamoru! DUH.

"Wow," her eyes were wide as she stared on, "he's as big as a. . ."

Morpheus interrupted her before she could continue. He didn't _want_ any details damnit!!! "Aphrodite!" he barked. "Can't you respect anyone's privacy?"

Eyes not moving away from the image, she replied, "Nope."

Morpheus's mouth tilted downward in disapproval. Was there not a single sorry bone in that girl's body? But with Zeus as her father--- he shouldn't be surprised. She may be too old to have someone chastising her every step of the way but someone had to keep her in line!

Grudgingly, he admitted even if that person was him.

He gave a startled yelp when he heard Aphrodite yell:

"SCORE!" She laughed delightedly, throwing her bowl of popcorn in the air.

Morpheus's eyes bulged. He didn't know what to think. What did she mean by 'score'?! She's not referring to. . . No. _No!_ Impossible! It couldn't have happened so soon!!

Aphrodite was oblivious to the growing consternation on Morpheus's face. "This is better than I expected! Never in a million years would I have thought that Usagi would claim Mamoru while he's still naked!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Morpheus gulped. "So. . . soon?"

"Isn't it great?!?!?" She granted him with a wide smug grin, before turning her attention back to the couple. "Wow! Look at them go!!!"

He was starting to feel a little green. How can she stand to watch them DO that?!?! What kind of sick girl did Zeus raise??? "Umm Sweets? Shouldn't you stop watching? It isn't right that you're watching them while they're. . ."

She snorted, amused. "How can you ask me that? Don't I deserve to watch their first time together as a couple? If it weren't for me and you—sort of—then they would have never gotten together in the first place!"

"But. . ."

"Okay I'll admit. They're not officially a couple yet but they are on their way to becoming one and I have every right to see to it that it happens."

Morpheus gazed stonily at her. "So this gives you the right to watch them doing it???"

Catching on to the ill disguised abhorrence underlining his tone, she gave him her undivided attention. "What's _your_ problem? People do it all the time! It's not anything we haven't seen before!"

Morpheus lips curled. "Watching people in the act of intercourse is not one of them!"

Aphrodite was caught off guard by his remark but got over it when she thought back to their recent conversation which made her hoot in laughter. It was too funny. He actually thought that they were. . . ?

"Oh please!" she managed to gasp out, finding it a bit difficult to breathe after laughing for such a long period of time. "They are ONLY kissing!!! How bad do you think I am?" Judging by the look on his face she could tell that he didn't think very highly of her and she didn't blame him. But come on! She had some morals. 'Well,' she conceded, ''some' sounds like a lot. . . saying that I have a small amount sounds much better.'

Morpheus turned red from embarrassment. He had always prided himself in being rational and never jumping to conclusions. Where was his good judgment when he needed it?

He glared at the golden-haired goddess who was still giggling gaily at him. Blast her! Ever since he met her, everything has gone wrong. One of them was that he never messed up on entering a person's dream and destroying two lives in the process from that incident. And now. . . Now! He has made a grave error in judgment!

Out of nowhere, a scream pierced the air.

Morpheus gasped and clutched a hand over his heart, ready to keel over and die.

"Oh my gosh!" The Goddess of Love squealed. "Is there _any_ way I can tape this?!?!?!? It's like one of the _best_ home movies I have ever seen!!!" It was then she burst into evil laughter. It was the sort of laugh that was reserved for the one goddess who has been able to possess. And that was Hera when she was about to do something horrible to her husband's new mistress. The laugh was so hideously evil that it could be heard for miles.

What shocked Morpheus was that Aphrodite possessed this laugh too.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHABWAAAA!"

With hands clapped over his ears, the God of Dreams roared desperately, "ARRRGGGH! Will you shut up???"

She didn't hear this. She was too busy laughing.

Morpheus's eyes were now doing the birdy dance. Instead of the "tweet, tweet" it was more like the "twitch, twitch". His ears weren't getting much protection from his hands and as time seem to pass with THAT mother of a goat BWAHA-ing away, his over-active imagination took over. And he SERIOUSLY thought that his ears were slipping away from his head! It scared him so much in fact that he grabbed onto his ears for fear if he let go they would fall off.

Tears streaming down her face, Aphrodite pointed at the second picture that popped along side with the other a few minutes ago.

"The two lovebirds are about to have a visitor."

Morpheus quickly turned towards the mirror and slapped his hand over his forehead. Then he mournfully shook his head in resignation. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the $hit is about to hit the fan."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'I have died and gone to Heaven,' thought Usagi happily as she continued to kiss Mamoru but at a more leisurely pace as the minutes rolled by. Every now and then she would sigh into his lips whenever delightful shocks shot throughout her body. Everything was going great until a voice began to nag her in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it but every second that passed it became more and more insistent.

'Usagi. . . you-whoooo Usagi!' it sang annoyingly.

'Go away!' she growled; trying to push the voice into the deeper recesses of her mind so she could concentrate more on the sexy man beneath her.

'You forgot to add that you have a _naked_, sexy man beneath you,' the voice said in a wicked tone.

Her lips halted their movements. Swallowing her throat, she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes nervously. But before she could start freaking out, Mamoru said something that would forever be ingrained in her heart.

"I love you Usako."

It was so simple, and yet, it made Usagi's heart swell with emotion all the same. She wanted to express her love for him as well but as she opened her mouth to do so, she froze.

That's it! She's hereby insane!!! Why can't she _say_ it??? She'd shout to the world that she is madly, hopelessly in love with him if she could.

So what's stopping her?

Seeing the hurt that was starting to spread throughout Mamoru's expression, Usagi panicked. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression! Before Usagi could show her love for him, the bedroom door opened with a dramatic whoosh, making Usagi and Mamoru to swerve their heads to the new arrival.

"Usagi dear!" announced Hitomi Tsukino with a flourish. "It's so good to see you. . . again? . . ." Her eyes went wide in horror as she noticed her granddaughter straddling a. . . na-na-naked man?!?!?!?!?!? Dropping her pooch, which let out a pitiful squeak as it hit the floor, she shakily began to take a step towards them in disbelief but instead, fell forward in a faint.

And she fell alright. Fell so hard that Kenji heard it from downstairs and the sharp "Yip! Yip! Yip!" that accompanied it increased his fear. "Mother? Usagi?! What's going on up there?"

Meanwhile, Usagi was hyperventilating. What in Kami's name is she going to say to her father when he sees Mamoru?! 'It's like this Daddy. . . Mamoru has no clue how or when he got here. I obviously didn't do it. And the pink chains are indestructible. It'd be wrong to throw him away. Can we keep him? It's not his fault he's naked and chained to my bed.' Oh yeah. . . cause that would go over so well.

And how _could_ she have forgotten that her grandmother was coming to visit??? There was no doubt in Usagi's mind that she has completely lost it!

. . . There was only one person to blame.

Usagi turned to face the cause of her distress. Glaring, she said, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess! This is all YOUR fault!"

Mamoru returned the look. "MY fault? You have got to be kidding me! This is not my idea of fun! You see this?" Mamoru lifted his wrists to emphasize his point. What he didn't expect to find was that they no longer inhabited them. He gazed up at her in shock. "Are they really gone?" he asked her, not believing what he was seeing.

Usagi's crystalline blue eyes sparked with relief and nodded smiling. Her smile faded when her ears picked up sounds of feet stomping hurriedly up the stairs, reminding her once more the situation that she and Mamoru were still facing.

Jumping off Mamoru in a flash, Usagi nervously told him (eyes averted) to get dressed and to find a place to hide.

Pulling up his boxers, he went to open the closet. "This closet is too small. How am I going to fit in. . ."

Usagi could tell that her father was now upstairs and only a few steps away from appearing at her doorway. With Mamoru peering inside the closet skeptically, Usagi didn't give him any warning when she forcefully shoved his backside with her foot. Just as she closed the closet door to construct him from view and to muffle his protests, her father rushed into her bedroom.

"Why isn't anyone answering me? What is go-. . .?" When he heard something whimpering in pain, he gazed down to see his mother on the floor and a squished, miserable dog beneath her. "Kami-sama! What happened here?" He slowly fell down onto his knees and turned his mother over, revealing a tiny black carpet.

The black poodle didn't move from its spot. It was flat as a pancake--- it was any wonder that most of its organs was still working in perfect order. Though it had to admit, it was finding it a little hard to breathe.

Shingo entered the scene right then. "Whoa! What happened here?"

Kenji turned to look over his shoulder. "Shingo, go find something to help Bon-Bon here. As you can see he is having difficulty getting up."

Shingo looked at the poor pooch and grinned. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he replied dutifully, "Okay Dad! And I know just the thing!" Then he was gone.

Kenji gave his attention back to his mother. "Usagi? Can you please tell me what happened?"

With her father not looking at her, it made it easier for her to lie. "I don't know Daddy. She came in here and fainted on the floor. It was if she saw something that scared her and she couldn't take it. I'm sorry I can't explain it any better Daddy."

'Real sorry,' she thought guiltily. She hated lying. Even though she has gotten used to doing it, since being Sailor Moon it was a necessity, doesn't mean that she still doesn't feel bad every time she does it.

Kenji nodded absently, his brows crinkled with worry. "It's alright Usagi. It's not your fault."

As if she weren't feeling guilty enough already. . .

Shingo came back into her room. 'That was fast,' Usagi commented inwardly. When she saw what her brother was dragging behind him, she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent anyone from seeing her smile. It shouldn't be funny.

The situation was quite serious!

Slapping another hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking, she knew she had to sit down for this.

As she sat down on her bed, Shingo picked up the flat Bon-Bon. He opened the dog's mouth and closed it over the tip of the helium tank.

Yep. . . you heard right. . . a helium tank! In Shingo's mind, if it could help him to inflate a balloon... why not a dog?

Shingo then proceeded to turn the knob and watched in fascination as Bon-Bon's body slowly went back to its original state.

Usagi was red in the face from suppressed laughter. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last but seeing Bon-Bon being puffed up like a huge marshmallow, his face seeming to shrink and his paws becoming invisible--- she thought she might pee in her pants.

When Shingo was satisfied that Bon-Bon was nice and ROUND, he pushed the dog's mouth off the tank's tip. "Oops," he muttered, not sounding the least bit sorry as he watched the pooch floated up in the air.

Kenji turned to see the dog's progress.

Bon-Bon was now halfway up the ceiling.

Kenji flipped out; literally. "SHINGO! _What_ have you DONE????"

Shingo, with a straight face, replied, "What you told me to do: to help Bon-Bon."

"I don't recall asking you to make THE DOG FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenji exclaimed incredulously.

Shingo tilted his head to the side as he observed the pooch as its body hit against the ceiling, halting it from going up any further. "At least he's breathing now."

Kenji frowned darkly at his son. "Take him down right this instant! You hear me?!?!?! Before your grandmother wakes up and dies from shock!!!"

"Alright already!" Shingo huffed. "See if I give you a helping hand the next time you need it!" He stomped right out of the room and later came back with a ladder.

When Shingo set up the ladder and started to climb it, it was then a groan was heard by all the occupants in the room.

Usagi's urge to laugh had died down. Her life as she knew it was over. Her parents were going to ground her till she's fifty! But maybe she'll get lucky and they'll think that she just needed massive therapy. Though, from the way she's been acting lately they'll probably think it's what the doctor ordered.

Either way, she was screwed.

Hitomi groaned again and instinctively stretched out her hand for her dog. Instead of feeling a tiny wet tongue licking her, she felt a hand grab onto her own and heard a voice call out her name.

Encouraged, she opened her eyes. And encountered another sight to traumatize her for the next twenty years. . .

"BON-BON!" she cried in fear for her dear poochie, who was floating right above her.

Shingo was straining his arms, desperately making a grab for the dog that was bobbing away from him. Bon-Bon was pleased to hear his master and tried to bark.

But he gave a huge bullfrog of a burp instead, releasing much needed air, causing him to fall on Hitomi.

"MOTHER!" bemoaned Kenji when he lifted the dog off of her, only to find her knocked cold once more.

Usagi was pleased by these turn of events, it could be awhile before Hitomi Tsukino would awaken to the land of the living. It gave her the time she needed to think of a plan to get Mamoru out of here before her grandmother woke up.

But from the looks of it, she might need all the help she could get.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Ikuko came back home, she was hoping to find a nice, calm atmosphere.

Not a house full of chaos.

Sighing, she put the groceries down on the dining room table and headed towards the living room where she had first spotted her frantic husband fanning his dear, old mother as she lay cold on the couch when she entered the doorway.

Coming to stand beside Kenji, she asked in the most sympathetic voice she could muster. "Is she dead?" Alright, so it wasn't the nicest thing she could say. But her and Hitomi had never gotten along. Not as long as Ikuko could remember.

Hitomi never liked her since she took her son away from her. Ikuko rolled her eyes inwardly. It was pretty pathetic how Hitomi treated her son like he was a little boy and gave him orders on how to dress and explain the proper way of doing things like he didn't know any better. What's more was that he always gave in by bowing his head and muttering a "yes mother"!!!

Kenji gave his wife a stern glare. "Sorry to disappoint you, but she isn't dead. She fainted."

'Darn,' she thought, mentally snapping her fingers. Outwardly, she smiled gently to appease her husband. "Oh honey! How can you think of such a thing! I am very concerned for her well-being."

Kenji wasn't sure if she was being sincere or not. However, now was not the time to argue. He nodded his head.

"Alright, just help me wake her up," he said, worry evident in his voice.

Ikuko's eyes softened. 'He looks so distraught,' she thought. She couldn't blame him--- it was his mother after all. "Of course, dear." She went to the kitchen and wetted a small towel with warm water under the faucet in the kitchen sink. When she returned, she placed it carefully over her mother-in-law's forehead.

There wasn't much they could do for the time being and as they waited, Ikuko asked Kenji how it happened. As he told her the bits and pieces of what he knew, somewhere upstairs a frustrated Odango Atama was struggling to get a certain pest out of her room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"BON-BON LET GO!" Usagi bellowed. She had her hands wrapped around the poodle's body, yanking hard, hoping against hope that he would get tired of biting onto the piece of fabric that was peaking outside her closet.

"O-dan-go," said an exasperated Mamoru from inside the closet, "get that mangy dog off of me!"

In case you're wondering about the situation they currently found themselves in; it's quite simple. Not the situation but how it began.

When Kenji's mother had fainted for the second time, he decided that she would be better off lying on the couch than waking up with an aching back from being on the floor for too long.

You couldn't even begin to imagine the relief Usagi felt to see everyone leave her room. Until she turned to gaze at the closet, ready to tell Mamoru that it was all clear.

Save for a little pooch who was growling and sniffing at a piece of black fabric stuck between her closet doors, which were none other than Mamoru's boxer shorts.

Usagi went to pick Bon-Bon up to take him out of her room but before she could, he stubbornly latched himself onto Mamoru's only piece of clothing.

This now takes us back to the present. . .

'His boxer shorts again!' she griped as she dug her feet against the floor, leaning back, putting her weight into it. 'I'm so sick of the fact that his boxer shorts are always the issue!!!'

Usagi could feel sweat rolling down her face and was beginning to pant. For being a super heroine she sure was weak! How is it that this tiny, miniscule of a dog is stronger than her?

Sighing, she reluctantly pulled out her communicator, while her other arm was straining to keep Bon-Bon in her hold. As much as she didn't want to bring her friends into this--- there was no way around it. She needed their help.

Punching the communicator button, she waited for the others to appear on the screen. Dread was churning in her stomach, making her feel squeamish and downright scared of how they were going to react once she told them of her dilemma.

She was soooooooo not looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, inside Usagi's closet. . .

Mamoru was sitting miserably on the floor, grimacing each time he felt the tug on his boxer shorts. Not having anything better to do, he gazed at his surroundings for the first time since he was booted in there.

Usagi's clothes was strewn everywhere! Various articles of clothing were stacked high against the corners, dangerously tilting to the side, seemingly ready to topple over him.

He made a face. 'Somebody needs to teach this girl how to clean!!'

Though, as disgusted as he was about the pigsty he currently found himself in, he couldn't stop himself looking through the dirty pile of clothes. An impish grin broke out on his handsome visage when he found something worthwhile to taunt his Odango with.

Outside the closet. . .

It took no longer than a minute when all four of her friends appeared on the communicator screen.

"Where are you?" This came from Makoto. Her face eager for a good butt kicking; the others waited for Usagi's response.

Usagi grunted when she almost lost her hold on Bon-Bon. "In my room," she panted, exhaustion seeping in like deadly poison.

Minako's eyes widened. "There's a youma in your room!?"

Here, Usagi giggled nervously. "Uhhh. . . not exactly."

Rei's temper almost blew the roof with her impatience. "Well, which is it!?!?!? Some of us _do_ have a life you know!!!!!!!!"

Usagi scowled. "I'm getting to it! _Jeez_ can't you wait for even a---"

"Cute panties Odango," cut in a masculine voice smoothly.

Usagi's face turned deathly pale, when her friends' expressions stilled. 'Oh no! Kami-sama, please don't let this be happening!!!"

"Who was that?" asked Ami, her curiosity peaked. Her eyes attentive, thinking that the owner of the voice might pop up on the screen beside her blonde friend at any moment.

Usagi colored profusely, a tense smile creeping upon her lips. "No one. It was the television," she said automatically, not giving herself the time to think of a good response.

Rei rolled her eyes upward. "You don't have a television Odango Atama," she said wryly. "And even if you did. . . who else has that insulting name besides you?"

Usagi glowered.

"I especially love the bunny designs," drawled the voice, intruding in the girls' conversation once more.

Minako grinned wickedly, catching on quickly. "Usagi-chaaaaaan," she sang, "are you doing the hanky-panky with a booooooooy????"

Usagi shook her head so hard she could've sworn she felt her skin was ready to depart from her skull. 'Ugh. Couldn't I have thought up a better description than that?!' (AN: Heh. ::sweat drops:: No? At least I don't think so ::shrugs::).

"Odango?" asked Mamoru, sounding a bit bewildered. "Who are you talking to?"

"Wonderful," she mumbled quietly to herself. Focusing her attention back on her friends, she said in a rush, "I want you here pronto! Get moving minna!!!" Then she shut the communication off, threw it on her bed, and wrapped her free arm around Bon-Bon.

'They better get here soon,' Usagi thought, fatigue wearing her down. She couldn't wait for them to get here. The knowledge that she wouldn't have to handle this on her own anymore made her sigh.

She almost jumped out of her skin when her bedroom door opened, revealing Shingo.

He cocked his head to the side at the strange picture his sister and the dog made, as they moved back and forth like they were in a game of tug-o-war.

"Umm," he sweat dropped, "Mom and Dad sent me to get you and to let you know that our grandmother woke up. Also, she wants her poodle. Uhhh, so I'll see you downstairs." He left, glad to get away.

"Hey!" she called. 'Aaaarrggh! The least he could do was help me with Bon-Bon here!' That boy has never been considerate.

She faced forward. Her face alighted with determination. She was going to get this dog off even if it killed her! Squeezing her eyes shut, she began heaving.

'Heave!' her mind commanded.

'Heave!!!'

Gritting her teeth hard, her face looked pinched from all the concentration she was putting into, what she knew to be her last tug. Considering all the energy she has used up.

'HEAVE!'

And so she did. The cause of that action made her flew backwards with the pooch in her arms exclaiming a startled yelp. As she lay panting on the floor, she allowed her mind to ponder on the peculiar noise that she heard before her body hit the ground.

When she stood up, Bon-Bon enveloped in her arms, she told Mamoru it was okay to come out now.

But all he did was moan in despair, making Usagi tilt her head in question, even though Mamoru couldn't see her.

"Don't worry Mamoru; the dog is in my arms. He can't hurt you now." She said, misinterpreting his moan.

Usagi could hear him bang his head against the closet door from the inside. "That's not it," he groaned.

She frowned, her patience waning. "Then what is it?"

"I'm naked again," he blurted. Inside, his face was blushing bright red. He was staring remorsefully at the ripped boxer shorts in his hand. He never had to experience so many humiliating situations in the span of one day!! He was beginning to wish someone would shoot him and put him out of his misery already.

'It sucks being me,' he thought desparingly.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "HUH? Naked?!" she exclaimed dumbfounded. The dog yipped in her arms, his tiny tail wagging merrily. He was happy to hear his enemy suffering.

"But. . . how?????" she continued on. She couldn't fathom how Mamoru had gotten nude. . . for the second time in a row.

Mamoru wanted to go into as little detail as possible.

"Tug. Dog. Clothes. . . gone." He expounded in cave-man terms.

Usagi moaned, slapping a hand over her forehead. She was so tired! She missed the days were all she had to worry about were youmas and getting to school on time, as much as she hated to admit. Even though, those were the things she still worried about, now she has the added weight of finding Mamoru a way out of her house. And no matter how many times she fought her way through solving this terrible dilemma, it just kept getting worse!!!!!!!!!

Usagi's left eye twitched. And all restraints that she had on her sanity were gone. "Aaaaarrrrrgggggh! I'M GOING INSANE!!! Aaaaarrrrrgggggh!" The force of her screams were so loud, it made the poor dog shudder and whimper, Mamoru cringe and cover his ears from going deaf, and her family, who was waiting patiently for her below, gaze at each other in worry and fear for the girl's sanity.

When she stopped, her body trembling from anxiety and anger, she said, "Stay there Chiba! And don't MOVE!!!" The tone of her voice brooked no protests from the raven-haired man, who knew Odango Atama was going through some serious issues and he was only asking for trouble if he chose to voice his sarcasm based on her statement.

Satisfied that he didn't make a snide remark, Usagi stomped out of her room and didn't stop till she was standing in front of her family.

Shingo, recalling last night's event, slowly slinked behind his mother's back. He didn't want to take the chance that she might chase him again. He shivered when an image of her light blue eyes glazed over, madness inhabiting them, popped into his mind.

Ikuko and Kenji were not so fortunate to hide from their daughter. Her odd behavior was getting to all of them; especially her grandmother who claimed nothing scared her.

Hitomi Tsukino was reconsidering that assumption as she warily observed her granddaughter's appearance.

Usagi's blonde strands were gradually unraveling from her odangos. The golden wisps of her hair seemed to have taken a life of their own as they stuck up vicariously up in the air like an electric current was running through them.

Her body looked ready to collapse, she was shaking so hard. Her clothes also looked worse for the wear. Her light yellow dress decorated in white and pink petals was streaked with lines and creases.

But Usagi's expressive features are what got to Hitomi the most. Her face was tense; her brows drew downward making her forehead crinkle, her lips were pressed hard against each other, and her eyes. . . a battle can be seen in those eyes. Cerulean eyes that had once gazed at the world with optimism and joy were replaced with a strain that was hard to define.

It made Hitomi wonder what was troubling her granddaughter so much. But another important fact was worrying her:

Bon-Bon was in her grasp.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile. . . halfway around the world. . .

She had survived.

Praise Selene! The worst was over!

Luna smiled a smile so dazzling it reviled the sun. But as she looked down before her, the glittering smile faded.

Correction: The worst was not over. . . yet.

She still had to get down from the tree the monkeys had so generously left her when they got bored with playing catch.

Luna gulped, staring wide-eyed at the distance between her and the ground. My, she was up quite high, wasn't she? And the branch she was sitting on wasn't on the thick side either. If she were to jump in the slightest bit, Luna was sure that the branch would not be able to take the burden of her weight.

Trying not to shiver in fear, she began to mull on what she should do to get down without breaking her neck. However, her brain storming was cut short when she felt the branch move.

After what she has been through, she was _not_ in the mood for anymore surprises. Alas, what could she do? Sighing wearily, Luna turned her head. . .

Ruby eyes clashed against familiar dark yellow eyes.

If Luna had the ability to howl, she would. How did her life become so unbearable?! And who, might she add, had gotten her into this mess????? She narrowed her eyes. Was it Usagi? No. This couldn't have been her doing.

Right?

A low growl reached Luna's ears, making her cringe in dread. 'NO! Not again!!!' She didn't want to go through this horrible ordeal all over again. This was the first creature she had met in this wretched jungle. And it was not something she wanted to experience twice. Maybe she could reason with this beast? It was worth a try.

Clearing her throat and straightening up her spine, she said in calm, lucid voice: "I am not your daughter." There. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation why this animal should leave her alone. How this panther could mistake her as one of her young was ludicrous!!!!

The panther currently had her claws digging into the tree. It took her awhile to climb it; though, it was no easy feat. She was tired and hungry; she searched high and low for her baby. And what was it doing? Defying her!

She was _not_ pleased.

The panther's reaction was not what Luna was expecting. Its growls and its eyes burning bright like molten gold clued her in. 'Oh why did I have to open my big mouth?!' She should have kept it shut. Now, it's probably going to kill her. Luna has read about the panthers' ways of killing and it wasn't something anyone would want to meet their death. They use their robust jaws to crack their prey's skull or neck in one quick bite.

She gulped, too scared to feel droplets of sweat dripping down from her forehead. Though, even if death was swift in coming, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Who'd want to have sharp teeth digging into your skull??? She didn't think she could handle it for even a second!!

Luna squeezed her eyes as tight as a lid. There was no way she could avoid the paw the panther swiped her way just now.

She was a goner for sure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And I'll be stopping here. There wasn't that much action in this chapter. . . sorry about that. But things will be heating up in the next chapter. When it will be out, I don't know. Hopefully soon!!!

Oh. . . and one more thing before I go. I seem to be having trouble uploading my chapters recently. Why doesn't certain things upload? Like my smiley faces for one ::pouts::

Have a wonderful weekend!!!! ::wink:: Chow!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah-blah-blah-blah

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10: Is there a Doctor in the House?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ikuko was glad that tomorrow is Monday. _Real_ glad. But how she and Kenji were going to deal with their daughter until then had her stumped. It never occurred to her that there was a possibility that any one of her children could one day go from a sane, stable person to a crazed neurotic one.

Life is endless with possibilities. Isn't it?

"Usagi," she intoned in a placating manner. "Why don't you sit down and try to relax?" Though her face didn't show it, she was doubtful that her daughter, at the brink of insanity, could get relaxed in the state of mind she was in.

Apparently, Usagi couldn't agree with her more.

She turned wild, incredulous eyes upon her mother. "Relax?" she stated quietly at first, then her voice rose higher as she repeated the same word, "RELAX! Does it look like I can relax right now?" The dog whimpered as the loony holding him squeezed harder--- he was sure his stomach was gathering the dust of his bones.

Kenji decided to join in with his wife to help Usagi calm down. "How about I get you a nice cup of hot cocoa? Would you like that?" he said lightly but there was no mistaking the nervous tremor that could be heard throughout his words.

"I DON'T WANT A FREAKIN' CUP OF HOT COCOA!" she thundered and in a fit of uncontrollable anger threw the object she had clutched in her arms.

Usagi's eyes widen in horror belatedly at her mistake. She stood stock still, her features stark with terror at what she had thrown across the room. Poor, black fluffy little. . .

"BON-BOOOOON!" wailed her grandmother as she watched him soar through the air and. . .

"AIIIIIIYEEEEEE!"

Bon-Bon had smacked into Kenji's face and held on for dear life, digging his claws into the back of his head.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't see!" He waved his hands frantically in the air. "Someone turn on the lights!"

Ikuko had to immediately move out of the way, afraid that she might get smacked by accident. Shingo included since he was grabbing onto her skirts, still fearing Usagi's wrath.

"Sometimes I wonder if the hospital hadn't given me the wrong baby," muttered Hitomi, referring to her son's lack of intellect. Then she raised her voice, "Baka! No one turned off the lights! If you were smart, you'd _know_ its Bon-Bon who's on your face dummy!"

Kenji, however, didn't hear the insults his mother was throwing at him, so lost in the agony he was in from the dog's grip. He was running around in circles like a chicken without its head. "Get him off! Get him off!" He bumped into the couch, almost falling onto his mother.

"Will you stay still?" Hitomi snapped. "You're going to hurt poor Bon-Bon!" She gazed up at the ceiling. "Dear Kami-sama! How did I end up with such a brainless, moronic child?"

Kenji, at this point, was running in the other direction.

Ikuko felt her temper rise. "Is that all you ever think about Hitomi! Your precious poodle? Your son is hurt! Have you _no_ heart?"

Hitomi gasped at her daughter-in-laws impudence. "How _dare_ you speak that way to _me_?"

"I'll say anything I please," she growled, staring defiantly at the ruffled woman lying on the couch.

If anyone was paying attention to Kenji they would have heard the bumps and the "owws" and the "yips" as he smacked along the walls to and fro like a ping-ball with Bon-Bon taking the brunt of the hits as his back continually hit the wall.

Finally, the pooch had had enough of such abuse! He bit Kenji's head, making him scream. Taking advantage of the fact that Kenji was no longer running, he jumped off of him.

Kenji was in nothing but pain. He could feel the bruises forming practically from his head to his toes. His face screwed up as he endured sharp spears mercilessly striking his skull to the beat of a drum. He tentatively touched the top of his head and winced.

When he pulled his hand away, he noticed his fingers had blood smeared on them. Rage consumed him whole; blocking out every other emotion he was feeling.

Turning around, he saw the smug expression on that damned dog's face.

He didn't care if it was his mother's dog.

It was going to DIE.

You hear?

DIE! DIE! DIE!

Bon-Bon's self-satisfied expression fell away when he noticed Kenji's false smile and making a 'come here' motion with his finger.

Uh oh.

Bon-Bon trembled as the enraged man moved towards him eagerly with blood-thirsty eyes.

"Here boy! Why don't you be a good little doggy and come to me?" Toothy grin.

Gathering up his courage, Bon-Bon leaned forward and shot like a bullet between insane Tsukino #2's legs. When Kenji turned around, the dog was gone.

"Oh. . . he wants to play hide-and-go-seek now does he?" Maniacal laugh. "Okay! Ready or _nooot_ here I _coooome_!" he sang and skipped away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the Tsukino home. . .

The Senshi were standing in front of the door discussing---more like--- arguing about how they are going to get inside the house.

Mars blew her bangs. "Why are we making such a big deal over this?" She gave them all a pointed stare. "I say we break down the door and rush inside and help Usagi before she gets creamed by that youma in her room!"

Venus scratched her head. "Uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea. Shouldn't we knock?" She then gave a wicked grin. "What makes you think it's a youma? And where were you when we were conversing with Usagi on the communicator? It was a man's voice, didn't you hear?"

Mars gaped at her. "Knock? KNOCK! Are you _nuts_? Since when does the Senshi knock when a person is in danger! And besides. . ." A vein appeared on her forehead. "We've _tried _that already! No one is answering!" The tension clearly expressed on her face disappearedwhen she remembered the next question. She laughed. "A _man_ in Usagi's room? Get real! For all we know that could have been the youma speaking!" Not that she wanted to admit it, she had the feeling that it wasn't a youma Usagi is dealing with. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

'Why can't _I_ find someone?' Mars wondered sadly. It was true that she was still young but she wanted to know what it's like to have someone adore you.

Jupiter looked around and shrugged, flicking her ponytail. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Mercury sighed. "Mars be reasonable. We may be the protectors of Tokyo but that doesn't mean we can get away without paying the damages. Or worse!" Here her eyes widened. "Sued!"

Mars scoffed. "For saving people's lives? We've caused damage before and not once have I heard anyone complain!"

Mercury held the bridge of her nose between her fingers, trying to calm herself down. "Alright, then we are going to have to find another alternative for getting inside the house."

For the first time in ten minutes, they were quiet. But that peace was disturbed when a man with wild eyes and hair sticking out in all directions poked his head out of the door. "Hello."

They all screamed and jumped back.

Grinning like a madman, he asked, "If you would be so kind, could you tell me if you have seen a tiny black doggy around here? Hmmmmm?" He tilted his head to the side playfully.

Freaked out, the Senshi looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh," he pouted, "that's too bad." His face then lighted up with glee. "That must mean he hasn't escaped the house yet," he cackled. "Perfect." He turned around and ran hollering, "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! I won't hurt you! _Come_ to papa!" Cackle.

The Senshi were gaping, horrified.

Venus shakily pointed at his back. "Was tha--- wa-wa-was thaaa---" Poor thing couldn't stop stuttering.

Mars gulped, suddenly finding it difficult to do that one simple action. "Uh huh. That was Mr. Tsukino alright."

Shouts then filled the air.

"I'll have my son divorce you! I won't stand to have such a mean, spiteful woman as my daughter-in-law!"

"HA! He wouldn't dare! And I won't allow you to try and take him away from me! You have other sons! Go bug _them_ and _their_ families!"

Indignant gasp. "A DISGRACE! That's what you are!"

"Ohhhhhh STUFF _it_!"

Mercury gave a weak smile as they glanced at each other nervously. "Shall we go in?"

Venus began to slowly back away. "Ahhh you know what?" She gave a fake laugh. "I have to go. I ahhh have to give Artemis ahhh a bath!" She nodded her head eagerly. "Yep! He smells like rotten tuna fish! He's stinking up the whole house." She got desperate as her fellow Senshi began to move towards her. "Make that the whole neighborhood? Hai! The neighborhood! Ha ha. Uh guys? What are you doing? NO!" She gave a patent Usagi wail. "Waaahhhhhh! I'm not going! Let me go!"

They proceeded to drag her in, kicking and screaming. It was obvious the whole Tsukino family was in trouble. It looked ugly.

But hey, they were the Senshi! Somebody had to do it!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru was getting _pretty_ tired of sitting in Usagi's closet with no clothes on. He squirmed. He doubted Usagi was going to be back anytime soon. Despite what she said about staying put, he didn't think he could stay this way much longer. What would happen if someone other than Usagi found him like this? They would jump to the wrong conclusions and he didn't want the situation to become worse than it already is!

Having decided on his next course of action, Mamoru stood up wincing. He stretched out the kinks in his legs before cautiously sliding back one of the closet doors. After a quick peak to make sure the coast was clear, he stepped out of his hiding place. He went straight toward Usagi's bedroom door to close it. Then he looked around the room, searching for something that could be of help to him.

His eyes landed on her bed. He snatched one of her bed sheets and wrapped it around his body (toga style). He took a good look at his reflection in the mirror on top of her dresser and scowled.

Of all the colors that she could have had it had to be pink!

If he's lucky, no one has to _ever_ know about this.

Now to figure out a way of escaping this house unscathed. . .

'Suuuuuure Chiba! How many ways are there? It's either the window, the front door, or the back door. Take your pick!'

Mamoru grimaced as he exited Usagi's room. From the moment he found himself chained to Usagi's bed, he knew that he was headed for disaster.

He almost groaned out loud when he heard voices coming from downstairs which seemed to be getting louder by the minute. He hoped he wasn't the topic of discussion. It could only mean the end for him.

Coming upon the stairs, he halted. Fear coursed through him when he glimpsed someone at the foot of the stairs.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! I won't hurt you! _Come_ to papa!" Cackle.

Mamoru backed away nervously. Did he know? Did her father actually know that he's here? Did Usagi actually rat on him? No, he couldn't believe it. As crazy as she is, maybe she passed that on to the rest of the family. He had to admit it was easy to succumb to it when too much stress is involved. He knew since he could feel it starting to get to him. The past few hours have been hectic and so damned nerve wrecking!

Just like now. The thought of being caught by Usagi's temperamental father makes it possible. Oh he's heard stories alright… straight from the horses mouth.

Mamoru has always read the newspaper. He liked to keep up with what is going on in the world. There have been a few stories written by the well-known journalist Kenji Tsukino. His articles were usually on politics. However, he's only done three pieces concerning ways of protecting daddy's little girl from "hormonally-charged teenage boys". An odd way of phrasing it but that's what he likes to call them.

However, these articles had the effect on all teenage boys; the thought of dating Usagi has gone right out the window. Her father has made the impression of being a man with a loose screw in his head when his daughter is concerned.

Mamoru's eyes bulged when he heard the sound of footsteps making its way up the stairs.

He gazed around his surroundings desperately as beads of sweat trailed down from his forehead to his neck. He yanked open one of the doors and hurled himself inside. Luckily, this door had a lock.

After locking it, he slid against the door and sighed in relief. Though, the feeling of tranquility didn't last when a voice filtered from the other side of the door.

"I know you're in there. . ." Insane Tsukino #2 whispered. ". . . Did you think I wouldn't hear the sound of a door slamming?" He chuckled. "Dogs think they're so smart!"

Mamoru gulped and pushed himself away from the door. He didn't bother trying to figure out why Mr. Tsukino was addressing him as a dog. It was probably another one of those names he liked to call "hormonally-charged boys".

"Be a good boy and open the door," he said sweetly, "I promise I won't hurt you." '. . Much.' He thought inwardly, not planning on finishing his statement out loud. When a person starts thinking that _dogs_ can understand a word they are saying. . . you _know_ they've completely lost it!

Mamoru groaned softly. He was in serious $hit!

_Now_ what should he do?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Senshi had finally found Usagi, it was to see her sitting in the middle of the living room floor looking tired and a bit hysterical. She didn't seem to notice that her mother and grandmother were screaming at each other like a bunch of banshees.

"Kami-sama? What have I become?" She cocked her head to the side as if she were listening. "Ha-ha-ha! You're right! Insane! INSANE is what I'VE become!" She nodded grinning madly.

Mars was shocked. What has _happened_? "USAGI!"

Hearing her name being called she looked up to see her fellow Senshi gaping at her. Grinning, she waved at them. "Hi minna! Did you bring me any candy?" she giggled.

Mars started to get mad. "CANDY?" she roared so loud that she caught the attention of the two women who had been arguing. However, it was short lived and they went back to yelling at each other. Shingo's curiosity wasn't deterred. "We came all this way to help you and you ask US for _CANDY_?"

Usagi blinked. "Is that a no?"

Pulling the strands of her hair, she let out a scream of rage.

It was enough to get Usagi out of her stupor. Was there such a thing as temporary insanity? It happens all the time. . . right?

She didn't have time to delve any further when Mars yanked her up and dragged her out of the living room to the kitchen.

"OWWW! That hurts! Why are you always abusing me?" she whimpered. She grabbed Mars wrist and pulled in hopes she'd let go.

She didn't budge--- damn her!

She didn't even bothering letting go of her when she stopped to turn to face her--- double damn her!

'Two can play this game!' Usagi thought with a determined glint in her eye.

"Now can you please tell us why you're acting so odd--- OWW!" Mars stared at Usagi in astonishment. She's _pulling_ her hair?

Glaring, she snarled, "Let _go_ of my hair Odango!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "First you have to let go of my wrist!" She tugged her wrist.

Mars scowled. "I will when _you_ let go!" She pulled back and winced when Usagi didn't release her hair. It felt as if someone had set fire searing across her scalp. Damn. She has a mighty grip.

"No you let go!" Usagi tugged back hard, along with Mars's hair in her grasp.

"OWWW!" She growled and pulled back. "_No_ you let go!"

"NO YOU!"

"_NO_ YOU!"

The others who stood in the background watched as the two girls pulled back and forth. They were so focused on the sight before them they didn't notice a man who was walking right out of the kitchen with a hammer in his hand.

"I think we're going to be here for awhile," muttered Mercury and sweat dropped.

Venus and Jupiter nodded in agreement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru had no idea where Mr. Tsukino had gone. He hadn't heard a word from him for a few minutes now. The possibility that he must have given up and left kept popping up in his mind but each time it did he shrugged it off. He doubted that Usagi's father would give up so soon. He's just waiting for him to come out so he could catch him.

He started at the sound of knocking.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his fists in an attempt to keep them from shaking. It was only a matter of time before he was caught. He looked at his surroundings, in what must have been a boy's room.

"Are you still there?" the madman asked. He lovingly scraped the hammer against the door, making a wonderful scratchy sound. Ahhhhh. It was music to his ears. "Since you've been terribly rude to me, refusing to let me in and all, I've decided to come inside myself." He chortled. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Mamoru spotted a baseball bat leaning against a nightstand and snatched it, hugging it to his chest as if it would protect him from the evil he would be soon facing.

Moments later a fierce pounding struck the door. Mamoru's body shook as he watched the beginnings of the bedroom's door's demise. It was painful to watch it rattle and hear the strikes against its frame. Pretty soon he could hear the wood splinter as it began to make way into a hole until it got bigger and _bigger_. . . till all he could see was ragged looking man with a grin that even a shark could envy.

"HEREEEEEE'S JOHNNY!"

This was looking all too familiar for Mamoru; it reminded him of a horror movie he watched once. He had to admit he ended up with a better bargain. At least he had a hammer in his hand and not an axe.

When Kenji reached his hand through the opening and unlocked the door, the whole time he felt proud. 'I finally found you.' Just as he was to start doing a happy dance, he noticed one TINY itty bitty little _thing_.

He wasn't facing a dog.

He blinked. All vestiges of the insane man he was before disappeared.

"Who are you?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A commotion upstairs halted the two girl's fight, causing them to look up at the ceiling. They let go of each other and blinked and continued to stare upwards along with the others.

Jupiter frowned in befuddlement. "What is going on up there? It sounds like someone banging on the walls."

Venus freaked. "Mommy!" she wailed pitifully and jumped on Jupiter for protection.

Jupiter grimaced and tried to push the blonde off of her. "Get off of me! Don't be such a wimp!" Those words didn't have the effect she hoped it would. If anything, Venus tightened her grip on her. Desperate to get her off, she said weakly, "You're a Senshi. . . remember?"

Venus shrieked when a man's voice boomed cheerily: "HEREEEEEE'S JOHNNY!"

"ARRGGGGGHHHH! Don't leave me Jupiter!" She begged with a puppy face adorning her features, "Have mercy on me!"

Jupiter scowled. "Mercy on you? What about me! You're the one hanging onto my back." She moved side to side hoping to throw her off.

No such luck. She still latched onto her like a damned leach!

Marsturned away from the spectacle and gazed at Usagi who was twitching nervously. She'd have to remember to get her friend to go see a doctor. This wasn't normal. "What is up with your family Usagi? Has everyone in this house gone _mad_?" She threw her hands up in the air.

Usagi opened her mouth to answer when an enraged yell sliced through the air. Her eyes widened, fearing the worst. 'Oh no!' "Mamoru!" she squealed, scared for his well-being. She ran out of the kitchen.

Her friends glanced at each other. Mamoru? Without any further ado, they ran after Usagi. Charging up the stairs they were met with. . .

Their eyes went round in shock. Mamoru is wearing a pink toga?

Marssnickered and elbowed Jupiter who was smiling wickedly.

Kenji narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "Mamoru Chiba is it?" he snarled. "Why are you wearing my daughter's bed sheet!" His mouth tightened as his mind came to a conclusion. "Did you penetrate through my daughter's VIRGINITY?"

The Senshi gasped, glancing at their leader in shocked silence. To Jupiter's immense relief, Venus got off her back to get a closer look at the scene before them; her fear now turning into amusement.

Aghast, Usagi screamed, "DADDY!" 'How embarrassing,' she wailed, her cheeks coloring. "We haven't done anything!" She stomped her foot, showing her indignation at her father's presumption that they've had. . . Images of kissing Mamoru, lying on top of him while he's still naked assaulted her senses. Usagi's face turned a darker shade of red. Eeep! She couldn't even say the word in her head without thinking dirty! Her eyes went side to side nervously. Had anyone noticed?

The looks on her friend's faces answered her unvoiced question.

She groaned inwardly, feeling a headache coming on. She didn't look forward to their badgering. They're going to keep bugging her until she spilled her guts out when this was over, that's for sure.

Mamoru almost dropped the baseball bat he held in front of him to ward off the older man. "No!" He pointed at Usagi. "What she said! Nothing! I swear to you! We haven't done anything!"

Kenji crossed his arms. "Why don't I believe you?" He gazed at him mockingly as he looked at his attire. "That's right. . . cause you're not _wearing_ ANY CLOTHES!" He howled; his face clenched with tension.

Everyone present cringed. Except for Mamoru, he had to be calm. _Looking_ the part was vital to his survival. If the predator before him can sense his fear--- it's _all_ over for him.

Shaking a fist in the air, Kenji roared, "So what is it that you have done to my baby girl! HUH? And what have you touched? If you have so much as touched her pinky finger I'm going to---"

"That is enough Kenji!" Ikuko pushed through the crowd of spectators, along with Shingo and Hitomi Tsukino trailing behind her. "I'm sure there is good explanation to why he is in this--- she gestured a hand at him--- present state." She touched her husband's shoulder to calm him down and sighed in relief when his shoulders sagged a bit.

Hitomi shrieked in dismay when she recognized the raven-haired man. "YOU!" She pointed a wrinkled finger at him. "I saw you _two_ together! Just what have you been doing to _my_ granddaughter?" she boomed, her eyes burning holes at him. Glad to have her purse with her, she went over to Mamoru and thwacked him on the head with it.

"Oww," he muttered, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming. He rubbed his head. What does she carry in that thing? Rocks?

Kenji's eyes bulged, his entire frame tensing again. "WHAAAAAT!" His eyes turned red in fury. "You took her virginity! You're DEAD!" he announced with absolute conviction. Taking a step toward him, he growled menacingly, "Honey, go get my shotgun!"

Usagi's jaw dropped, not wanting to believe at this turn of events. This has got to be the worst thing that has happened to her so far. Okay. She had said the same thing about waking up with a hangover. But that was _this_ morning and this is NOW. Now everyone is convinced that she's no longer a _virgin_? And Mamoru is going to be ripped to shreds for it? What next?

Not knowing how to stop the situation, she threw herself on her father and latched onto him. "Daddy!" she whined, gazing up at him pleadingly. "I'm only fifteen! I'm not _ready_ to do that!" Sadly, he wasn't listening. He just kept on moving toward Mamoru—dragging Usagi with him as she tugged on his arm, desperate to get his attention—his arms stretched out before him--- ready to do him harm.

Mamoru swallowed hard, matching Kenji's steps by going backwards. "Sir," he began, "this is all just a misunderstanding! I wouldn't _dream_ of touching _her_!" He tried to sound repulsed, though his heart wasn't really in it. He'd loved to touch her again given the chance.

Usagi nodded her head. Then stopped when it dawned on her what he was implying. "Hey!" she protested angrily, she let go of her father and stood in front of him. Her whole body was shaking. "What's the big idea! That's not what you said to me LAST NIGHT!" She gasped, realizing what she had done. She hadn't meant to say that! HONESTLY! It was her pride that had gotten hurt. 'And my heart,' she thought, her eyes watering.

It was true though! He did want her! He had tried anything to get her in his grasp! 'Until this morning,' she thought to herself, frowning. But then he kissed her and told that he loved her!

Now this! She wished he'd make up his mind!

Mamoru was torn between taking her in his arms to reassure her and shaking her by the shoulders for not seeing that he had been trying to get them out of trouble.

There was no hope for him now, he realized as he gazed into the eyes of one furious father.

Kenji zeroed in on his prey, his eyes flashed with malicious intent. Taking his daughter by surprise, he pushed her aside and made a jump towards the startled young man. "DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

What Kenji hadn't expected was for the boy to have such quick reflexes.

Mamoru's alter ego kicked in, sensing the danger approaching he sidestepped out of the way. He just wished he knew ahead of time how badly it'd turn out.

"—IIIIIEEEEEEEEEE. . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Being the strongest of all the Senshi, Jupiter caught him; however, he had descended down to her arms so quickly that she lost her balance, involuntarily falling backwards and throwing Kenji over her shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the flying squirrel as he hovered over the stairs for a millisecond before going down to meet the steps in greeting.

Horrified, everyone winced as they heard the screams of blatant agony from the poor man. They didn't want to watch his decent down the stairs--- it was too painful to watch.

THUMP. "AAAYEEEEEE! OOOF!"

They winced again in sympathy. He must have kissed wood.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. CRRRRRACK. "WHAAAAAHHHYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ooooooooooh. They cringed. He broke a bone. Ouch!

THWACK. CRRRRRACK. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

They all moaned. To not hear another scream wasn't a good sign.

"Kenji?" Ikuko whispered brokenly; her eyes wide with tears. She ran downstairs and struggled to breathe when she saw he wasn't moving. He was lying on his back, his glasses were gone but what scared her most of all was the fact that his face was so pale.

He looked like death himself.

"Daddy," Usagi cried out in panic. She sat next to her mother, who was carefully laying his head on her lap.

As everyone gathered around, Ikuko said in a quiet but firm voice, "Could someone please call an ambulance?"

Mercury volunteered. "I will," she turned around and went to the living room.

"Is he-is he dead?" asked Shingo. He didn't want to say it but it was weighing on his mind and wanted to be reassured.

Ikuko's face looked pained. "I don't know," she said. She was scared to check his pulse. What if his heart had stopped beating? She didn't think she could take it!

Swallowing, she nervously watched her fingers made a reach for the side of her husband's neck and felt like she was watching a movie. 'This isn't real,' she thought, 'I'm having a nightmare that's all.' Though, the furious beating of her heart said otherwise.

Just as her fingers were to make contact, Kenji's eyes shot open scaring the heck out of everyone. Ironically, he was staring at the same spot Mamoru was standing. "I'll get you pretty boy and that little poof ball too." The energy seemed to have zapped right of him and his eyes were closed once more.

"YAY!" Shingo punched the air with his fist. Then he started jumping up and down. "Dad's alive!"

Mamoru was doing all that he could to keep his anger in check. The guy was injured after all and no one in the room would appreciate his attitude. "Pretty boy?" he muttered sourly under his breath. He was anything BUT pretty. There was nothing girly about him. He puffed out his chest like an arrogant rooster. He was ALL muscle!

Mercury came back just then. "They said the ambulance should be here in a few minutes."

They all nodded.

Shingo stopped jumping when he had heard Mercury's voice. "Wait a second!" he exclaimed. "Why are you here? And how do you know _my_ sister?" He asked incredulously, peering up at them with suspicion in his eyes.

Mercury decided to jump in before Shingo could put two and two together. "See this compact computer?" She held it up in her hand so he could see it. When he nodded, she continued on with her explanation, "Well it tells me when someone is in danger and there is a map set into the program to help up us to locate the person."

The suspicion in the young boy's eyes ebbed away, only to be replaced with fascination lighting up in his light brown eyes. "Cool!"

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Shingo went to go open it. Seeing the medics he immediately let them in and showed them where his father was. The medics came inside carrying a stretcher.

Though, the medics seemed to be a bit on the goofy side. One of them was taller than Mamoru but lanky and scrawny. He had black, medium-length hair. Every now and then he'd blow the hair out of his eyes since it kept getting in the way.

The other one was his polar opposite. He was extremely short with fiery red hair, cropped short, military-style.

Without needing to be told, everyone steered clear from Kenji. Giving the medics the room they needed to lift Kenji unto the stretcher.

Gazing down at the injured man, he signaled the lanky young man to set up the stretcher. He then went to where Kenji's feet was and hunkered down to grab his ankles. When the stretcher was unfolded, the other went on the opposite side and held him under Kenji's armpits.

Shorty yelled in a high but hoarse pitched voice, "_Ready_?"

Everyone groaned. His voice was like listening to someone scratch across the surface of a blackboard. In other words. . . it was _torture_.

The affirmative nod was all the answer he needed.

"On the count of three," he screamed, not noticing the shudders passing through the people in the room.

Marswinced, covering her ears with her hands along with everyone else. "Jeez! What's this guy's problem? Is he deaf or what!"

"ONE. . . TWO. . . _THREE_!" They lifted Kenji up. Quickly and gently as possible they deposited him onto the stretcher.

Shorty and Lanky who were on both ends of the stretcher, proceeded to move Kenji. Ikuko went with them, demanding that she'd go with them; Hitomi included. When they agreed, she faced Usagi. "I want you to stay here," she said firmly.

Usagi's face turned pink in anger. She wanted to go to! "But," she protested heatedly; however, she was cut off by the look on her mother's face.

"No "buts" Usagi!" she snapped. Her face softened, realizing how hard she was being on her daughter. Too much has happened. And there were still so many unanswered questions. 'Mamoru being one of them,' she thought as she looked straight at him. Next she turned an inquisitive stare at the Senshi, who squirmed uneasily. She didn't buy Mercury's story. She didn't think they had been in any danger. So what if Usagi had temporarily gone insane and the whole family seemed to be falling apart? It's nothing they can't handle!

Something fishy is going on and she intended to find out! But first, she had to make sure her husband was going to be alright.

In a softer tone of voice, she said, "Please? I need you to stay here with Shingo." When Usagi had sighed in defeat, she gave the Senshi and Mamoru a look that would have given them a run for their money. "Don't even _think_ about leaving! You are to stay right where you are! But if you do. . ." She narrowed her eyes. "I will hunt you all down!"

Mamoru and the Senshi gaped. Shock was an understatement to describe what they were feeling. They never thought that Usagi's mother was one to make _threats_!

The Senshi glanced at each other, having no idea how they were going to get out of this mess. For the time being, it was best they stay put. They couldn't risk an angry mother trying to find out the identities of the Senshi.

It could be dangerous not only to them but to Usagi's mother as well.

"Alright," Mercury agreed, speaking for the entire group. It's not like they have much of a choice anyway. Though. . . Mercury couldn't help but worry. What will they do if Usagi's mother wants to find out who they are? What then? Mercury gazed around the room with a pensive look on her face.

And _where_ is Luna when you _need_ her?

A Jungle Interlude---

Luna had gone through great lengths to escape the loony panther who thought she was one of her young.

But you know what she got instead? Hmm!

Freedom is _far_ from it!

Come on! Give ONE _good_ guess!

"I demand you release me at once!" Luna growled glaring up at his mean green face, all the while wiggling in her captor's hold.

She looked worse for the wear. Two days in a jungle without food or rest can do that to a person. Or in this case: an intelligent, talking feline. Well, it hasn't exactly been two days, more like one. But give a cat a break! Surviving in a jungle is no easy feat! Panthers, monkeys (She shivered.) . . . you name it! And now she's stuck with this. . . this. . .

"OUCH!" She reached her paw, the only part of her body that was free from his hold, and swiped her claws at his face. "Watch IT! Have you forgotten how sharp and pointy your teeth ARE" She noticed then that his lips pulled back.

He's _smiling_?

Luna sweat dropped. This wasn't a good sign; however, being caught inside an alligator's mouth isn't one either.

YES. You heard right. She's in an alligator's mouth. Hardy har har!

Suddenly, Luna stiffened as a thought struck her. Is there a reason why he's clenching his teeth on her? She doesn't like the conclusion she sees looming before her.

Gulping, she stuttered, "Y-y-you aren't g-g-going t-to eat me are you?"

Those black eyes of his that seemed so dark and foreboding a second ago twinkled just then.

Was that a yes or a no?

Ah ha ha ha. A no, right? That has to be it! Life wouldn't be this cruel to her.

"OWW. OWW. OWW." Oh that _hurt_! Never mind! Since when is life fair anyway? 'Don't tell me my brain is going caput!' Luna thought worriedly. It just wouldn't do. This _creature_ is planning to eat her! Now was not the time for her brain to die out on her. She's been doing pretty well so far. She has escaped all life threatening situations.

Surely this wasn't any different.

_Surely_ she can think of a way to prevent from becoming mincemeat.

Ohhhhh boy. Is it just her? Or is the alligator getting closer to the river?

"Excuse me? You realize I don't like getting wet." Her eyes narrowed angrily as she heard his throat rumble. What is HE laughing for? Her life is on the line HERE! "It's not funny!" To her annoyance, the rumbling got louder. "I can't swim! I'll die! You'll get charged with murder!" She could feel his jaws trembling, as he tried to keep from laughing any harder.

She could have smacked herself when her latest words floated backed to her. 'Animals don't get charged with murder baka!' What's happening to her? Ever since she's been stuck here, her intelligence level seems to have dropped to the equivalent of Artemis's brain. Sad but true.

She was starting to feel more desperate when she saw how close they were to the river's shore line. "You don't want to eat me!" she wailed. "I don't have any meat on my bones! That's how skinny I am! And the fur! You can't digest that! I'm so dirty and yucky!" It was starting to laugh again. It then occurred to her the more it laughed the more chances she'll have to escape him. Encouraged with this new revelation, she rushed on. "Cats don't taste good! Don't you rather have fish or a nice tasty human in one of the villages around here? MMMM. Yum? Yum?"

Its jaw was then low enough for her to escape. She was so happy to be free again! Sure she has teeth marks imprinted on her body and she's covered in saliva, but at least she has made it out alive!

Who knew alligators had such a wonderful sense of humor?

End of Interlude---

They were all in the living room. The Senshi were sitting on the couch, Usagi and Shingo were sitting on the floor, and Mamoru was standing over by the window, watching the sun begin to set.

Tick, tock.

Usagi gritted her teeth in annoyance. For more than thirty minutes they've been sitting here waiting for the phone to ring so they can find out how her father was doing.

Tick, tock.

The silence is unnerving. She can even hear the noise her watch is making it was that silent! She was itching to rip it from her wrist, throw it on the floor and crush the damn thing with her feet! Grrrrrrrrr.

Tick, tock.

She wanted someone to talk so badly. It would help to drown out the awful noise. She opened her mouth to do so since no one else was going to make the first move. Then closed it with a decisive click when she remembered what could happen if she did. They wouldn't want to make small talk. She can easily see that by the way their eyes were staring directly at her, burning with curiosity; waiting for the opportunity to ask her the questions that wanted to be released from their lips once she starts talking.

Tick, tock.

She squirmed and swallowed down the nervous laughter that was bubbling up her throat. If there was a time she wished for a youma to show up. . . now's the time!

Tick, tock.

Usagi's left eye twitched. That's it! She can't take it anymore!

"Uh Usagi?" Venus asked out of the blue.

The girl in question gazed up at her, blinking innocently. "Hai?"

"Why. . ." she paused to clear her throat, finding the situation odd. "Why are you stuffing your watch down your bra?"

Over by the window, Mamoru's eyes darkened, the word "ewww" coming from Shingo sounded far away. He could feel the heat surging through his veins as he pictured Usagi doing the aforementioned act. Involuntarily, he wondered what sort of bra she was wearing. Was it lacy or satin? Was it white, blending in with her smooth, creamy skin? Mamoru gulped and dug his fingernails into the palm of his hands, feeling a tweak of pain.

He needed to get a hold of himself! He squeezed his eyes painfully shut, took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He tried to concentrate on the colors blending together as the sky was gradually turning into night.

The key word here is "_tried_". All he could see was Usagi lying on a huge bed, black silken sheets covering her naked form, giving him a view of one long, slim leg protruding from the covers.

His breathing quickened out of fear and desire all rolled into one. It scared him really. How she can bring out emotions so strong that he practically had to force his feet to stay rooted to the floor. However, he could feel his will slipping away. It was if his self-control was leaving him---only to be replaced by a desire to make her his.

'What's happening to me?' was his last thought as his vision went dark and fell to an unconscious heap on the floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi's head snapped up at the sound of a body hitting the ground. She turned around and took an intake of breath as she saw that Mamoru had fainted.

In an instant, she was by his side, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up Mamoru!" She gave a sigh of relief when he groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Though, she couldn't help but wonder if Mamoru should have stayed unconscious by the way his eyes were drinking her in with an intensity that was all too familiar and a seductive smirk that indicated he was thinking naughty.

'Uh oh. . .' Usagi thought shivering. 'Don't tell me Mamoru has. . .'

In a lightening quick move, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back, grinning in satisfaction.

'. . . reverted back to his perverted ways. . .'

The Senshi's mouths were agape as they stood staring down at the couple before them. What the HECK is Mamoru DOING!

Shingo, most of all, was disgusted. "OH! EWWW! Don't do _that_ here!" he pleaded, slapping a hand over his eyes. He's going to have nightmares about this moment for the rest of his natural born life!

Usagi didn't know what to do. In a weird, twisted way, she was thrilled that Mamoru was gazing at her as if she were the most desirable woman on Earth again. Nevertheless, he couldn't have picked the worst time to do this. Her _friends_ and her little _brother_ were here! HELLO?

Mamoru's dark blue eyes churned with want. "I have you now Usako," he whispered huskily then traced her lips with his tongue.

Usagi's mouth went dry. Now that Mamoru isn't chained up anymore. . . nothing is holding him back from doing what he wanted to do to her last night.

What's troubling Usagi the most is the fact that she didn't mind the tiniest bit.

Should she be worried?

Ohhhh yeah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phew! This is one long chapter. But you guys deserve it after waiting so long for an update! I'll try to get the next one out soon but I doubt it since finals are coming up. The last few weeks of the semester are _always_ hectic. Ugh. Stupid finals.

See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: (Author says in a bored monotone) Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Big whoop.

Give a round of applause! I've updated! And it didn't take me a century to do it :winks at Moonmoore jokingly: So, I hope this chappy will satisfy your cravings till the next update! And good luck to all of you on your finals!

alex: Gifted writer? Me? Awww. That's soooo sweet! Thank you!

taty w: An international fic, huh? Hmmm. I don't know. I'll think about it, k? ;)

Witchy-grrl: I couldn't agree with you more! Mamoru _is _sexy. And about utilizing his sexiness? Maybe it's the green jacket that distracts females from his good looks, lol. Who knows?

TropicalRemix: Bon-Bon? You'll see. Though, he doesn't end up in a jungle. That's for sure, lol.

Midnight:Offers a huge plate of brownies as a piece offering: Sorry! I couldn't resist!

Queen Asinoe: You'll find your answers here in this chappy! So, tell me. Who was Asinoe? Is it something you made up? It's an intriguing name :)

Enjoy! ;)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11: Nowhere to Hide

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi felt immobilized. The smoldering dark blue eyes that were raging with passion held her captive, causing her brain to go mush. Her body tingled pleasantly from the pressure of Mamoru's body on top of hers and the heat that radiated off of his made her sigh with pleasure.

Her sigh was so soft that no one else heard it. Save for Mamoru. Their faces were close, the tips of their noses almost touching each other, it would be hard for Mamoru not to have heard it or catch the warmth of her breath wafting over his face like a gentle summer's breeze.

The triumph in Mamoru's eyes shone brilliantly. He knew, as well as Usagi, that she wanted this. . . wanted _him_. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a satisfactory grin. The knowledge made his heart swell, not just with lust but the love he felt for her as well. How long has he wanted to see the need and want in those beautiful, crystal blue eyes straight at him?

Mamoru lowered his head till their foreheads were pressed lightly against the other. He groaned out loud, while at the same time, Usagi gasped. The tension between them was getting to them both. The urge to touch each other was becoming unbearable.

It felt so wonderful: skin against skin. It made Usagi's mouth dry. Swallowing, she couldn't help but wonder. . . would it be a thousand times better if they weren't wearing any clothes? Usagi's face turned red as her heart pounded furiously. Staring up at him, a sinful thought popped up into her mind. 'Mmmmm. I bet it would feel _real_ good though.'

However, their sounds of yearning resonated throughout the room and to those who were _still_ present. It had made the Senshi snap out of the funk they were in when it registered in their minds that this was _really_ happening.

Shingo, the poor kid, was desperately clinging to denial. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening," he chanted with his eyes closed, rocking on his heels in nervous agitation.

Mars and Jupiter immediately went to get Mamoru off of Usagi. At first, they didn't have much luck since Mamoru hadn't let go of the blonde when they pulled him up into a standing position.

Seeing their pleading looks for help, Venus rushed towards Usagi to get her away from the possessive man. Prying Mamoru's hands off of the girl was no easy feat. No matter how much she tugged and pulled, his hands stayed on Usagi's waist like superglue.

Maybe she should pry one finger at a time? She might as well try it.

"This little pig went to the market," she began in a singsong voice. Her brow furrowed when this little pig refused to move. "I _said_ THIS little pig _went_ to the MARKET! Lift your finger damnit!"

Poking her head out from behind Mamoru's back, Mars gazed at Venus with an incredulous expression. "What are you _doing_ Venus! This is NOT the time to be fooling around!"

Venus pouted sullenly. "But I'M not! He---she pointed at Mamoru who smirked---won't let go of Usagi! What else can I do?" She turned to the blue-haired Senshi who was busy typing into her compact computer. "Don't _you_ have any ideas Mercury?"

Instead of answering Venus's question, she muttered, "Interesting. . ." Then in a louder tone of voice stated, "The computer is picking up strange vibes coming off Mamoru."

This caught the interest of everyone present, with the exception of Mamoru who was distracted by the young woman in his arms. Thankfully, Usagi wasn't too far gone to not notice what was going on around her.

Blinking, Usagi asked, "What do you mean?" What else is wrong with him? Just _look_ at him! He stares at her like a dog that has a nice, juicy bone in his grip.

'Not that you would mind Usagi,' a voice snickered. 'I'm suuuuure you'd loved to be nibbled on and---"

Then, Usagi squealed in outrage when she felt something where it didn't belong; nevertheless, she was a little glad to be steered away from where her thoughts were leading her.

Okay. As much as she loved Mamoru holding her, touching her, she wasn't ready to get too serious. She was all _new_ to this. She hadn't even kissed a man until today!

She punched Mamoru in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Hey! Watch your hands mister! I'm not a _piece_ of MEAT you know!"

Mamoru's eyes widened, those beautiful, dark blue eyes of his shining with an innocence that Usagi never knew _him_, of all people, had the capacity of doing.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. Yet, that didn't mean she _trusted_ him with that act he's putting on. One had to be wary. Mamoru didn't have an _ounce_ of innocence.

"Hands? What hands?" He looked down the length of her back. The corner of his mouth curled upward. "Ohhhhh," he said in mock understanding, "you mean these?" He squeezed her derriere again eliciting another squeal from the vexed girl in his arms.

"Hentai!" Usagi smacked his face, leaving a hand imprint. "Stop touching my butt!"

(Insert Shingo's whimper)

She fumed when Mamoru smiled. WHY _is_ HE smiling? He should be in pain! Aaaaarrrrrrggggh!

Not liking the fact that he was harassing their friend, Mars and Jupiter took turns in slapping him upside the head.

The only one who didn't think it was necessary was Venus. She sighed dreamily.

Recognizing the sound, Usagi turned irritated eyes on her. Gritting her teeth, she said, "_Don't_ tell me that you think _this_ is romantic?"

Venus shook her head. "No. I was thinking how lucky you are to have a guy to worship you."

Usagi bristled. "You want a guy to _grope_ you?"

At this point, Shingo was repeatedly banging his head against a wall. Hoping to receive amnesia for being so dedicated for all the hard work he's put into making his dream come true.

The Senshi of Love cocked her head to the side, her lips forming into a sly grin. "Come _on_ Usagi-chan! Think of all the fun you can have!"

Usagi's jaw slackened in disbelief. 'Unbelievable!'

Mercury was blushing at Mamoru's actions and Venus's innuendo; she looked up at the ceiling, having a difficult time facing her friends with her newfound information. "Well. . ." she began, hesitant, "for one thing, it indicates that his hormones are a little off the chart."

Raising a brow, Jupiter replied, "So?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "All boys are like that."

Mercury cleared her throat, it was apparent to all that she was nervous. "What I meant to say is that his hormones are higher than normal." She sighed. She gazed at Mamoru with growing trepidation. "And as time goes by--- it's going to get worse." Taking a deep breath, she gave them the final revelation that ended with a big bang. "But what worries me the most is that Mamoru is not aware of what he's doing. I haven't figured out why as of yet. I'll have to analyze him for a while longer to get more results."

"Let me get this straight," stated Mars, her mood growing sour, "Mamoru's libido is in over-drive and he's going to end up as a sex-fiend maniac?" She paused. "And seeing his interest in Usagi, he's going to want to get his groove on. Correct?"

Mercury didn't have time to answer.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

They all turned to see a hyperventilating Odango Atama going red in the face. Whether it was from lack of oxygen or embarrassment--- they couldn't tell.

Usagi had to do everything in her power NOT to scream out in horror. After all that has happened these past two days, _this_ is what it has come down to? She moved from one foot to the other in her anxiety, then halted, when she remembered that she was standing right in front of Mamoru. With each movement she had made, her body brushed against his, creating a friction between them that made her shudder and hold her breath from gasping at the sensations.

Mamoru was a different story altogether. Instead of keeping his emotions in check, which he was prone to do, he got caught up in the moment by lowering his head to catch her lips in a heated kiss.

Usagi would have fought him. It's just that. . . _well_. . .

He was _soooo_ good at what he did.

Melting against him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. Her hands slid up his neck to nestle them in his soft raven hair. "Mamo-chan," she murmured against his lips.

Mamoru felt his blood surge at the endearment. His hands wandered up her back and down again and growled--- wishing she was wearing a shirt, instead of a dress so he could feel her skin beneath his hands instead of this thin layer of material standing in the way. 'Bedroom,' his mind uttered in desire. However, he didn't think he could wait to get her upstairs.

'The living room will have to do.' He smirked.

Feeling a headache coming on, Mercury groaned and closed her eyes at the scene before her. "It's starting. . ." It's going to be hard to keep those two apart, she could tell. Now that Usagi seemed to have given in to the dark side.

Jupiter had enough. "You know what?" When she caught Mars's eye, she continued on. "Why don't you stay here? And I'll go around and pry Usagi off of Mamoru." She winced when she heard a guttural groan. Oh boy. "Before it gets any worse. . ."

Mars scowled and felt like slapping her hand on her forehead when harsh breathing reached her ears. Can this _get _anymore awkward? The guy she once had a crush on is making out with her best friend and she's holding onto his arm while they're doing it!

Why did she have to end up in this position?

"Fine! Just make them _stop_!"

Letting go of his waist, Jupiter walked around the preoccupied couple.

Staring at them both, she heaved a sigh. If it weren't for the circumstances they were currently in, she would have been happy for her friend, even whistled out in appreciation. That was some workout they had going on!

Other than that, Jupiter was dismayed. As Mercury had informed them earlier, Mamoru was not aware of what he was doing at the present moment. She believed her. After knowing Mamoru for a year—even if they were mere acquaintances—she _knew_ he didn't normally act this way. If he did like Usagi he would have restrained himself more, that much was certain.

He reminded her of Heckle and Jeckle. The only difference is that his good side locks up his emotions and his bad side acts out on them.

But that was only a hunch. She hated to see what will happen once she pulled Usagi away from him.

This could get ugly.

In record time, she lifted Mamoru's hands off of Usagi's waist with her immeasurable strength and yanked her off of Mamoru before he has the chance to reclaim her.

Jupiter heard a growl and looked up to see the anger burning in Mamoru's eyes for the intrusion. No matter how brave or strong she was--- she couldn't help but gulp.

Venus went to stand by her, feeling the need to protect her fellow Senshi from the hostility the raven-haired man was directing towards her friend. She was aware that Jupiter was capable of taking care of herself; it's just that it seemed as if Mamoru can do a lot of damage from the looks of it.

It's not like he was a superhero with powers, right? Or a youma for that matter. . .

So there's nothing to worry about! Nope. Nothing at all.

"Grrrrrrrr."

Venus almost face-faulted. Ummmm. Heh heh. Maybe he can cause some damage? 'Nice doggy!' her mind squeaked. She sneaked a glance at Jupiter. 'I wonder if she'll be mad if I go to her for protection again.'

Probably.

While this was going on, Usagi didn't know if she should be mad at Jupiter for interfering or to be thankful. She was starting to realize that whenever she's near Mamoru, all the emotions that she tries to rear in spills out like black ink onto white paper; creating a mess that won't simply leave her alone until that ink of emotion leaves a permanent mark on her mind, her heart, her _soul_.

He makes her forget about so many things. How this intimacy they have going is moving too fast, _too_ soon. How he's not acting like his normal, cool and composed, arrogant self. Usagi had to admit that she was starting to miss that side of him, even if she did find it annoying.

She had to restrain herself from going to him and to remember that he probably didn't even know what the _heck_ he was doing. In the meantime, she had to bid her time and wait for Mercury to fill in the blanks of what was going on with Mamoru. She could only hope he wasn't in a trance or anything of that sort.

She would be crushed! She bit her lip as she mulled over the possibility. Usagi didn't know how she would cope if that were the case.

Though, it was hard not to act out on her emotions. Those searing,stormy eyes of his seemed to shoot an arrow of warmth into her heart, opening a torrent of. . . Gah! She had to stop thinking of what he DOES to her and focus on their current situation! She was over-analyzing this waaay too much.

Usagi mentally slapped herself. She's been hanging around Ami for far too long!

Her head snapped up when she heard Mars yell, "_Venus_! A little _help_ here!"

Usagi did a double take, her eyes widening a fraction with every second that passed, not wanting to believe her eyes.

Mamoru was staring at her with a hungry look. Her stomach rumbled painfully. Come to think of it. . . She hasn't _eaten_ ALL day!

ACK! Taking another step back, giggling with unease, her mind screamed that now WASN'T the time to _dwell_ on food. Something more important has come up.

Liiiiiiiike. . . Mamoru dragging a panicked Mars who was fruitlessly trying to yank him back from enabling him to get within reach of her?

Jupiter let Usagi go to go help Mars and a now struggling Venus who wasn't having any success in stopping Mamoru from moving towards her.

She stopped short when she noticed his expression. It was almost. . . desperate. It was if he was relaying to her that he _needed_ to be close to her.

Usagi swallowed hard. She didn't know what to do. Truth be told, she was scared as Hell. She wanted to go to him, yet, at the same time she wanted to flee and hide in a closet somewhere. Maybe that would be for the best until Mamoru can calm down and pull himself together.

She nodded, deciding to go with the latter.

However, when she turned around and ran, she realized belatedly that that wasn't the smartest move she has ever made. The sound of yelps and bodies hitting the floor, made her turn around for a quick peek.

Only to see her fellow Senshi slumped on the floor groaning and a startled Mercury staring at Mamoru as if he were inhuman.

She didn't blame her. 'I mean. . .' she thought in awe. 'He had gotten three Senshi off his back!'

Then Usagi remembered to be scared and run for her life when toga-clad Mamoru began to stalk her.

"EEP!" She zipped past the stairs and when straight towards the closet, grabbed the door knob to twist it open. As she was closing the door behind her, a bewildered frown replaced her frightened expression.

Usagi pulled the door again. She grunted when it didn't budge. 'Why did it stop closing?' she speculated, her brows deepening into a V. It didn't make sense! It was doing _fine_ a moment ago, until she had gotten it halfway.

That's when it stopped moving.

'But why. . .'

A hand descended on her shoulder, clearing the cobwebs from her mind.

Oh. . .

Dear. . .

Kami. . .

Turning around, Usagi gazed up at her captor cautiously.

Having his love's undivided attention, he hulled her up to his chest. A wolfish grin made an appearance when she gasped. Mamoru nuzzled his nose against her neck affectionately. Those few minutes of not having her in his arms had driven him to the brink of despair.

He pulled his head away when he saw from the corner of his eye the Senshi running towards them.

He was not going to ALLOW them to take Usako away from him AGAIN. Not if he could help it. She was _his_ and his _alone_!

"Let her go!" the fiery one screamed, one of her hands making a fist.

Hmmph. As if HE would. What do they take him for?

A quitter?

Dashing inside the closet with Usagi in his arms, he closed the door and locked it, severely cutting off the Senshi's chance of getting inside.

At least, that's what he had thought.

A tough voice, whom he guessed was the tall one, declared smugly, "We can always break down the door. There's _no_ escaping us."

From the other side, Mercury turned to Jupiter. "Do you think that's wise? I mean that's private property," she commented, doubt creeping into her tone.

Mars sighed, while Venus groaned, along with Jupiter rolling her eyes.

Mercury blinked. "Minna?"Hereyes skimmed acrosstheir disgruntled faces. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll never broach the subject again. Happy?"

"Very," they all replied simultaneously.

Mercury frowned. 'They don't have to sound so _relieved_!' she thought offended.

Back inside the closet. . .

Usagi was fretting. BIG time! She had to get out of here! But how? Mamoru-baka is standing in the way! 'Aaaarrrggggh!' she screamed inwardly, yanking her pigtails in frustration. 'There has to be way out of here!' She cannot be in this small, tiny closet with Mamoru for very long. She didn't think she could stop herself from jumping his bones, since he's so willing to please her and all.

Usagi smacked her forehead. She can't afford to start having dirty thoughts at a time like this!

She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Mamoru whip something out from his. . . TOGA! She almost croaked at the sight. What could he possibly _keep_ UNDER there? All she knew was that he was—no. She was NOT going to go there. She had to maintain a clean, _pure_ mind. If she is going to resist Mamoru's attempts to seduce her, this was her only chance to escape his irresistible charm.

'NO you're _wrong_ Usagi! He's NOT irresistible! He's _re_sistible!' Usagi bobbed her head up and down frantically, wanting desperately to believe those false words. Her eyes widened when she picked up a red glow amongst the dark. She squinted. 'What is that?' A gasp got caught in her throat.

'No. . . It couldn't be,' she thought swallowing. 'Could it?'

The object Mamoru held flew from his hand striking the door's keyhole.

A rose. . .

It WAS a ROSE. Kami-sama! Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen! She gawked at this revelation. Soooo, Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen were the same all rolled into one like a delicious and warm, buttery croissant?

Her stomach groaned. Great. Now she was associating them with food.

So what if Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen! That didn't mean she didn't have it in her to resist him now, right?

RIGHT?

Usagi whimpered.

She's not going to come out of this battle as the winner is she?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man with strawberry-blond hair was chortling merrily as he carried his new equipment with him. It was perfect.

"Purrrrrrrrfect darling," he drawled in a phony feminine voice, before guffawing at the silliness of it all.

This time he was going to get it right! True, taking a picture from a tree wasn't exactly a bright idea but he finally had the perfect solution! He was going to get proof of those two, who were once arch-enemies, are now puckering up. If he can achieve that, he'll win that stash of money!

A flash of white teeth grinned eerily on the streets of Tokyo. It spooked out most of the people who were walking out late at night, scattering away like a bunch of ants.

A camcorder was so much better than a camera. His grin fell away.

"Kami-sama! THE CAMERA!" he roared, angry with himself for forgetting to pick it up from the floor when he had fallen off the tree. His strides picked up speed into a full-fledged sprint. To any passerby, Motoki was a blur.

In record time, he had made it to Usagi's house, panting as sweat dripped down his face. He wiped it away in disgust.

Motoki made his way over to the tree. Since it was so dark, he fell onto his hands and knees; then began to crawl with his hand stretched out used to pat the floor for his camera.

After a few minutes had passed, Motoki _still_ couldn't find it.

What would anyone do if they were in his position?

Freak out most likely.

Pacing, Motoki tried to console himself by giving reasons why he shouldn't worry.

1) If anyone had taken it, they wouldn't know who it belonged to.

2) It didn't have his name on it. It had Reika's.

He froze. Oh this is bad. He was going to get into so MUCH trouble!

Motoki moaned out loud, not caring who would hear him at the moment. Lost in his guilt and fear, hands covering his face, he didn't notice the bush rustle across from him. A small form came out of it, slowly moving towards Motoki out of sheer curiosity.

It didn't give out bad vibes, indicating that it was dangerous but a harmless creature.

Motoki felt a rush of awareness; somehow, he got the feeling that something was watching him. His hands dropped to his sides and took a look around him.

He didn't _see_ anything.

That's when he heard it. His brows furrowed in contemplation. It had sounded like a muffled "woof".

Blinking, he gazed down at the floor squinting. It was a little, black poofy dog from what he could tell.

'Wait. . .' his eyes widened. 'What's that in his mouth. . .?'

He gaped, recognizing the object. "That's _MY_ camera!" 'Reika's camera you mean,' his mind said dryly.

Oh yeah. He scratched his head. He kept forgetting that important fact.

'You're _such_ a doofus,' said the voice in his head in an insolent tone.

The pooch wagged its little tail and gave an affirmative "woof"! He crouched down on his paws excitedly, knowing a good game when he saw one.

Motoki went to reach down and grab it.

The dog ended up backing away while shaking the object in his mouth playfully, growling.

Motoki wanted to whine in aggravation. He did NOT need this right now. There's a ton of money just waiting for him to claim as his own.

With the intention of turning on his heels and discard the camera as a lost cause, a scary and pissed as HELL Reika loomed in his mind like a vengeful goddess.

"You TRASHED my _CAMERA_! And all YOU can _THINK_ ABOUT is MONEY?" Her teeth for some inexplicable reason grew into fangs. "Go _get_ it," she growled, eyes burning red.

Motoki's skin had gone pale. That was the scariest thing his mind has ever conjured.

Gulping, he thought, 'Better go get that camera then.'

Taking a step forward, Motoki was annoyed when the dog took a few farther steps back.

"Here doggy doggy doggy," he said in a sugary sweet voice, taking slow, measured steps; hoping the dog would stay still.

No such luck. The scruffy thing thought he was playing and took off darting away from the house, wanting to be chased.

Motoki was torn. Should he go get proof of the couple first, before going after the runt? He wondered as he stared at Usagi's house. Yet, that would mean he'd have to search all over the city for it and that could take days.

He cringed. Reika _loved_ that camera. She always took it with her whenever she went on a dig for a new artifact, so she could share her experience with him.

She would _kill_ him if she ever found out that he'd lost it to a _dog_.

Moaning as if he were in real pain, he began running after that damn thing that could ruin his chances of winning that prized money.

"WHY?" he screamed. He pouted. It wasn't fair! That money could help him through college! Help him pay for his rent! Not that his job doesn't provide all that, thanks to his father who gave him the job in the first place. But there were times when he wished he didn't have to be stuck at the arcade six times a week! He wanted SOME variety in his daily life!

He could feel the strain in his legs as he tried to catch up to the black blur that was a good distance ahead of him.

Waving a fist in the air, he called out desperately to the mutt. "_Wait_!" When that didn't work, he searched for a word or command that little devil understood.

"_Halt_!" Nope.

"_Heel_!" All dogs knew that one but it seemed he encouraged it to move faster.

"_Sit_?" He saw it pause for about a millisecond then resumed running.

'Why that little. . .' he seethed and pumped his legs harder. More determined than ever to catch up to it.

"COME _BACK_ HERE!" he bellowed, causing a few heads to turn his way.

Motoki huffed. Boy, this camcorder _sure_ is heavy. He groaned, feeling his shoulder start to ache where it hung getting heavier by the minute.

This could take all night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamoru gave his full attention to the girl in front of him now that he had sealed the door shut with the rose being provided as a barrier, preventing the Senshi from entering so he could have his way with Usako.

Wary at the anticipated look in his gaze, she backed away until she hid behind the coats hanging in the closet and could no longer see him.

She wanted to run and disappear without a trace. But it wasn't possible. There was nowhere else to go. She gulped, suddenly needing a huge glass of water; her throat had gone dry. 'Nowhere to hide'

She shrieked when Mamoru pounced on her.

"Boo." He grinned wickedly. He looked positively demonic with the rose's red glow reflecting off his face. "This is where the chase ends. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"You have?" she squeaked, she took a few steps back. Her back collided against the wall, signaling there was no more room for escape. She moved her hand against the wall. 'Maybe there's a secret compartment door?' she thought panicking, her heart rate speeding up. The idea that there was such a thing as a secret passage in a closet was laughable. However, considering the situation, she had to believe that it _could_ happen.

"Mmmm hmmm." He licked his lips in anticipation.

Eyes wide, she pressed herself harder against the wall. "Stay back!" she poked a finger at his chest. HARD. "I am NOT doing ANYTHING! Got that?" She felt more confident as her anger escalated. She walked forward with her finger still on his chest, forcing him to move backwards. "The answer is NO! NO NO NO!" Chest heaving, she paused from her rant to get some air into her deprived lungs from all the yelling.

He pouted. As much as he wanted her, he could never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He squirmed and groaned quietly under his breath. He wanted her so much, his bones ached! What is he going to do?

SHE WAS _HIS_ DAMNIT!

Lifting his head, desperation coloring his words, he announced, "Can't I at least have _some_ contact with you?" Longing welled up inside of him. He was going to explode any minute. He could feel it. He had to have her. But. . . she didn't want to have any form of contact with him.

That stung.

He sat down on the floor and lifted his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms tightly around them in an attempt from giving in the temptation to touch her.

Usagi was at a loss. It was now that she realized the Mamoru she knew so well was still there, only there's something not quite right with him. She hoped more than anything Mercury would figure it out soon so she could help him. She felt a new respect surge for Mamoru; he had a lot of self-control for a man.

What is she doing? She loved him! And he was in pain; she could very well see that. She had to ease his ache somehow.

Her cheeks heated in nervousness for what she was about to do.

"Mamoru?"

He didn't look up. He couldn't bear to look at her. If he did, he'd lose his head like the last time. All his inhibitions went out the window whenever he saw her beautiful, glowing face. That simple action turns him into this crazed man who has nothing else in his mind but to claim her; he was scared he could lose her to some other man.

He wanted her to love him and he would do anything to get it. But how?

"Hai?" he muttered.

Usagi felt her throat tighten. He sounded so _sad_.

"Umm." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess you can hold me."

He strained to keep his head from jerking up. Swallowing, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Mamoru was relieved. Maybe she did care about him after all? "But can you do me a favor? Can you not face me when I'm holding you?"

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"I don't know really," he answered truthfully. "It's just that. . . something comes over me. I can't control myself anymore for some strange reason."

"Alright," she said. Can't control himself huh? She never thought herself to be so desirable that any man would lose his head over her.

It was flattering to say the least.

Turning her back on him, she slowly went down on her knees and lay on her side waiting for Mamoru to lie beside her.

Hearing the movements she made to lie down on the floor, he went to her trembling. When he was right next to her, he lied down and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He buried his face into her silky, gold tresses, breathing in the scent of blossoms.

Mamoru was home.

The crazed need he felt to claim her as his own was forgotten, now that he was allowed to keep her close to him.

Usagi had been tense at first. Doubts began to plague her, wondering if she was doing the right thing. It's not like she knew for certain that Mamoru was tricking her into feeling sorry for him.

Her doubts were to put to rest, however, as the minutes rolled by. His hands weren't exploring her. He wasn't kissing her neck. He was. . . sleeping.

She blinked, astounded, as she listened to his soft, even breaths. Her lips tugged into a tender smile. Ignoring her stomachs protest for food, she followed suit, feeling the exhaustion seep in from the events that transpired throughout the day.

Feeling this sense of warmth and peace take hold of her, Usagi could almost believe that having Mamoru chained to her bed was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

If you can disregard the fact the few times she has gone into bouts of insanity, of course.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mercury felt like throwing streamers up in the air. She has found the answer she's been looking for!

She glanced up when she heard shrieks of pain.

For the hundredth time, Mars tried to touch the door knob.

Only to get electrocuted. . .

"OWW!" Mars glared at the door and kicked it without thinking.

BZZZZZZZZZ

"Aaaarrrgggh!" She fell to the floor in a frying crisp, one leg up in the air twitching uncontrollably.

The others gathered around her and squatted to see if she was alright.

She moaned in pain. "I don't get it," she gritted, "what's wrong with that door!" Wincing, she sat up.

Mercury typed into her computer. A brow arched up. "A barrier was constructed," she announced shocked.

Their jaws dropped.

"But how?" asked Venus.

The blue-haired Senshi shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure." She frowned. "It wasn't Usagi. It hasn't picked up her signature, but someone else's."

Jupiter folded her arms. "Do you think Mamoru could have done it?"

She sighed. "It's possible. There isn't any other explanation I can think of."

Venus snapped her fingers. "He could be Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, alright? Next time we see Tuxedo Kamen I'll scan him and compare his signature with Mamoru's, but till then we have to focus on Mamoru's problem."

Standing up, Mars stressed, "And that is. . . ?"

Staring straight at them, she replied, "He's thinks he's dreaming."

"Wait," Venus exclaimed, "that doesn't make _any _sense!"

Jupiter nodded. "Yeah," she said, siding with Venus. "We _all_ saw him! He wasn't dream walking! He was _wide_ awake!"

"To Mamoru. . . this IS the dream!" Mercury replied patiently. "What he's been doing all along was acting out on his innermost desires."

They all gawked at her as if she grew another head.

"That's insane!" Mars protested. How is that even remotely possible? But then again, they have seen STRANGER things than this! "And what does that have to do with his hormones going out of whack?"

Mercury suddenly felt drained. Sleep never sounded so good."Call it what you want. That's what I received from the computer."

"What are we going to do?" Venus asked, while they all stared at Mercury for answers.

Gazing at them helplessly, she replied, "I wish I knew."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aphrodite had been watching and listening in on the Senshi's conversation, along with Morpheus. She turned to him with an expectant look on her face.

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips, her foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

Morpheus glowered at her. "Well what?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

She puckered a brow. "You heard the girl! 'What are we going to do'?"

He sneered. "You're asking ME?"

Aphrodite's face turned red in anger. "_You're_ the God of _Dreams_! YOU fix IT!" she bellowed, her blue eyes blazing.

"You're forgetting one thing here," he said quietly as he walked towards her dangerously, his charcoal eyes cool as ice. "You ruined my concentration when I entered his dream. You're mess, not mine." Standing in front of her, he leaned down so they were eye to eye. "_Remember_?"

Aphrodite gulped and nodded furiously. "Uh huh!" She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding till Morpheus put some space between them.

She turned back to the other bubble that showed the sleeping couple. '_I _have to fix this by myself?' she speculated with alarm. She didn't know the first thing about how the mind works! How the _heck _does Morpheus think that _she_ could help Mamoru go back to normal again? Never mind that SHE only helped mortals find love! Cause it was obvious to her that he did not give a crap that she could do MORE damage to the poor soul's state of mind!

'Bastard,' she thought, scowling. Something occurred to her just then. Though, that didn't mean she couldn't persuade him. Begging wouldn't do. And flirting? She shot him a skeptical glance without his knowing. That man had a heart of stone, not even her penchant for turning a man on can she ever hope to succeed in giving him goose bumps!

'Let's face it. . . he's _IMMUNE_ to my charms!' This alone aggravated her to no end. She was supposed to be the most beautiful woman to ever _exist_! Ugh.

What could she possibly do to get Morpheus to do what she wanted without being conspicuous?

An uncharacteristic razor sharp grin appeared. Too bad Morpheus hadn't noticed or he would have been running back to his welcoming cave and the comforting smell of poppy that surrounds his luxurious bed.

"You're right," she conceded, covering the grin that would alert him of her intentions with a cheery one, "it _is_ MY mess."

Morpheus started at that. Sweets admitting she was _wrong_? And actually sounding apologetic about it? He narrowed his eyes at her, zeroing in on her for any warning of danger approaching.

"However," she began with a melodramatic sigh, "since I'm not familiar with getting inside a person's head and seeing what I can do to fix it. . .well." Here she shrugged. "I can go find help somewhere else."

Dread overwhelmed Morpheus's entire being. Somehow he knew where this was heading.

And he was afraid. The last thing he wanted was for her to—

"I'm sure Hypnos would be glad to lend a hand, once he sees I am in dire need of help!" she ended, a gigantic smile spreading across her flawless features.

—ask for his father's help.

Morpheus's skin had now turned to an unhealthy shade of green. 'I think I'm going to be sick. . .' he thought as held onto his stomach. His face screwed up as a wave of nausea washed over him.

He high tailed it out of there to get rid of the contents in his stomach that was desperately looking for an outlet.

Staring at the now faint outline of the gagging god, Aphrodite's smile broadened.

'He'll be back to help alright.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: After re-reading this chapter a few times, I can't help but wonder what else I can say about Mamoru's condition. It's kind of hard to describe but I hope you all know what I'm driving at :crosses fingers:

So, a couple of nights ago, as I was falling asleep, I had realized something important after _two_ years. Now I know you're all going to have a good laugh at my expense (I'm such a dork :rolls eyes:), but it had occurred to me that whenever I wrote a review, I would sometimes finish it off with a 'chow!' I just wish my brain would have alerted me sooner :growls: that it's 'ciao' NOT '_chow_'.

Has this sort of thing happened to any of you?

I'll be going now!

_Ciao_! Lol.


End file.
